Piège de feu
by Lunapix
Summary: Que va t il arriver si Harry invite Drago à vivre chez lui alors que le blond est un mangemort envoyé en mission pour l'espionner ? Un mangemort peutil se libérer de l'emprise de son maître parce qu'il est amoureux de Harry Potter ? HPDM post poudlard.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Le décor et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Avertissement **: la fic que vous vous apprêtez à lire traite d'une relation homosexuelle, si cela vous ennuie ou si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, je vous recommande de ne pas continuer. Toutefois, si vous n'avez aucun problème avec cela, vous pouvez commencer. Merci de votre attention à tous !

**NDA (note de l'auteur) :** bonjour à tous et merci d'être sur cette page… C'est ma première fic et donc mon premier chapitre alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous avez la moindre question ou alors vous voulez me donner un p'tit encouragement, pour cela une seule solution : la review… Bonne lecture, je l'espère, à tous !!!

* * *

PROLOGUE

Le ciel était encore sombre quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, sa cicatrice le brûlant horriblement. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et se leva de son lit difficilement. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, c'était sa dernière nuit dans la maison des Dursley et même s'il ne ressentait aucune tristesse à quitter ce lieu où personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui, il était triste car cela signifiait qu'une nouvelle page se tournait après Poudlard. Malgré l'heure matinale il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se remettre de cet horrible cauchemar. Voldemort avait donné l'impression à tout le monde qu'il avait oublié Harry pendant cette septième année… Cependant, à travers les cauchemars que le jeune sorcier faisait toujours, il savait que le mage noir ne l'avait pas du tout oublié. Il mit du temps à arriver dans la salle de bain. Cette cicatrice le brûlait tellement qu'il ne comprit même pas comment il était arrivé sous la douche. L'eau tiède se mit à couler sur son corps et Harry ressentit un bien-être instantané, calmant la douleur lancinante de son front.

Il resta sous l'eau à attendre pendant une demi-heure puis se décida à se laver et à vite sortir… Il voulait partir le plus tôt possible pour rejoindre les Weasley. La mère de Ron l'avait cordialement invité (donc l'avait obligé) à venir passé la première semaine de juillet chez eux . Il prépara ses affaires et descendit les marches de la maison des Dursley. Il laissa un simple mot avec « au revoir » écrit dessus sur le frigo de sa tante et de son oncle et transplana avec toutes ses affaires devant le Terrier. Une immense joie l'habita quand il comprit que jamais il ne retournerait chez les Dursley.

« Harry ! Mon chéri ! Tu es déjà là ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras. Comme je suis contente de te voir… As-tu pris un petit-déjeuner ?

- Euh…non, répondit Harry, s'échappant de l'étreinte de Mrs Weasley, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je voulais arriver vite et…

- Je comprends Harry, mon chéri, viens t'asseoir. Ron va bientôt se lever je pense, l'interrompit-elle. »

Harry s'assit sur la chaise la plus près en souriant timidement. Il était vraiment heureux. Il se sentait enfin libre de vivre. Mrs Weasley lui servit immédiatement un café avec des toats et de la confiture. Le jeune homme mangea avec appétit et il était totalement rassasié quand Ron descendit de sa chambre. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux en désordre et avait du mal à descendre les marches pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine mais il fut totalement réveillé quand il aperçut Harry.

« Harry ! dit-il, enthousiaste, tu es arrivé quand ?

- Ce matin Ron, répondit Harry, avec un grand sourire, je n'aurais pas pu rester une heure de plus chez les Dursley !

- Tu m'étonnes, rétorqua Ron, la bouche pleine de toasts. Je suis bien content de te voir… Maman a dit qu'on irait square grimmaurd pour ranger un peu cette semaine avant que tu y emménages vraiment.

- C'est une excellente idée, ça !

La journée passa rapidement. Harry était véritablement ravi d'être enfin libre auprès de ses amis.

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans un manoir ancien et lugubre un jeune homme blond se leva de son lit en maugréant. Une jeune fille se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser mais il la repoussa vivement : 

« C'est bon tu m'as bien servi cette nuit mais maintenant tu te casses. Je vais prendre une douche et quand je sortirais tu n'auras pas intérêt à être encore là. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi, virer des pimbêches de mon lit. »

La jeune fille partit en pleurant de la pièce après avoir ramassé ses affaires. Drago Malefoy éclata de rire en allumant le robinet de la douche. Cette crétine ne pensait tout de même pas qu'elle avait une chance !

Après une douche rapide, il enfila une robe de sorcier noire et se décida à prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il transplana dans un immense hôtel en plein Paris et commanda trois croissants, un café et deux tranches de bacon. Sa nuit de débauche lui avait donné faim. Le serveur lui apporta sa commande et Drago mordit à pleines dents dans un croissant et but une gorgée de café. Décidément, cette journée commençait à merveille. Mais à peine eut-il pensé cela qu'une soudaine et rapide douleur se fit sentir sur son avant-bras droit. Il finit vite son croissant et son café et prit un deuxième croissant en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Il transplana après s'être enfermé dans une cabine.

L'endroit où il atterrit était froid et parfaitement sinistre mais Drago ne fit pas attention et finit d'avaler son croissant. Il avança vers un mystérieux manoir et tapa Cinq fois à la lourde porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit magiquement et Drago pénétra dans la sombre masure. Des voix se faisant entendre à l'étage et Drago monta rapidement les escaliers pour entrer dans une pièce uniquement éclairée de la lumière provenant de la cheminée.

« Te voilà enfin Drago, dit une fois doucereuse et effrayante, tu n'étais pas pressé de nous rejoindre. »

Le visage du jeune blond se figea et blêmit. Il répondit d'une manière soumise à la voix :

« Désolé, maître ! Mais j'étais entouré de moldus et je…

- Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu faisais, Malefoy, la prochaine fois tu seras à l'heure, dit Lord Voldemort d'une voix désormais froide et imposante, sinon je te jure que tu me supplieras de te tuer tellement tu souffriras. Ais-je été suffisamment clair ?

- Oui, parfaitement, murmura Drago en s'inclinant.

- Très bien. Maintenant, repris Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse, je vais te parler de la mission que je vais te confier. Elle est très importante et tu ne devras te préoccuper que de celle-ci désormais. Dès que tu auras quitté cette pièce, tu ne devras plus avoir aucun contact avec aucun mangemort, ni même ton père. Alors écoute moi bien… »

Drago se retourna vers son père qui était au fond de la pièce dans l'ombre et s'assit dans un des fauteuils.

Il rentra chez lui deux heures plus tard et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il prépara deux valises et s'apprêtât à sortir. Mais, en passant devant un miroir, il posa ses valises et souleva la manche droite de sa robe. Il regarda son poignet et sourit. Cette mission allait vite être réglée.

* * *

Et voilà !!! C'est la fin de mon premier chapitre... C'est normal s'il est court, les autres seront plus longs mais comme celui-là est juste un prologue, je ne voulais pas le faire trop long. Bisous à tous et à bientôt...


	2. Etre ou ne pas être

**Disclaimer : **Le décor et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Avertissement **: la fic que vous vous apprêtez à lire traite d'une relation homosexuelle, si cela vous ennuie ou si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, je vous recommande de ne pas continuer. Toutefois, si vous n'avez aucun problème avec cela, vous pouvez commencer. Merci de votre attention à tous !

**NDA (Note De l'Auteur) : **Coucou à vous tous !!! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre… Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais écrire je n'en ai qu'une vague idée… Je ne veux pas donner de fausses informations donc je dirai cela quand je serais fixée… Bonne lecture j'espère !!!

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2** : être ou ne pas être... 

Un cri de joie réveilla Harry. C'était son dernier jour au Terrier et il avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer pendant cette semaine. Ils avaient pratiquement passé tout leur temps à préparer le square Grimmaurd à l'arrivée de Harry et à faire des courses pour aménager un peu l'intérieur sur le chemin de traverse. Ils avaient également fait des parties de quidditch mémorables qui se terminaient souvent dans l'hilarité générale. Hermione était même venue les voir une journée avant de partir en vacances à New York avec ses parents.

Mais d'où ce cri pouvait-il venir ? La réponse lui vint instinctivement quand il descendit les escaliers de la grande bâtisse, entrant dans la cuisine.

Devant lui, Mrs Weasley serrait dans son bras son fils Bill qui devenait rouge sous la pression des bras maternels.

« Je vais être grand-mère ! Je n'en reviens pas… C'est extraordinaire ! Moi, grand-mère ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! disait-elle en couvrant son fils de bisous.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel là ? Je dormais, moi ! »

Apparemment, les cris avaient également réveillé Ron.

« Ron, je vais être grand-mère ! Lui répondit sa mère, euphorique.

- Quoi ?! Mais qui est-ce qui… Oooooh. »

Son regard allait de sa mère qui pleurait chaudement à son grand frère qui souriait, gêné. Il se dirigea vers son frère en éclatant de rire et le prit dans ses bras. Harry s'approcha de Bill et lui présenta aussi toutes ses félicitations.

« Oh la la la la ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Ton père va être aux anges, assura Mrs Weasley, séchant ses larmes.

- Là, tu lui amènes un sacré coup de vieux, plaisanta Ron en mangeant ses toasts à toute vitesse.

- Ron ! Tu as le don de casser toute la magie qu'il y a dans ces moments-là, tu sais, répondit sa mère, bien qu'elle en riait aussi. Je vais préparer un grand repas pour ce soir. Comme c'est la dernière soirée de Harry ici, on fera d'une pierre deux coups comme cela. Bill, pourrez-vous venir ce soir avec Fleur ?

- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes je pense maman, je viendrais te le dire si vraiment on a un problème.

- Bien ! Je vais de ce pas inviter Charlie et Percy, peut-être Remus et Tonks pourraient venir eux aussi ? »

Elle continua de parler de ses invités tout en se mettant aux fourneaux. Sa baguette virevoltait dans tous les sens et elle souriait sans arrêt en ponctuant ses moulinets de poignets de « Quel bonheur ! », de « Je suis si heureuse ! » ou encore de « Un bébé Weasley ! ».

* * *

« Quel ville pourrie ! Maugréa Drago Malefoy qui rentra en courant dans le plus grand hôtel de la ville, pourquoi il pleut tout le temps ici ? » 

Il avança d'un pas conquérant vers le comptoir, souriant devant les regards qui le dévisageaient. Il avait l'habitude que les gens se retournent sur son passage, il savait pertinemment qu'il était un bel homme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient assez courts avec certaines mèches rebelles, ce qui lui donnaient l'air d'un parfait séducteur (ce qu'il était sans conteste). Il avait les traits fins et sa voix était enchanteresse. Son corps était bien musclé, signe des heures de musculatures qu'il avait fait lors de ses débuts de mangemort. Tout cela lui conférait un air angélique mais qui était totalement détruit par son regard gris-bleu froid et hautain.

« Une chambre ! Pour tout de suite ! demanda sèchement Drago à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Bonjour monsieur, oui, euh… nous avons la chambre, euh… 473 pour vous… monsieur, bégaya la jeune femme nerveusement. Voici les clés, si... si vous avez besoin de quelquech…

-Ouais, ouais, je vous appelle et vous accourez, je sais…, la coupa le mangemort en partant vers l'ascenseur.

Il entra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard et la regarda de dégoût en passant la porte. La chambre était entièrement peinte en blanc avec des liserés bleu ciel. Il y avait une grande armoire et deux commodes encadraient l'armoire. Tous ces meubles étaient bien taillés dans un bois clair. De chaque côté du grand lit, dont les draps étaient de soie blanche, se trouvaient deux petites tables de nuit avec chacune un téléphone. La pièce était énormément éclairée par deux grandes fenêtres ouvrant toutes deux sur des balcons. Il y avait, en face du lit, une télévision et un lecteur DVD ainsi qu'une chaîne stéréo. C'était ce qui répugnait le plus Drago lorsqu'il dormait dans une chambre moldue : les objets bizarres et étranges qui étaient placés dans ces pièces.

« Décidément ces moldus n'ont aucun sens du goût, pensa Drago en se couchant sur le lit. »

D'un simple mouvement de baguette, ses bagages s'ouvrirent et toutes ses affaires se rangèrent automatiquement dans les nombreux placards de la vaste chambre puis il prit le téléphone placé sur sa table de nuit et composa le numéro du standard. Une voix masculine lui répondit :

« Oui, j'écoute ! Que désirez-vous ?

- Une personne, et immédiatement, pour venir m'enlever de ma chambre tous les produits fonctionnant à l'électricité, demanda Drago d'un ton sans réplique, et tout de suite ! Est-ce clair ?

Il raccrocha sans même avoir prit le temps d'avoir une réponse. Il se leva de son lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Celle-ci était entièrement blanche et il y avait au milieu une baignoire en marbre blanc où trois personnes entreraient sans se gêner mutuellement ainsi qu'une douche et deux lavabos de marbre également. Drago ôta son T-shirt noir afin de prendre une douche. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il était en mission et il n'avait fait que changer de ville tous les jours pour semer une quelconque filature. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à Londres, il pourrait enfin se poser et commencer réellement cette mission.

Des frappements à la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il ouvrit la porte torse nu. Le jeune homme balbutia qu'il venait chercher les produits électriques. Drago le laissa entrer et désigna de la main la télé et le coin home-cinéma.

« Je prends aussi les téléphones, monsieur, demanda le jeune homme en posant difficilement la télé sur un chariot.

- Oui… Prenez-en un mais laissez- moi l'autre pour que je puisse vous appeler si besoin. »

L'employé prit le téléphone et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, non sans rougir sous le sourire équivoque de Drago. Ce dernier retourna dans la salle de bain, amusé de la gêne de l'homme en le voyant torse nu.

Il termina de se déshabiller et rentra sous la douche en faisant longuement couler l'eau. Il se lava doucement, savourant le bien-être apaisant de la douche.

* * *

Mrs Weasley avait passé l'après-midi à cuisiner et préparer le repas. En fin de compte, il y aurait : elle et son mari, les futurs parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George, Percy et sa petite amie, Charlie, lui aussi accompagné, Remus Lupin et Tonks, mais aussi Maugrey Fol-Œil et Hermione qui transplanait en Angleterre rien que pour le repas. 

Harry, Ron et Ginny avait passé l'après-midi à ranger le jardin et à préparer les tables pour le grand repas du soir. Ils avaient tant ri que Harry en avait mal au ventre. Le soir était arrivé à une vitesse fulgurante. Les invités commençaient à arriver et tout le monde félicitait les futurs parents avec de grands sourires. Tout le monde s'installa dehors pour prendre l'apéritif et parler. Harry discuta avec Ron, Fred, George et Lupin de Quidditch. Hermione discutait à voix basse avec Ginny et Tonks et toutes rigolaient à se plier. Maugrey discutait avec Percy et ce que le roux lui disait l'importait tellement qu'il faillit s'endormir à plusieurs reprises. Les parents Weasley discutaient avec Charlie, sa petite amie, Bill et Fleur.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se lassa vite de la conversation de ses amis, il était triste de les quitter ce soir. Après le dîner, il serait seul dans la maison de Sirius et maintenant qu'il était sur le fait accompli il était extrêmement triste. Malgré ce qu'il laissait entendre à ses amis et à ses proches, il n'avait pas encore réussi à se remettre de la mort de son parrain. Il allait être seul pour la première fois de sa vie ! Seul avec… Kreattur et le tableau de Mrs Black. Ils avaient essayé des centaines de méthodes, de sorts et de sortilèges en tout genre pour le décoller mais personne n'avait réussi. C'est vrai, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre chez lui et de ne plus avoir son oncle et sa tante derrière lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait longtemps. La famille Weasley partait en vacances en Roumanie, chez Charlie, le 2 août et ils lui avaient demandé s'il voulait venir avec eux mais Harry avait trouvé qu'il s'incrustait assez dans leur famille comme ça, il fallait qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller. Et puis, Remus viendrait le voir souvent aussi, il avait peut-être déménagé pour vivre avec Tonks mais il ne le laisserait pas en plan. De toute façon, Harry n'avait qu'un mois et demi à vivre seul, il retrouverait Ron à l'école des Aurors s'ils avaient leurs ASPIC. Les ASPIC… Ils recevraient leurs notes le lendemain et une bouffée de stress l'envahit… Il ne fallait pas y penser….

« Et toi tu en penses quoi Harry ? demanda Ron à son ami.

- Qu…quoi ?? Pardon Ron mais je n'écoutais pas, tu disais quoi ? s'excusa Harry.

- Toujours en train de rêver Harry, avança Fred (ou George), on se demandait qui allait gagner la coupe d'Europe cette année. La finale se jour entre l'Irlande et l'Espagne. Nous on est sûr que ce sera l'Irlande sauf Remus qui dit que l'Espagne a une chance. Moi je pense que s'il gagne ce n'est pas de la chance c'est plus que ça, c'est un miracle du ciel…

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait être l'Irlande à mon avis, c'est eux qui ont gagné la dernière coupe du monde non ?

- C'est çà Harry !! »

Et ils retournèrent à leur discussion sans plus se soucier d'Harry. Celui-ci se tourna vers la discussion entre les parents de Ron et ses frères lorsqu'il entendit son nom :

« Il prépare forcément quelque chose sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi il attend avant de se jeter sur Harry, disait Arthur Weasley, il doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a rien justement et qu'il a abandonné l'idée de se battre contre Harry vu qu'il perdait toujours, déclara prudemment Fleur. »

Harry se décida à entrer dans la conversation :

« Je ne pense pas que Voldemort - tout le monde grimaça – soit du genre à abandonner. Je suis d'accord avec Mr Weasley. »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Pourquoi avait-il dû ouvrir la bouche ? Mrs Weasley intervint :

« De toute façon, Harry chéri, tu es encore trop jeune pour t'occuper de cela et…

- Mrs Weasley, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai 18 ans et j'ai affronté plus de fois Voldemort face à face que vous tous réunis. Je veux me battre !! Vous connaissez la prophétie comme moi, non ? C'est moi qui devrais le tuer ou lui qui devra me tuer, il n y a rien de plus compliqué que cela alors arrêtez de sans cesse vouloir me protéger, même si c'est par simple gentillesse que vous le faites, et intégrez moi dans l'ordre car de toute façon, quoique vous fassiez, c'est contre moi qu'il voudra se battre et je n'aurais pas le choix. Alors maintenant, soit j'intègre l'ordre et je partage tout ce que vous apprenez ou soit j'aviserais le jour de ce combat. »

Un lourd silence se fit autour de la table. Il est vrai que Harry pensait beaucoup à intégrer l'ordre depuis la fin de son année scolaire mais il n'avait pas voulu plomber l'ambiance en en parlant ce soir. Mais après tout il en avait marre d'être pris pour un bébé, toutes les foutues épreuves que lui a donné la vie ont fait de lui l'homme mature qu'il est aujourd'hui et il ira dans l'Ordre du Phénix, cette fois c'était sûr.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'énerver mais je me battrais avec l'ordre ou seul, peu m'importe.

- Harry, tu es l'un des nôtres maintenant, j'en parlerais dès demain à Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il comprendra, affirma Arthur. »

Mrs Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma en regardant le regard déterminé de Harry et celui de son mari. Maugrey, quant à lui se leva et dit que prendre Harry dans l'Ordre était la meilleure chose à faire. Il alla serrer la main de Harry et dit qu'il devait partir. Il transplana aussitôt.

« Si Harry fait partie de l'Ordre, je veux y être aussi ! explosa Ron.

- Et moi aussi, insista Hermione, on a toujours été aux côtés de Harry et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer.

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION RON, TU ENTENDS !!! hurla Mrs Weasley, nous avons perdu trop de monde depuis le début pas vous, pas vous… »

Sa voix s'éteignit sur la fin de la phrase. Harry regarda ses chaussures. Il aurait dû se douter que ses amis, ses amis de toujours, ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour lui, allaient vouloir le suivre encore. Ils l'avaient toujours aidé et ils s'étaient souvent sacrifiés pour lui.

« Mrs Weasley, vous savez, on a toujours tout combattu ensemble et on a fait des choses pires que cela et…

- Harry, je ne suis pas ta mère et je n'ai aucun ordre à te donner mais je commande encore mon fils et…

- … et je suis majeur et je fais ce que je veux et donc papa tu parleras de Hermione et moi à Dumbledore aussi demain. Point final. »

Ron s'était levé et regardait sa mère avec une lueur de défi. C'était la première fois que Harry entendait Ron désobéir à sa mère et lui parler sur ce ton. Mrs Weasley s'assit et se mit à pleurer. Tout le monde se retourna vers Ron et celui-ci prit sa mère dans ses bras en lui soufflant des mots que seule sa mère put entendre. Elle le regarda et le serra encore plus fort :

« Je vous aime tellement !! »

Ron se détacha d'elle. Hermione accouru vers lui et le prit elle aussi dans ses bras.

« Oh ! Ron, c'est super ce que tu as fait… »

Elle pleurait à grosses larmes sur son épaule et Ron se mit à rougir.

Profitant de tout cela Harry était parti rapidement. Il avait gâché la grande soirée de Mrs Weasley, sa joie d'être grand-mère… Il se mit à pleurer et se coucha dans l'herbe quand il fut sûr d'être assez loin du Terrier. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il tue Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne touche à ses amis.

Caché derrière son arbre, Drago sut à ce moment là que rien ne serait plus facile que de détruire le Survivant… Il transplana, heureux de la tournure des évènements.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !! ('-') 

Bon je poste vite car c'est le début et que ce chapitre était déjà préparé hier, je n'avais plus qu'à le taper et à le rédiger correctement.. Mais je ne pense pas mettre longtemps à écrire mes chapitres… Bon ben j'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas… Sinon dites moi ce que vous n'avez pas aimé… Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !!!

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_**RAR**_

**Nekochan Miharu** : Merci beaucoup de ta ptite review… C'était ma première, merci beaucoup beaucoup !!! J'espère que ce second chapitre t'aura plus autant que le premier et que tu n'es pas déçue… La réponse à ta question sur la cicatrice est dans le chapitre comme tu as dû le remarquer… As-tu commencer à comprendre la mission e Drago ?? Elle sera explicitée au troisième chapitre… Bisou à toi et au plaisir de te relire !!!

**Harry Skywalker** : Bonjour ! Je sais qu'il était un peu court mais je ne voulais pas un long prologue… Celui-ci est un peu plus long mais je suis loin d'avoir atteint ma longueur maximale…lOl.. Donc je pense que le troisième sera plus long vu comme j'ai commencé… Merci de ta review…

**Drayanne** : coucou !! merci beaucoup.. C'est gentil… j'espère que cette suite ne t'aura pas déçue… Mais bon ce n'est que le début… j'espère vous torturer l'esprit un peu quand même lOl.. Biz a toi..


	3. Rencontre

**Disclaimer : **Le décor et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Avertissement **: la fic que vous vous apprêtez à lire traite d'une relation homosexuelle (et donc il y aura des relations assez explicites), si cela vous ennuie ou si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, je vous recommande de ne pas continuer. Toutefois, si vous n'avez aucun problème avec cela, vous pouvez commencer. Merci de votre attention à tous !

**NDA** : Bonjour, voici mon troisième chapitre… Le déroulement de l'histoire commence peu à peu à se mettre en place… J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous satisfera !!! Il est plus long que le second chapitre… N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis… Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****CHAPITRE 3 :** rencontre 

_« Le roi et ses pairs_

_Ont enfermé la reine,_

_A bord d'un bateau de plomb._

_Nous naviguons, et par ses pouvoirs_

_Moi et mes frères vogueront._

_Yo-ho sur l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra._

_Yo-ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs_

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra._

_Il y a les morts il y a les vivants,_

_On ne peut fuir le temps._

_Grâce aux clés de la cage_

_Il faut payer le diable_

_Et piller le levant._

_Les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers les mystères_

_Du funèbre océan._

_Mais nous sommes vivants et soyons forts,_

_Et rentrons au port._

_Yo-ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra »_

Drago chantonnait en sortant de sa chambre, cette chanson était son hymne et il la chantait dès qu'il se sentait heureux, surtout si cela voulait dire qu'une mission promettant d'être difficile et compliquée se révélait en fait simple à souhait. Enquêter sur Harry Potter lui avait fait peur au départ. Il détestait ce prétentieux qui se prenait pour un sauveur et avait peur de faire une erreur irréparable en le voyant et il savait que son maître le tuerait s'il tuait Harry Potter à sa place. Mais en le voyant si _pleurnichard _la veille, il avait compris que le Survivant n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un dépravé. La seule chose qu'il lui semblait difficile maintenant était de l'approcher et obtenir sa confiance… Cela n'allait pas être facile, au vu des sept dernières années, car Harry le détesterait et se méfierait de lui. Mais Drago était rusé et Harry avait des failles : son fichu optimisme et sa naïve bonté. Rien ne serait plus facile… Drago se voyait déjà ramener Potter à son maître.

* * *

Harry était rentré chez lui tout déboussolé la veille. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dispute l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais ce matin, il avait compris… C'était de sa faute si Mrs Weasley devait pleurer aujourd'hui et si Ron et Hermione étaient prêts pour lui à mourir. Mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Il savait pertinemment que sans ses amis et proches, il ne pourrait combattre Voldemort. 

« _Tu devras le faire pourtant ! _» lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Oui ! Il le savait mais comment ? Il était désespéré, non… il était en colère, TRES en colère… Il se leva précipitamment de son lit et mit un coup de poing dans le mur… Mais une violente douleur l'empêcha de recommencer, pas à la main, mais au front. Ce n'était pas lui qui était en colère mais Voldemort. Sa douleur l'aveuglait et il descendit rapidement les marches pour aller prendre un verre d'eau. Finalement, après avoir ouvert le robinet, c'est sa tête qu'il mit en dessous au lieu de son verre. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'effroyable colère cesse. Une sonnerie retentit. Harry s'essuya le visage et alla ouvrir sans empressement. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

« Quoi ? dit-il froidement en ouvrant la porte. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer Remus Lupin.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un meilleur accueil, plaisanta le loup garou en souriant.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et monsieur Voldemort vient d'avoir une petite colère, qu'il a bien sûr eu le plaisir de partager avec moi.

- Je comprends Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Je le vois à ta tête, on dirait la mienne après la pleine lune, alors imagine… Bref, je ne suis pas venu pour faire une description de ton visage mais pour parler. On s'est un peu tous inquiétés de ta mystérieuse disparition hier soir. Je ne t'avais jamais connu fuyant une dispute, Harry, donc j'ai eu peur. »

Harry sourit timidement. Il était quand même content de voir arriver Remus. Même si Sirius n'était plus là, Remus essayait de reprendre le flambeau du parrain de Harry et ce dernier lui en était profondément reconnaissant.

« Ils sont prêts à mourir… pour moi, murmura Harry, sa voix se cassant à la fin. Je ne peux pas le supporter, j'ai détruit le dîner de Mrs Weasley et j'ai sans doute détruit aussi une partie d'elle qui se disait que tant que ses enfants seraient jeunes, elle pourrait encore les protéger et j'ai encore une fois fait l'égoïste et je ne pouvais plus supporter la voir pleurer… par ma faute. »

Remus s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras, Harry se mettant à sangloter doucement contre lui. Remus le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit que les sanglots s'espaçaient peu à peu. Là, Harry se recula et, séchant ses larmes, dit à Remus :

« Merci… Je me sens mieux. Mais, voilà que je manque à mes devoirs d'hôte, entre donc dans le salon. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

Remus demanda un thé et tous deux s'installèrent dans le salon. Harry, d'un moulinet de poignet, fit apparaître une théière chaude, deux tasses, du sucre et du lait sur la petite table. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir pleuré sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur de DCFM. Il regardait fixement ses pieds. Remus, prit la théière et servit du thé dans les deux tasses. Il se servit du lait et mit une cuillère de sucre dans sa tasse. Harry leva la tête doucement et le regarda avec ses yeux verts. Remus eut soudain l'impression de revoir Lily, la mère de Harry et sourit pensivement. Puis, voyant que Harry ne parlait toujours pas, il commença :

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteux de pleurer, Harry. Nous sommes dans une sombre époque et j'ai vu ton père pleurer de nombreuses fois lorsqu'ils ont appris que tu étais devenu la cible de Harry. Et puis, il s'est résolu à se battre contre les ténèbres. Tu dois faire la même chose Harry, tu dois faire comme ton père, tu dois combattre.

- Quand on voit comment cela s'est terminé, maugréa Harry. Mes parents sont morts, Sirius a été enfermé pour rien à Azkaban pendant 12 ans puis a été tué, je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive aussi à toi, ni à Ron et Hermione, ni à tous les autres. J'aurais dû me taire hier et partir ensuite combattre seul comme la prophétie le dit. Mais il a encore fallu que je me fasse plus intéressant que je ne le suis.

- Et bien pour une fois, Harry, je suis content que tu te sois emporté car, malgré que la prophétie te désigne comme le seul adversaire à la taille de Voldemort, tu ne pourras y arriver seul. Tu as besoin de tes amis, de toute l'aide que tu peux avoir.

- Je le sais mais à quoi bon gagner contre Lui si ensuite je dois être seul à savourer cette victoire, si personne ne sera avec moi pour voir le monde libre...

- Désolé de te dire cela Harry mais c'est une vision égoïste que tu as là. Même si nous mourrons tous au combat, il y aura toujours des personnes pour jouir de cette liberté acquise, il y aura toujours des enfants qui pourront jouer sans se soucier de voir leurs parents mourir ou vice-versa. Tu dois prendre conscience qu'il n'y a pas que toi et Voldemort dans cette affaire mais il y aussi le reste du monde. »

Harry se renfrogna. Il savait que Remus disait vrai et que c'était mal de penser ce qu'il a dit. Si jamais ses amis mourraient, il devra mourir en emportant Voldemort avec lui. Mais il devait détruire ce serpent pour donner un monde libre à tous les enfants. S'il devait mourir, il voulait que la dernière chose qu'il verrait soit Voldemort en train de mourir. Une expression déterminée et sûre put se lire sur le visage d'Harry et le lycanthrope sourit en constatant que Harry Potter, le Survivant et le Sauveur, était bien parmi eux.

« Que mijote-t-il à ton avis, Remus ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas encore attaqué ? demanda Harry, s'assombrissant.

- Je ne sais pas, on pense communément dans l'Ordre qu'il cherche un moyen de te détruire, tu occupes son esprit tout le temps. Rogue nous a justement dit l'autre jour qu'il avait un plan pour toi mais seul Lucius Malefoy est au courant. Voldemort ne l'a dit à personne d'autre. Il a quelques problèmes dans son camp, surtout depuis que le fils Malefoy a déserté son père.

- Malefoy… Drago Malefoy ? Il a déserté les mangemorts ? s'exclama Harry, avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Il était pourtant fier de suivre la digne vie de son père.

- Oui mais, d'après Severus encore, Voldemort l'a convoqué il y a quelques jours et il n'a pas répondu à l'appel depuis. Il parait que Voldemort est vraiment très en colère et je ne donne pas chère de la peau de Malefoy quand on va le retrouver.

- Encore faut-il qu'il le retrouve car Drago est rusé ! dit Harry, une drôle de sensation à l'estomac.

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour Voldemort. Il a les ressources de le retrouver et il le fera… Sois-en sûr…

Remus resta finalement déjeuner le midi et partit en début d'après-midi. Harry, se retrouvant seul, réfléchit longuement à ce dont ils avaient parlé avec Remus le matin. Une fatigue intense se fit ressentir tout à coup et Harry monta dans sa chambre pour s'allonger quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte de chambre un hibou Grand-duc posé sur le lit hulula. Harry se souvint immédiatement qu'aujourd'hui c'était les résultats des ASPIC. Il prit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et la décacheta en frissonnant.

_Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous adresser les résultats de vos ASPIC dans la feuille ci-joint._

_Si vous désirez entrer dans une école d'études supérieures, veuillez-vous vous présenter au département de la scolarité magique du ministère avec votre relevé de notes._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry prit le second feuillet et ferma les yeux. Il inspira une grande bouffée et regarda ses notes.

_Métamorphose : Optimal_

_Potions : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal_

_Botanique : Effort exceptionnel_

_Divination : Désolant_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Acceptable._

Harry sauta de joie. Il s'assit immédiatement pour envoyer une lettre à chacun de ses amis pour leur dire la bonne nouvelle mais il fut rattrapé par Errol qui apportait une lettre de la main d'Hermione…d' Hermione mais elle n'était pas à New York ?

_Harry, _

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit, tu nous as fait une peur d'enfer à tous hier mais bon Ron et moi avons compris que tu avais besoin de te calmer. Envoie nous quand même vite de tes nouvelles. Sinon aujourd'hui, nous avons reçus nos ASPIC comme toi je suppose. J'ai eu Optimal partout. Je suis très contente. Ron a eu O en DCFM, E en potions, botanique et en métamorphose, A en soins aux créatures magiques et D en divination. Nous espérons que toi aussi tu es content de tes notes. Réponds nous vite…_

_Hermione et Ron._

_PS : Harry, si tu veux toujours aller à l'Ecole des Aurors, je vais m'inscrire cet après-midi. Rejoins moi au Chaudron Baveur à 15H30 si tu veux toujours. Je t'attendrais cinq minutes. Ron._

Harry se leva de son bureau et regarda la pendule dans sa chambre : 14H56. Il alla en vitesse dans la douche et se lava. Il enfila en toute hâte une robe de sorcier élégante vert émeraude et un pantalon noir. Il tenta de se coiffer (c'était une fois de plus peine perdue), prit sa baguette et son relevé de notes et transplana au chaudron baveur à 15H17.

Ron n'était toujours pas arrivé alors Harry s'assit et commanda une bierraubeurre que Tom lui servit tout de suite. Alors qu'il sirotait sa boisson, un homme encapuchonné retint son attention au fond du bar. Il n'était pas rare de voir des personnes encapuchonnées au Chaudron Baveur mais celle-ci ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de lui mais chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour le regarder, l'homme avait la tête baissée. Ron arriva pile à l'heure, accompagné d'Hermione, et s'assit à la table de Harry. Celui-ci finit directement sa boisson et ils se levèrent pour aller au ministère. Harry se risqua à jeter un dernier regard en direction de l'homme mystérieux et il se retrouva devant deux yeux gris. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage car l'homme baissa la tête immédiatement mais il sentit une sensation étrange. Il connaissait ces yeux mais qui était-ce ?

« Dis-moi Hermione, tu ne devais pas rentrer hier soir toi ? demanda suspicieusement Harry tout d'un coup. »

Ron baissa la tête et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qui jura avec sa couleur de cheveux. Hermione inspira et avoua :

« Je suis finalement restée, on s'est inquiété pour toi – il va d'ailleurs falloir nous expliquer ce départ – et je suis resté avec Ron et… euh…

- Oooh ! murmura Harry avant de sourire malicieusement et de regarder Ron dans les yeux. Je crois que j'ai compris, vous sortez ensemble ? Depuis quand ?

- Euh… ben depuis hier soir après ton départ, Hermione m'a… hum… embrassé devant toute la table, lui répondit Ron, la couleur des joues d'Hermione virant au rosé.

Harry éclata de rire, voilà qui lui remontait le moral, il savait que ses deux meilleurs amis finiraient par sortir ensemble.

« Oh mais ne te marre pas Harry car maintenant que tu sais pour nous, nous nous voulons savoir pour hier, rétorqua froidement Hermione à son ami. »

Harry stoppa net son rire et regarda fixement Hermione.

« J'étais fatigué, prétexta-t-il enfin d'une voie dure.

- Et depuis quand files-tu comme une anguille sans dire au revoir quand tu es fatigué ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Depuis hier Hermione. »

Sa voix était toujours dure, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il lui répondait comme cela et pourquoi il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers lui :

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te croire Harry ?

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais dire Hermione car c'est la dernière phrase que je vais dire avant de clore ce sujet : que tu me crois ou pas, je m'en fous mais en tout cas ça sera la seule explication que tu auras. Alors maintenant, s'il te plait, décale-toi et allons au ministère nous inscrire. »

Hermione fit une moue de colère et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ron intervint :

« Hermione je crois que c'est le moment de l'écouter et de te taire… chérie. »

Elle referma la bouche et aucun d'eux trois n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à l'arrivée au ministère. Ils allèrent directement au bureau des inscriptions et s'inscrivirent toujours sans un seul mot, Ron et Harry à l'école des Aurors et Hermione en médicomagie. Après une demi-heure de formalités, les trois amis sortirent du ministère. Harry, voyant un banc, s'assit dessus. Les deux autres firent de même. Harry savait qu'il devait partager avec eux ce qu'il ressentait car ils avaient toujours été là et qu'il avait besoin de leur parler pour aller mieux, donc, après une longue inspiration, le jeune homme se mit à tout leur expliquer : le fait qu'il les aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, sa peur de devoir combattre Voldemort, son appréhension face à ce que le Mage Noir veut faire, son envie de tout foutre en l'air et aussi la désertion de Malefoy. Ses amis le laissèrent parler sans rien dire pendant un quart d'heure. Ron eut d'ailleurs la même stupéfaction que Harry à propos de Malefoy.

« La fouine a déserté ? Waouh, jamais je n'aurais cru ça. Il avait l'air tellement fier de suivre les pas de son cher père, c'est impensable. »

Après avoir chacun pris Harry dans ses bras et lui avoir assuré qu'il ne se débarrassera pas d'eux comme cela, Hermione et Ron avaient transplané vers le Terrier. Harry, lui, avait envie d'aller boire une bierraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. Il commanda sa boisson et, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à une table, il aperçut le jeune homme encapuchonné de l'après-midi. Il prit sa bierraubeurre et alla s'asseoir à la table de l'homme.

« Bonjour, Drago Malefoy ! »

L'homme releva la tête et une mèche blonde tomba de sa capuche.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !!! Le chapitre 3 est fini. Attention, que personne ne dise que je suis sadique…lol… Je publie vite quand même donc ça va… 

Au fait la chanson au début c'est l'âme des pirates, c'est une chanson de pirates des caraïbes 3 : jusqu'au bout du monde et je trouve qu'elle accroche à l'image de ce qu'est Drago… au début du moins…

J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous a plu. Dites ce que vous n'aimez pas ou ce que vous aimez… Bisous à tous !!!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Zaika : **_Merci de ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que cela te plait toujours…Bisou et a la prochaine review…lol

_**Nekochan Miharu : **_Merci beaucoup encore une fois… Comme tu le voie Harry a le don de plomber les moments heureux…lol Bon ben voilà, j'ai un peu mieux montré la mission de Dray a savoir enquêter sur Harry et avoir sa confiance pour le ramener a son maître… C'est tout ce que je dirais pour ce chapitre…voilà bisou et au prochain chapitre…lol

_**Flore Jade : **_merci, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te convient aussi… Bisous…


	4. Première discussion et invitation

**Disclaimer : **Le décor et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

**Avertissement **: la fic que vous vous apprêtez à lire traite d'une relation homosexuelle (et donc il y aura des relations assez explicites), si cela vous ennuie ou si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, je vous recommande de ne pas continuer. Toutefois, si vous n'avez aucun problème avec cela, vous pouvez commencer. Merci de votre attention à tous !

**NDA** : Coucou à tous mes lecteurs !!! J'espère que vous allez bien. Bon l'histoire avait un peu avancé au dernier chapitre mais là elle va prendre un tournant puisqu'il va y avoir la première discussion entre Harry et Drago… Vous êtes prêts… lol… bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews…

**

* * *

**

Drago avait failli s'étrangler lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry prononcer son prénom. Il était pourtant sûr que Potter ne l'avait pas vu.

« J'ai reconnu tes yeux Malefoy… intervint Harry comme s'il avait entendu la réflexion de Drago, je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi froids et durs que les tiens. Je me demande bien ce qu'un Malefoy fait au Chaudron Baveur. Ce n'est pas un peu populaire pour toi cet endroit ? C'est peut-être la cause de ta capuche, tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un te voit, cela pourrait faire baisser ta côte de popularité. »

Le visage de Drago se ferma et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Pour qui te prends-tu Potter ? Cet endroit est public, non ? Pourquoi n'y viendrais-je pas ?

- Pourquoi y viendrais-tu ? demanda Harry, appuyant un coude sur le dossier de sa chaise et souriant ironiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire faire ? T'ais-je demander ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Je suis venue prendre une Bierraubeurre mais je crois qu'un Whisky pur feu fera plus l'affaire, rétorqua Harry souriant toujours, tu en veux un ?

Drago leva les sourcils mais son visage resta impassible. Il hocha finalement la tête puis regarda Harry commander les verres. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry l'abordait comme cela avec cet orgueil qu'il détestait tant. Venait-il le narguer parce qu'il l'avait vu seul ? Drago ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il devait approcher Harry et obtenir sa confiance. Il avait cherché un moyen de l'aborder toute la journée et toutes ses idées paraissaient toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres et au moment où il commençait à désespérer, Potter était directement venu le voir.

« Puis-je savoir, Saint Potter le parfait, pourquoi un whisky pur feu « ferait plus l'affaire » ?

- Et bien… non… tu ne peux pas savoir, tu ne comprendrais pas… Il te manque un cœur pour cela, répondit Harry à la question du blond, toujours avec le même sourire. »

Drago se mit alors à rire. Harry haussa un sourcil puis lui lança un regard noir.

« Ooooh mais c'est une peine de cœur qui met Saint Potter dans cet état ? insinua le mangemort.

- Je ne crois pas, non, dit Harry d'un ton détaché, ou bien pas dans le sens que tu insinues.

- Dis le moi alors ! J'ai peut-être plus de cœur que tu ne le penses…

- Hum… Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu puisses réellement comprendre, je pourrais dire des trucs méchants sur ton cher Voldemort… susurra Harry.

Drago grimaça et baissa la tête. Comment Potter pouvait-il dire son nom aussi naïvement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait réellement lui montrer qui il était.

- Oh pardon Malefoy, je ne voulais pas te choquer. Il est vrai que tu as déserté. Je ne pense pas que Voldy soit en train de penser à toi avec amitié en ce moment. C'est peut-être la raison de cette capuche et de ta présence dans ce « haut lieu »… continua Harry, en riant.

Drago leva la tête lentement et regarda Harry d'un air ébahi. Potter avait dit « déserté ». Serait-il possible que son maître répande cette rumeur pour protéger la mission de Drago ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Potter était venu directement le voir. Pourtant, le Seigneur avait dit que seul son père serait au courant de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne devait pas croiser d'autres mangemorts, pour sa simple survie et pour continuer sa mission avec Potter.

« Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Drago en baissant la voix.

- Parce que je suis Harry Potter… rétorqua Harry en riant encore plus. »

Après s'être calmé, il ajouta d'un air conspirateur :

« J'ai de très bons informateurs… surtout pour celui dont le rêve est de me voir mourir. »

Drago regarda fixement Harry. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette du grand Harry Potter, il ne le voyait pas si sarcastique. D'un coup de baguette magique discret sous la table, il fit apparaître un carnet de cuir noir et une plume enchanté. Le mot sarcastique apparut sur la première page.

« Que fais-tu ? exigea Harry, le regard s'assombrissant.

- Quoi ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ? répondit Drago en faisant disparaître le carnet.

- J'ai senti la magie. Réponds ! Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Tu as senti la magie ? Ben voyons, on est dans un pub sorcier Potter, tout le monde fait de la magie… railla Drago.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, j'ai senti que TOI, tu faisais de la magie, je l'ai senti émaner de toi.

Drago fut pris au dépourvu. Potter pouvait sentir quand quelqu'un faisait de la magie autour de lui. Ce n'était pas prévu cela. Il fallait le noter.

- Rien Potter, j'ai tout simplement jeté un sort à la femme derrière toi qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, elle a comme cela oublié que j'étais là.

- Tu as eu peur qu'on te remarque Malefoy ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

Malgré son sourire, Drago eut l'impression que Harry ne le croyait pas. Et il avait raison, ce dernier avait senti que c'était un sort d'apparition qui avait été lancé. Mais mieux valait en dire le moins sur ses pouvoirs à Malefoy, juste au cas où celui-ci déciderait de retourner voir son maître.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même Potter, il ne faut pas qu'on me repère. Je suis en cavale…

- Pourquoi as-tu fui ?

- Je te répondrai Potter. Mais d'abord réponds à ma question. Je l'ai posé en premier. A toi l'honneur de répondre en premier, dit Drago d'un ton élogieux.

- Très bien. Quelle était la question ?

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un whisky pur feu ? Qu'as-tu besoin d'occulter ce soir ?

- Oh ! Tu veux vraiment connaître les sombres pensées de ton ennemi de collège ?

- Pourquoi pas ? l'informa Malefoy.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il avait eu du mal à avouer ses problèmes avec ses meilleurs amis et les confier à Drago Malefoy, mangemort depuis sa naissance quasiment, était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. C'est pourquoi il décida de rester vague et d'en dire le moins possible.

« Et bien… Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Imagine qu'un fou furieux malade mental veuille te tuer pour une stupide prophétie et que tous tes amis veulent mourir pour toi et que toi, tu ne sais pas comment faire pour vaincre cette ordure mais que tu dois le faire pour ramener la paix car tu es celui qui doit le faire. Voilà c'est un peu ça… Mais je me doute bien que tu ne puisses pas comprendre Malefoy. »

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Harry éclata de rire :

« Voilà que j'ai réduit au silence le grand Drago Malefoy ! Si Ron était là, je crois que tu entendrais cela toute ta vie…

- Je ne suis pas réduit au silence comme tu dis, répliqua froidement Drago, je réfléchissais.

- Tiens, tiens, tu réfléchis ! Puis-je partager cette réflexion ?

- Je réalisais pourquoi tu étais si sarcastique et si orgueilleux. Tu te caches derrière le sarcasme… Mais c'est une réaction un peu trop serpentarde pour le Griffondor que tu es ! »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui ne sut pas quoi dire. Ce qui valut un rire froid de Drago. Le brun changea donc brusquement de sujet :

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu fui ton destin Malefoy ? »

Drago le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

« Je n'aime pas tuer. »

Harry baissa la tête. Il vit soudain Drago comme un être enfermé dans les valeurs de son père. Il fit un sourire compréhensif à Drago et le regarda d'une manière différente, d'un regard triste. Le cœur du mangemort eut un raté mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention. Potter l'avait cru, il le voyait, et c'était le principal. Il avait réussi la première étape.

* * *

A l'autre coin de la salle, un homme dont une mèche blonde sortait d'une capuche noir baissée jusque sous le nez transplana pour aller directement dans le lugubre manoir de son maître. Après avoir tapé cinq fois sur la porte et être entré dans la bâtisse, Lucius Malefoy se retrouva devant Voldemort. 

« Alors, Lucius, des nouvelles de ton cher fils, demanda l'homme au visage blafard.

- Oui mon Seigneur. Et des très bonnes… répondit Lucius, la rumeur de sa désertion est parvenue jusqu'à Harry Potter, comme prévu, et Drago a réussi à en tirer profit. Il a avoué sa désertion en disant que c'est parce qu'il détestait tuer. Potter l'a bien sûr cru, heureusement qu'il est naïf, et quand je suis parti, il était à la merci de Drago.

- Parfait, parfait !! La première étape a été réussie. Il a obtenu sa confiance. Potter est un imbécile innocent et nous devons en tirer parti. Il ne me résistera plus longtemps maintenant. C'est la dernière arme de Dumbledore et je vais la détruire. »

Voldemort se mit alors à rire, d'un rire froid, dur et sorti tout droit du fin fond de l'enfer.

* * *

Drago avait reconnu son père et avait souri en le voyant transplaner. Ainsi donc il était suivi. Le contraire l'aurait été étonné, la confiance du maître en ses sbires est limitée. Le transplanage de son père montrait que son maître allait être au courant du passage à la deuxième étape. 

« As-tu un endroit où aller Malefoy ? demanda soudainement Harry, ce qui fit sortir Drago de ses pensées.

- Et bien, je loge à l'hôtel. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ben… euh… comme tu es recherché par des mangemorts dans tout le pays, si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi, proposa Harry, penaud. »

Drago failli tomber de sa chaise. Il avait bien compris ? Harry Potter, son pire ennemi, l'invitait à loger chez lui. Sa surprise fit rire Harry qui ajouta :

« Si ça peut te rassurer, ma proposition me surprend moi-même. Néanmoins, elle est sincère. »

Drago, tout en restant impassible à l'extérieur, explosa de joie en voyant la naïveté de Harry.

« Je suis d'accord Potter. Je viendrais chez toi. Mais où habites-tu au juste ? »

Harry eut soudain l'air étrange et répondit :

« Je dois aller voir Dumbledore. On se rejoint ici à 14 heures avec toutes tes affaires. Ne sois pas en retard Malefoy, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Drago avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry avait transplané avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot. Le mangemort avait remarqué le brusque changement d'humeur de Harry et il était incapable de comprendre la soudaine froideur de son interlocuteur et la référence à Dumbledore.

* * *

« Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Dumbledore. » 

Harry avait été voir son ancien directeur dès 8h00 le lendemain matin.

« Professeur, il ne peut pas rester à l'hôtel car les mangemorts vont le retrouver et vont le tuer. Vous avez entendu ce que Rogue a dit à propos de lui.

- Oui, bien sûr que j'ai entendu mais nous ne sommes sûr de rien. C'est trop dangereux de l'amener au QG de l'Ordre.

- Moi, je vous dis que je suis sûr qu'il n'est plus mangemort, en plus, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le laisser se faire rattraper par Voldemort.

- Pourquoi cela Harry, je croyais que tu le détestais ?

- Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, c'est vrai… Mais il a vu certains de mes… euh… pouvoirs en fait et… enfin, il ne faudrait pas que cela tombe dans les oreilles de Voldemort.

- Comment cela Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, personne ne doit rien savoir sur ta puissance ! Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Qu'a-t-il vu ?

- Il sait que je peux détecter toute la magie autour de moi et que je peux savoir qui l'a utilisé et... »

Dumbledore leva une main qui stoppa Harry. Le vieil homme s'assit dans son fauteuil et posa son visage entre ses mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit une plume et un petit morceau de parchemin. Après avoir écrit quelque chose dessus, il le tendit à Harry qui le prit doucement. C'était l'adresse de sa maison désormais.

« Ecoute Harry, tu as voulu faire partie de l'Ordre et j'ai accepté bien que je pense que tu sois un peu jeune. Ta première mission sera donc d'enquêter sur Drago Malefoy et d'en savoir plus sur lui et surtout assure toi bien qu'il ne soit plus mangemort. Je passerais ce soir et je le mettrais sous le sort de _Fidelitas_ car il est important que tout ce qui est dit dans cette maison ne doit pas être répété ni en sortir. Il est sous ton entière responsabilité et j'espère que tu comprendras qu'il doit être sous une surveillance constante. De plus, j'aimerais que tu évites d'utiliser trop de magie devant lui. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Harry ? Tout cela est de la plus haute importance.

- Oui professeur, j'ai bien compris, je surveille Malefoy et j'enquête sur lui. Dois-je essayer d'apprendre des trucs sur Voldemort ?

- C'est une très bonne idée ! Mais surtout sois discret sur tes pouvoirs… »

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et marcha jusqu'à Pré au lard silencieusement. Il était content d'avoir eu sa première mission même si celle-ci s'avérait difficile.

* * *

A 14 heures, Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveur comme convenu et il vit Drago assit à la même table que la veille, buvant un thé. Harry s'approcha et dit d'une voie qu'il voulait détachée : 

« Je vois que tu n'es pas en retard ! »

Drago leva la tête et le regarda en souriant.

« Un Malefoy n'est jamais en retard Potter ! On y va ?

- Tu m'as bien l'air pressé Malefoy ? plaisanta Harry avant d'ajouter qu'il avait besoin d'un remontant avant de partir. »

Il commanda un whisky et le bu en une seule gorgée, ce qui le fit sérieusement grimacer, sous le rire moqueur de Drago.

« Quand tu auras fini de ricaner bêtement on pourra partir, riposta Harry en se levant. »

Harry prit le bras de Malefoy et transplana avec lui devant chez lui. Drago retira son bras et demanda d'un ton surpris :

« Tu peux transplaner avec une autre personne Potter ? »

Harry hocha simplement la tête, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à cela. Dumbledore allait le tuer. Harry sortit le parchemin que ce dernier lui avait remis et le tendit à Drago.

« Tu as besoin de ça pour entrer ! Il va se consumer dès que tu auras fini de le lire. »

Drago lut l'adresse écrite d'une encre turquoise avant que le papier ne s'enflamme et brûle. Une maison apparut alors et Harry entra à l'intérieur. Drago était stupéfait.

« Et bien ? Tu attends quoi pour entrer Malefoy ? le réprimanda doucement Harry. »

Drago entra à sa suite dans une grande maison lugubre et froide. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était l'endroit où vivait Harry Potter. Cet endroit semblait regorger de magie noire. La tapisserie du hall était lugubre et il y avait une atmosphère de mort. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Drago mais il se ressaisit quand Harry lui proposa de lui montrer sa chambre. Ils montèrent le grand escalier et Harry l'emmena vers une porte blanche. Il fut rassurer de découvrir que sa chambre n'était pas du tout lugubre.

« J'ai nettoyé cette chambre ce matin. Tu peux refaire la décoration si tu veux, je m'en moque, du moment que rien n'explose, l'instruisit Harry.

- Merci Potter !

- Si tu as faim le dîner est fixé à 19 heures. »

Sur ces mots, Harry sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Drago se coucha sur le lit et fut content de voir que le matelas était de bonne qualité. Il se leva et, d'un coup de baguette, rangea ses affaires. Il se rassit ensuite sur son lit et invoqua son carnet et sa plume. Il inscrivit sur celui-ci le fait que Harry pouvait transplaner avec une autre personne puis relu la première page où il était inscrit :

_Harry Potter_

_17 ans, né le 31 juillet 1980._

_Ne supporte pas le fait que ses amis peuvent mourir._

_Naïf._

_Sarcastique._

_Ressent si une personne use de magie et même s'il est dans un endroit rempli de sorciers._

_A une confiance inébranlable envers tout le monde._

_Est inquiet de savoir comment réussir à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Est capable de transplaner en prenant avec lui une autre personne._

Il fit disparaître son carnet et réfléchit à sa situation. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Potter l'aurai invité à venir vivre chez lui. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son ennemi. Peut-être que ce dernier voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était réellement un mangemort. Il devait faire très attention à ses faits et gestes. Il ne devait pas se trahir après ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Il s'allongea sur son lit avant de s'endormir.

Harry était lui aussi partit dans sa chambre, il voulait réfléchir. Maintenant que Malefoy était chez lui, il avait un doute. Si cette désertion était tout simplement une manipulation de Voldemort pour l'espionner, il allait entraîner tous ses amis et l'Ordre vers la mort et c'était justement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il n'appartenait qu'a lui de le découvrir mais Dumbledore avait raison, mieux valait en dire le moins possible. C'est sur cette affirmation qu'il décida d'aller continuer de ranger sa maison.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre !!!! 

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Faites moi part de votre avis et de vos suggestions. Comment avez-vous trouvé la discussion entre Harry et Drago ? Je me suis bien embêtée à la faire. Puis j'ai décidé à la fin de la faire du point de vue de Drago avec un Harry sûr de lui.

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur submit review !!!

Bizz à tous !!


	5. rien n'est plus vivant qu'un souvenir

**Disclaimer : **Le décor et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi. Mais j'irais bien kidnappé Drago et Harry moi !!!

**Avertissement **: la fic que vous vous apprêtez à lire traite d'une relation homosexuelle (et donc il y aura des relations assez explicites), si cela vous ennuie ou si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, je vous recommande de ne pas continuer. Toutefois, si vous n'avez aucun problème avec cela, vous pouvez commencer. Merci de votre attention à tous !

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous !!! Comment allez vous en ce jour béni… lol… Voilà je publie un nouveau chapitre… Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez car je déteste plus que tout décevoir et j'espère que je ne vous déçois pas….

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Chapitre 5** : **rien n'est plus vivant qu'un souvenir… (1)**

« Mes enfants, j'ai une mission pour vous ! déclara Dumbledore. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent craintivement. Dumbledore les avait convoqué dès que Harry était sortit de son bureau. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie savait que si Harry devait écouter quelqu'un, cela ne pouvait être que ces deux-là.

« Votre ami, Harry, a rencontré Mr Malefoy hier au Chaudron Baveur et, contre toute attente, il l'a invité à habiter chez lui mais…

- QUOI ?? s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson, Ron manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

- Oui, oui, vous avez très bien compris. Il semblerait que Harry lui fasse confiance.

- Faire confiance à Malefoy ! Je t'avais dit Hermione qu'il était tombé sur la tête ! Vous voulez qu'on l'emmène à Ste Mangouste c'est bien cela ?

- Ron, voyons, Harry n'apprécierait pas que tu dises cela, blâma Hermione.

- Non Mr Weasley, continua Dumbledore en souriant, je veux que vous surveilliez discrètement Harry et Mr Malefoy. Allez souvent chez lui, essayez de trouver des informations sur Mr Malefoy auprès de tout le monde, allez fouiller un peu partout. Mais attention, je vous demande la discrétion absolue, Harry ne doit absolument rien savoir vous m'entendez, rien du tout. Sinon, vous le connaissez comme moi, il va se fermer. De plus, je veux et j'exige de vous que personne ne soit au courant de cela. C'est une mission très importante que je vous confie, je n'ai en aucun cas confiance en ce jeune homme. Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours mangemort. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. »

* * *

La grosse pendule de la cuisine sonna 18 heures. Harry avait passé son après-midi à ranger le bureau et deux chambres de l'étage. Malefoy n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de l'après-midi et cela convenait plutôt bien à Harry. Le rangement et le ménage avaient épuisé le jeune homme, aussi, il décréta qu'une douche chaude lui ferait du bien avant de commencer à préparer le repas pour lui et son nouveau colocataire. 

L'eau qui coulait sur sa peau mate lui fit le plus grand bien et détendit ses muscles endoloris par le nettoyage soutenu des trois dernières heures. Il resta sous la douche pendant une demi heure avant de se souvenir qu'il avait un dîner à préparer. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille fine. Il s'approcha du miroir et, après avoir passé sa main dessus pour enlever un peu de buée, regarda le reflet renvoyé par l'objet. Ses yeux verts étaient légèrement cernés, ses joues étaient creusées, ses cheveux toujours aussi mal coiffés et son visage était très pale.

« Harry Potter vous ressemblez à un mort-vivant, pensa-t-il. »

Il enfila un jean et un t-shirt rouge rapidement et sorti de la salle de bain en pensant au jeune homme blond qui habitait maintenant chez lui. Ce même jeune homme sortit de sa chambre au moment où Harry passait devant la porte. Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut et poussa un cri de surprise, provoquant un sourire moqueur sur le visage du blond.

« Je t'ai fait peur Potter ? ricana-t-il.

- Non Malefoy, je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à ce que tu sortes de ta chambre au moment où je passais, répliqua Harry d'une voix neutre, après que les battements de son coeur aient ralentis. »

Harry descendit les marches de l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine et, alors qu'il entrait, les lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement, laissant un Drago sans voix derrière lui. Cependant, celui-ci parvint tout de même à demander, d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu un peu moins intimidé :

« Comment fais-tu ça ? »

Harry se retourna et haussa un sourcil en regardant autour de lui pour comprendre de quoi Malefoy parlait.

« Comment je fais quoi ? Si tu ne t'exprimes pas clairement Malefoy je ne peux pas te répondre !

- Quand tu es entré, les lumières se sont allumées comme par magie ? Tu n'as pas remarqué peut-être? Tu es peut-être idiot en fait. »

A la grande surprise de Drago, le brun éclata de rire. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait sa Némésis rire comme cela et il se sentit chamboulé. Harry mit presque cinq minutes à se calmer, ce qui eut le don de faire oublier à Drago son léger trouble et de l'énerver :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ris-tu ? Je te préviens Potter, je…

- Malefoy, on est dans une maison de sorciers, on est des sorciers, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui t'étonne dans le fait que des lumières s'allument comme par magie, l'interrompit Harry avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. A chaque fois que tu entreras dans une pièce dans cette maison, celle-ci s'éclairera. Je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Cette maison est imprégnée de magie. »

Harry continua de rire, un peu plus discrètement, alors que Drago s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à bouder. Il voulait tellement trouver des informations sur Potter qu'il se rendait stupide. Un Malefoy ne se rend pas stupide. Harry sourit devant la mine vexée du blond et lui proposa, d'un ton d'excuse :

« Allez ! Je te prépare ce que tu veux manger si tu ne boudes plus !

- C'est bien vrai ça ? Tout ce que je veux ? demanda Drago malicieusement. Et tu le feras sans te moquer de moi ? »

Harry rit joyeusement en acquiescant. Malefoy avait l'air d'un petit garçon avec cet air.

« Eh bien… Tu vois… Je n'ai jamais manger de… oh bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais vraiment désiré… mon père trouvait que c'était indigne pour un Malefoy d'en manger et… enfin… j'aimerais bien en manger maintenant que…

- Malefoy si tu n'accouches pas tout de suite, c'est demain matin qu'on le mangera le dîner !

- Une pizza ! Voilà tu sais maintenant ! »

Drago détourna le regard, il n'aimait pas avouer ses faiblesses comme cela, et encore moins devant Saint Potter mais bon, pour une fois que son père n'était pas là. Et puis ils l'avaient envoyé dans cette horrible mission alors pourquoi n'en profiterait pas t-il ?

« Oh ! D'accord, je t'en fais une… répondit calmement Harry devant l'air vexé de Drago. Et puis, ne te sens pas gêné pour ça Malefoy, moi, je n'ai jamais mangé de caviar.

- Tu ne rates pas grand-chose, c'est horrible ! avoua Drago, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Harry avait préparé une pizza au fromage pour Drago et ce dernier avait admis qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter son père à ce propos, Harry avait rétorqué alors, plus pour lui-même que pour son ennemi, qu'il n'y avait pas que pour ça. Bien entendu, Drago n'entendit pas cela. Il avait presque manger la pizza à lui tout seul sans se rendre compte qu'Harry n'en mangea qu'une part minuscule.

* * *

Lorsque l'horloge indiqua 20h30, le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna, coupant Harry et Drago du silence mutuel dans lequel ils étaient depuis la fin du repas. Harry se leva pour ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer le directeur de Poudlard.

« Professeur… salua poliment Harry, je vous en prie, rentrez.

- Merci Harry ! Tu te doutes de l'objet de ma visite, n'est-ce pas ? pressentit Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr professeur, vous venez pour le sort de _Fidelitas_, pour Malefoy. Il est dans le salon. »

Harry conduisit alors son ancien directeur jusqu'à Drago. Celui-ci fit un tel sursaut en voyant Dumbledore qu'il faillit tomber. Dumbledore sourit :

« Je ne pensais pas être aussi effrayant que cela, Mr Malefoy.

- Euh… Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris de vous voir ici alors que… enfin vous voyez… que je ne suis plus à l'école…, bégaya Drago.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois bégayer comme cela en deux heures Malefoy, je vais finir par me demander si Voldemort ne t'a pas transformé en chochotte, se moqua Harry.

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte Potter, je ne te permets pas ! s'emporta Drago, après avoir grimacer au nom de son maître, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous ! leur ordonna gentiment Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes plus à l'école, alors tâchez de vous entendre. »

Le ton était calme mais sans réplique possible et les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent en se lançant des regards noirs. Le professeur reprit la parole pour expliquer à Drago le but de sa visite. C'est ainsi qu'il envoya sur le jeune mangemort le sort de _Fidelitas_, sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et Dumbledore lui expliqua alors, vaguement et sans laisser à Drago le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix, le rôle de cette maison, le but de Harry et pleins d'autres choses. La discussion dériva lorsque le nom de Rogue apparut.

« Quoi ?! Rogue est un espion ? C'est impossible… s'écria Drago. »

Harry, à ce moment, fut content que Drago soit sous le sort de _Fidelitas_ car la lueur qu'il voyait dans le regard de son ennemi d'école ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Dumbledore avait aussi vu cette lueur de dégoût et de colère, il avait essayé de lire dans l'esprit de Drago mais celui-ci avait l'air d'être un parfait occlumens. Il avait eu raison de prévenir Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, leur mission devenait de la plus haute importance. Il ne pouvait croire en l'innocence de Malefoy, il était sûr qu'il préparait quelque chose contre Harry pour Voldemort. Il était primordial de le surveiller mais Harry avait l'air de lui accorder toute sa confiance… ce qui était le plus dangereux. Il devait absolument prévenir Harry de faire attention avec ses pouvoirs. Voldemort ne devait pas être au courant de la puissance ancienne que Harry possédait. Jamais. C'est pourquoi il demanda à Harry de venir le voir le lendemain à son bureau pendant que celui-ci le raccompagnait. Harry accepta bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que Dumbledore lui ait réellement demandé son avis.

* * *

Le Survivant retourna dans le salon où il trouva Drago en pleine réflexion. Celui-ci avait compris s'être légèrement trahi lorsque la conversation avait été amenée à Rogue. Il devait se rattraper, cet instant d'égarement lui aurait valu un châtiment du Seigneur des Ténèbres si celui-ci avait été présent. Drago frissonna à cette pensée. Quelle peste soit ce sort de _Fidelitas_ !

« Avec cette tête tu me rappelles le jour où j'ai eu mon balai en première année. Tu as exactement la même expression ! déclara Harry, afin de faire sortir Drago de ses pensées. »

Le blond sursauta et leva la tête vers son hôte. Celui-ci avait un sourire timide. Drago répondit d'une voix froide :

« Tu aurais dû être renvoyé ce jour-là. J'ai toujours dit que Dumbledore faisait du favoritisme pour toi.

- C'est faux ! dit le brun d'une voix faussement vexée. Je le méritais ! Je volais très bien et ils n'ont fait que récompenser mon don.

- La prétention ne te va pas Potter ! Et puis je vole mieux toi !

- C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui attrapais tout le temps le vif pendant les matchs nous opposant ?

- C'était de la chance ! Comme la fois où tu as réussi à amadouer cet hippogriffe de malheur.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense juste que je suis plus doué que toi.

- Oh oui ! Tes notes en potion me l'ont prouvé.

- Rogue me détestait et tu étais son favori, ce n'était pas juste. »

Drago éclata de rire et il fut rapidement suivit par Harry. Ils se mirent à évoquer ainsi leurs souvenirs de Poudlard.

« Je peux te poser une question Potter ? demanda soudainement le blond alors qu'il parlait de la fois où Hermione lui avait mis une claque (« j'avais eu très mal ! »).

- C'est ce que tu fais mais je t'en prie, recommence, répondit poliment Harry.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté de me serrer la main et de devenir mon ami le premier jour ? »

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il posait cette question mais il avait l'impression que c'était la chose la plus importante à savoir en ce moment même. Bien que Harry fut surpris de la question de son invité, il confessa, lentement :

- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Je ne connaissais rien à la magie, je venais d'apprendre que mes parents s'étaient fait tuer par un puissant Mage Noir et tu t'es mis à critiquer la première personne qui m'ait parlé avec sympathie et mon premier ami. En plus, je t'ai trouvé tellement prétentieux et narcissique… Et aussi légèrement arrogant…

- Si tu avais accepté, tu crois qu'on serait resté amis ?

- Je ne pense pas, on est trop… différents. Et puis, j'ai tellement aimé te mettre la raclée au Quidditch.

- Et moi je t'ai mis la raclée pendant le club de duel de seconde année…

- Pfff… T'as fait sortir un serpent et je lui ai dit d'arrêter. Je ne vois pas quand tu as gagné, objecta Harry.

- Quelle mauvaise foi !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu faisais moins le malin quand tu étais à la cabane hurlante et que tu as eu la frousse des fantômes, railla le brun.

- Quoi ? Mais ! C'était donc toi ! Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! »

Drago s'était levé de son fauteuil et exultait de satisfaction. Harry ria :

« Tu veux peut-être qu'on rappelle Rogue pour qu'il me colle une retenue ? »

Drago se rassit et cessa son cri de victoire. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait fait apparaître du thé et quelques biscuits sur la table basse. Il servit le thé dans chacune des deux tasses. Drago se prit à aimer les gestes du Survivant alors qu'il approchait la tasse de ses lèvres pour boire le doux breuvage. Ses gestes étaient emprunts de sensualité et dégageaient une extrême douceur. Drago se sentit soudain apaisé, entouré d'une immense chaleur. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il fixait toujours Harry. Celui-ci rougit brusquement sous le regard scrutateur de son ennemi d'école et demanda s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage. Drago sortit de sa rêverie et, gêné, répondit que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste été emporté par ses souvenirs. Ils reprirent leur conversation mais le blond ressentait toujours le trouble qui l'avait envahit.

Ils parlèrent de leurs souvenirs communs jusqu'à ce que Harry commence à s'endormir sur son fauteuil. Ils mirent donc fin à leur discussion et Drago partit dans la salle de bain se laver. Au moment même, Harry se mit en marche vers sa chambre pour aller dormir. En passant devant la chambre de Drago, il eut envie de voir s'il pouvait trouver des indices sur celui qu'il avait invité. De vagues expressions lui dirent intérieurement qu'il n'était pas prudent, que Drago pouvait sortir de la douche à tout moment ou bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit de faire cela mais Harry étant Harry, il entra rapidement dans la chambre. Il échappa un léger cri de stupeur. La chambre était devenue verte et argent. Il n'y avait que ces couleurs et aucune autre. Harry s'était revu dans la salle commune des Serpentards lors de sa deuxième année pendant quelques secondes.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Ça te choque ? »

Harry se retourna précipitamment pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Serpentard, qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour des hanches. Il rougit violemment, ne pouvant se retenir d'admirer ce corps.

« Oh ! Euh… désolé, je voulais voir la déco… C'est… euh… comment dire… bredouilla-t-il.

- Tiens tiens, je vois que toi aussi ça t'arrive de bégayer Potter. Tu pouvais te moquer, ironisa Drago. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est… trop Serpentard pour moi ! affirma fermement Harry, après avoir reprit une contenance. »

Drago recula, faisant mine d'être vexé, et pouffa en ramenant ses cheveux ruisselant en arrière avec sa main droite, et c'est là que Harry la vit. Après un court instant d'hésitation, il s'avança vers Drago et prit son bras dans sa main. Il le retourna entre ses mains et regarda Drago dans les yeux, ses pupilles émeraudes dans les pupilles d'argent. Alors, voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas, Harry toucha la Marque des Ténèbres du bout d'un doigt puis la caressa de haut en bas. Sous ce contact, le corps entier de Drago trembla, il ferma les yeux et se berça de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait soudain. Harry, qui avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, les rouvrit paisiblement et prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il retira brutalement sa main, faisant sortir Drago de sa torpeur. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

« Je suis désolé Drago, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, je m'excuse. Pardon. »

Il poussa délicatement le blond et sortit de la chambre, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Drago se ressaisit et attrapa le bras du brun avant que celui-ci ne sorte. Il le retourna et chercha à retrouver les deux yeux verts. Lorsque le contact visuel fut reconquit, il souffla :

« Il n'y a aucun mal, Potter. Il n'a aucun mal. »

Harry se détacha de la prise de Drago et partit dans la direction de sa chambre. Arrivé sur son lit, il se calma. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi ce simple geste avait été aussi chavirant ? Pourquoi donc avait-il autant aimé ce contact ? Il était fatigué, très fatigué. Il s'endormit instantanément, comme s'il venait de boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

A quelques mètres de lui, dans une autre pièce, un carnet volait pour aller s'abattre sur un mur.

« Merde ! clama le blond, se jetant sur son lit et prenant son visage dans ses mains. »

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**A suivre…**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

(1) C'est une phrase de Federico García Lorca, un écrivain espagnol (comme son nom l'indique…lol).

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Et voilà, c'est la fin de mon chapitre. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Laissez moi vos reviews car j'aime vraiment beaucoup les lire. Et comme j'écris par rapport à ce que vous me dites eh ben c'est pas facile sans reviews… Alors à vos claviers !!!

Bon comme j'ai eu quelques reviews anonymes je réponds tout de suite…

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

_**RAR **_:

**Nekochan Miharu** : bon ben je te réponds aussi ici car ta question est pertinente donc toutes les personnes se posant la question auront une réponse (je suis trop gentille ). Bref, en premier merci pour tout ton soutien et tes reviews, j'adooore, merci… En second, ben non Harry n'est pas une drôle de créature…lol… En fait, sans trop dévoiler le suspense…(hi hi !) j'ai fait de lui un sorcier très puissant disposant de pouvoirs anciens… Mais tu en sauras plus par la suite… bisous à toi et merci pour tout !!

**Lucie :** Merci pour tes reviews… Moi aussi j'aime bien que Harry ait des pouvoirs en plus, ça effraie un peu Drago et moi j'aime ça !!! (je suis un peu sadique je sais…) Sinon ben ta réponse c'est un peu la même que celle que j'ai donné à Nekochan Miharu, c'est que Harry dispose d'une puissance ancienne… Bizz a toi et continue….

**Zaika :** merci merci, c'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais…

**Hermoni **: je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise… ça me fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que Harry est un peu naïf, ça doit être son côté Griffondor ou trop gentil… Comme tu le vois, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être gentil, c'est dans sa nature. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va se ressaisir le ryry… Que penses-tu du charme potterien dans ce chapitre ? Il agit petit à petit… Mais Drago ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça !!! C'est pas un mangemort pour rien… Voldemort veut en effet obtenir ses notes et tout ce qui pourra lui permettre de battre Harry (du moins c'est ce qu'il pense)… Bon ben j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, au plaisir de te relire… bisous tout pleins…

**Snappygirly **: Merci pour ta ptite review, c'est très gentil… Ne t'en fait pas… Harry va ouvrir les yeux à Drago… Mais comment ? Telle est la question ? bisou et à la prochaine….


	6. Daemon Alix Kerkow

**Disclaimer : **Le décor et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi. Même si j'irais bien kidnapper Drago et Harry moi !!!

**Avertissement **: la fic que vous vous apprêtez à lire traite d'une relation homosexuelle (et donc il y aura des relations assez explicites - ° lemon °), si cela vous ennuie ou si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, je vous recommande de ne pas continuer. Toutefois, si vous n'avez aucun problème avec cela, vous pouvez commencer. Merci de votre attention à tous !

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

**NDA** : bonjour à tous et à toutes !! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre… Bon je ne veux pas vous ressortir tout le temps la même chose à chaque chapitre mais j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire autant que le chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances… Gros bisous à vous… Ah ! J'ai failli oublier : merci vraiment beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai vraiment aimé les lire, merci du fin fond de mon p'tit cœur…. Bonne lecture...

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

**CHAPITRE 6 : ****Daemon Alix Kerkow**

La nuit envahissait chaque recoin de la ruelle où elle se trouvait. Elle marchait lentement sans cesser de regarder derrière elle, comme si elle craignait qu'on ne la suive ou même qu'on ne la remarque. Soudain, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour regarder où elle était, un « pop » se fit entendre. Elle se retourna vivement et sortit sa baguette, ses cheveux blonds dorés volant derrière elle. L'homme qui venait d'arriver la regarda avec un sourire. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette et tomba sur ses genoux.

« Lu… Lucius, c'est… c'est vous ? demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. Mais… que faites-vous ici ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la même question, ma chère épouse, répondit le dénommé Lucius. Je ne pense pas que le maître ait désigné cet endroit lors de la réunion.

- Je… je… euh…

- Et bien ? N'abusez pas de ma patience Narcissa.

- Je cherche mon fils…, répondit-elle la voix faible. »

Lucius s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras après l'avoir remise sur ses pieds. Il caressa ses doux cheveux dorés et lui fit un délicat baiser sur son front.

« Narcissa… Vous ne pouvez rien faire désormais, votre fils a fui, c'est un lâche, un traître à son sang, un…

- NON !! Je vous interdis, mon fils est fidèle, c'est impossible, explosa-t-elle en s'écartant violemment de l'étreinte de son époux. Mon fils… notre fils… voyons Lucius, vous le connaissez comme moi…

- Erreur, Narcissa… Je croyais le connaître. Je n'ai plus de fils, et vous non plus. Cessez de faire l'enfant et retournez à votre mission avant que le maître n'apprenne ce que vous essayez de faire.

- Je ne peux pas Lucius, je sais que notre fils n'est pas un traître. Je suis sûre qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, il s'est peut-être fait tuer, ou bien il s'est fait capturer par le camp adverse… Je sais que ce n'est pas un lâche… Lucius, aidez-moi… Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas croire en lui ?

- Cissy… Calmez-vous… Votre fils va très bien… Ecoutez-moi… Il est en mission pour le maître…

- QUOI ? Vous savez où il est ? hurla la femme, rouge de rage.

- Chut ! Calmez-vous j'ai dit ! Vous déshonorez votre rang, cessez cette crise qui n'a pas lieu d'être, avertit Lucius froidement. »

Narcissa se calma tout de suite et retourna se blottir dans les bras de son conjoint. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle releva la tête, s'écarta d'un pas des bras où elle était. Son visage était impassible, sans aucune larme ni aucune émotion. Si quelqu'un les voyait, personne n'aurait su qu'elle venait de perdre son sang froid et avait pleuré. Elle s'excusa et son mari sourit de nouveau.

- Bon… Il est occupé par une mission très secrète et je suis le seul au courant. La rumeur de sa désertion a été lancée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le couvrir. Maintenant, faites comme si vous ne saviez rien, je n'avais aucunement le droit de vous le dire.

- Très bien Lucius pardonnez-moi. Je ne dirais rien.

- Partez à votre véritable mission maintenant ! Le maître n'attendra pas. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Lucius disparut. Narcissa, quant à elle, essuya une larme de sa joue puis transplana pour arriver devant une maison et rejoindre sa sœur et un autre mangemort, qui était excités et lui reprochèrent son retard.

Le lendemain matin, aux informations moldues, le présentateur déclara qu'un mystérieux massacre avait eu lieu dans un petit village du nord de l'Angleterre et qu'une vingtaine de personnes étaient mortes dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une lancinante douleur au front. Il avait encore fait un rêve de Voldemort. Il était heureux car ses imbéciles de serviteurs avaient encore tué des moldus. Le survivant se leva difficilement de son lit. Il se rendit à la cuisine et se fit un café très noir. La pendule lui indiqua qu'il était juste 7 heures du matin. Il maudit Voldemort de le réveiller si tôt puis se prépara lentement pour aller voir le directeur de Poudlard comme convenu la veille. Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Drago, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il rougit à la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait. Toutes ses questions réapparurent aussitôt. Pourquoi Malefoy l'avait-il laissé faire ? Et puis pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi cette chaleur l'avait envie ? Pourquoi il s'était senti si vivant ? Lui qui s'était senti las de sa vie depuis si longtemps…

Harry arriva devant la grille du château de Poudlard à 9 heures. Il pénétra dans le parc du château avec une immense joie, il aimait l'aura magique du château. Il aperçut au loin de la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée de la cabane de Hagrid. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il se promit de passer voir le garde-chasse après son entretien avec Dumbledore.

« Entre Harry. »

Harry venait de frapper à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il entra et s'assit sur un fauteuil moelleux devant le bureau directorial.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu Harry. Je dois te parler à propos de nombreuses choses. On va commencer par la partie technique, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi voulait parler le vieil homme. Ce dernier prit deux bonbons au citron dans sa main et en tendit un à Harry, qui refusa poliment. Harry commençait à connaître le professeur et quand celui-ci prenait un bonbon au citron avant une conversation, cela voulait dire qu'elle était importante et qu'il lui coûtait d'en parler. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et commença :

- Harry, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que maintenant que tu as fini les cours à Poudlard, tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ta puissance magique. Et je suis persuadé que pour cela il faudrait que tu aies d'autres cours, des cours personnalisés.

- D'autres cours ? J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre ce que vous entendez par « d'autres cours » et « personnalisés » professeur, déclara Harry.

- En fait Harry, je t'ai trouvé un professeur qui viendra te dispenser des cours chez toi chaque jour, continua le directeur.

- Vous voulez dire que je devrais prendre encore des cours alors que je suis en vacances ? Rassurez-moi, mon professeur ne sera pas Rogue ?

- Le professeur Rogue Harry, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton de reproche, et non ce ne sera pas lui. »

Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Cela aurait été horrible, sa seule échappatoire aurait été le suicide. Une question émergea quand même de son esprit :

« Euh… Professeur, quel genre de cours cette personne va me donner ?

- Je m'étonnais que tu n'aies pas encore posé cette question, Harry, confessa le directeur. Tu auras de nombreuses disciplines : la magie sans baguette, l'occlumancie, la légimencie, quelques notions de soins pour soigner ton équipe ou toi pendant un combat, un moyen de contrôler tes émotions et enfin des cours théoriques sur la magie noire.

- La… la magie noire ? »

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête. Harry était interloqué.

« Mais… Pourquoi tout ces cours ?

- Je veux que tu sois prêt au maximum pour combattre Voldemort. L'occlumancie va te servir contre les attaques psychiques de Voldemort, tu vas voir que ce sera plus facile de la pratiquer avec ton nouveau professeur. Les sortilèges de soins te seront d'un grand secours si tu as une blessure non grave mais handicapante. Le contrôle de tes émotions va te permettre de contrôler également ta magie et donc de pouvoir te servir de toute ta magie. Les cours de magie noire te permettront de savoir contre quoi tu vas te battre même si je sais que tu n'en feras pas usage et j'insiste vivement sur le fait que tu n'étudieras que la théorie. Et enfin, la légimencie va nous amener sur le deuxième sujet dont je voulais te parler : Mr Malefoy. »

Harry se tendit sur sa chaise et un certain malaise l'envahit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dumbledore même s'il ne dit rien. Il se demanda comment expliquer sa pensée à son ancien élève sans qu'il se renferme encore plus.

« Je vous écoute, parvint finalement à articuler Harry, voyant que le directeur était reparti dans les méandres complexes de la pensée.

- Bien… Harry la légimencie va donc te permettre d'essayer de savoir ce que veux réellement Mr Malefoy.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en lui professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfaitement harry. Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai vu son regard hier lorsque j'ai parlé de l'Ordre, j'ai essayé de décrypter ses pensées mais il se révèle être un parfait occlumens.

- Je ne comprends pas à quoi va me servir la légimencie alors professeur, demanda poliment Harry, bien que sa voix était froide.

- En obtenant sa confiance, tu vas lui faire baisser un peu sa garde, du moins je l'espère, et tu pourras procéder à la légimencie sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. De plus, je suis sûr qu'il pratique la légimencie et je ne veux pas qu'il parvienne à te connaître. Il pourrait s'en servir contre toi, au risque de me répéter, je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

- Mais je ne peux pas professeur. C'est contraire à la bienséance, s'insurgea Harry. De plus, je pensais que vous accordiez mieux votre confiance. Vous l'avez bien accordé à Ro… au professeur Rogue, non ?

- Crois-tu que Mr Malefoy ait une quelconque moralité en tant que mangemort ? l'interrogea Dumbledore. Et je t'ai déjà tout expliqué à propos du professeur Rogue Harry, je ne reviendrais pas dessus maintenant.

- Innocent tant qu'on ne peut prouver le contraire monsieur, le rappela Harry sur un ton de reproche qui fit hausser les sourcils au directeur. »

Harry sortit du bureau avec cette dernière phrase. Il entendit le directeur lui dire qu'il y aurait une réunion de l'Ordre l'après-midi mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il partit vite de Poudlard, renonçant finalement à aller voir Hagrid. Cette conversation l'avait irrité au plus haut point, bien qu'il lui était impossible de réellement comprendre son emportement. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela quand il s'agissait de Drago ? Même à Poudlard, il avait mis du temps à comprendre que le blond était réellement devenu mangemort. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant confiance en Drago alors que le comportement de ce dernier était complètement opposé aux fondements de la confiance pure.

* * *

Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il haïssait ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Quelle idée de lui mettre ce stupide sort ! Il ne pouvait plus rien écrire sur son carnet. Dumbledore n'avait pas mentionné que le sort fonctionnait aussi sur Harry. C'était encore un de ses coups tordus.

« Il n'a pas confiance en moi ce vieux gâteux, ragea Drago ! »

Il avait besoin de parler à son père mais comment faire ? Il ne devait avoir aucun contact avec son maître ou avec un mangemort.

Il était toujours allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre. Il n'avait enfilé qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Il regarda son bras nu. Sa marque luisait encore, elle avait réagi au contact de Harry et avait noirci d'un coup, comme lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres les appelait. Seulement, il n'y avait eu aucune douleur comme avec son maître, au contraire, un intense bien-être l'avait envahi en partant de sa marque. Il se leva brusquement à cette pensée. C'était impossible ! Pourquoi sa marque réagissait-elle sous le toucher de Harry. Elle était faite du sang de Voldemort et du sien, il n'y avait pas de Harry Potter là-dedans. C'était impossible ! Impossible !

Drago ne cessait de se répéter cela quand il entendit Harry revenir. Il perçut un bruit étouffé, comme si quelque chose était tombé, puis un juron crié. Il sortit de sa chambre, inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouvé et tomba nez à nez avec un Harry Potter en colère qui avait le poing en sang. Harry passa devant lui sans le regarder et fila vers la salle de bain.

Le blond était resté planté sur la première marche des escaliers, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se ressaisit et rejoignit Harry dans la salle de bain après avoir entendu un second juron. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry avait vidé la pharmacie à la recherche de désinfectant et, alors qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, il l'avait échappé et la bouteille s'était cassée.

« Attends moi Potter ! Je reviens, finit par dire Drago. »

Le jeune mangemort courut prendre sa baguette restée dans sa chambre avant même de laisser le temps au brun de répondre. Il revint dans la salle de bain juste après. Harry s'était assis sur le coin de la baignoire, son poing saignait encore. Drago murmura une formule et un pot d'onguent apparut. Il s'assit à côté du blessé et lui prit la main. Il passa délicatement l'onguent sur les blessures qui s'arrêtèrent de saigner automatiquement. Il enroula ensuite une bande autour de la main de Harry.

Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence. Drago finit par demander à son hôte la raison de ses blessures. Harry baissa les yeux puis répondit avec un doux sourire qui fit frissonner le blond :

« Ma main a rencontré un mur.

- Rencontré un mur ? On ne me l'avait jamais sorti celle-là, soupira Drago.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Malefoy !

- C'est possible ! Mais si tu veux me parler, tu peux compter sur moi Harry. »

Harry le regarda fixement. Drago se maudit d'avoir prononcé cette phrase, pourquoi il avait fait ça, d'abord ? En plus, il l'avait appelé Harry. Vite, vite, une excuse !

« Oui… euh… on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms vu qu'on vit ensemble et puis… euh…

- Cela me convient… Drago, le coupa Harry. Mais je ne préfère pas te dire ce que j'ai car…

- Oui, je sais je n'ai pas de cœur, tu te répètes, l'interrompit Drago en se levant pour sortir.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça donc je ne me répète pas Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas de cœur alors plutôt que de raconter des conneries et de me couper la parole tu aurais dû m'écouter. »

Harry était de nouveau en colère, il fixait Drago avec des yeux noirs, même si celui-ci ne s'était pas retourné. Harry avança puis se pointa devant Drago, qui le regardait étrangement. Finalement il contourna le brun et sortit de la salle de bain en marmonnant, assez fort pour que Harry entende :

« Quel foutu caractère ces gryffondors ! »

Le carillon de la porte sonna. Harry alla ouvrir avec une telle lenteur qu'il arriva 3 minutes après que la cloche avait retentit. Il ouvrit la porte et resta bouche bée devant le visiteur. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Mais ce qui fascinait Harry, c'était l'étrange beauté du visiteur. Il avait les cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules avec quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur les yeux. Les yeux qui d'ailleurs étaient les plus étranges qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Ils étaient noirs avec des reflets bleus et violets. Harry aurait pu se perdre dedans si le visiteur ne s'était pas raclé la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Harry. Ce dernier se secoua et s'aperçut que l'homme avait les trains fins et qu'il avait un sourire moqueur.

« Euh… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Harry, en essayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, je suis Daemon Alix Kerkow. Mais je vous en prie appelez moi Daemon. »

La voix de Daemon était suave et chaude. Elle était rieuse, le porteur de la voix était en effet conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait chez Harry, il faisait toujours cette impression.

- Hum… euh… Daemon, oui, que faites-vous ici ?

- Et bien… Dumbledore ne vous a pas prévenu de mon arrivée. Je suis votre professeur. »

Harry recula, surpris. L'homme était vraiment bien foutu… quoi ? non ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire… Il y avait maintenant longtemps qu'il savait qu'il était gay mais il n'avait jamais eu une attirance physique si vite pour un homme… sauf peut-être Malefoy. Quoi ? mais non, il n'a jamais été attiré par Malefoy !

« Puis-je entrer ? »

La voix de son nouveau professeur le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'effaça pour le faire entrer. Daemon avait toujours son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et Harry avait envie de lui enlever ce sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne voyait qu'un moyen pour cela… Il parvint tout de même à se contrôler et vit que Daemon avait des valises.

« Vous… vous vivrez ici ? bégaya-t-il.

- Bien entendu ! Dumbledore ne vous en a réellement pas parlé ? Vous aurez un entraînement intensif. Mais je vous expliquerais tout cela au dîner Harry. C'est une très jolie maison que vous avez. »

Harry était estomaqué par la prestance de cet homme. Et dire que deux jours avant il se sentait seul. Aujourd'hui, il partageait sa maison avec deux hommes tous deux aussi beaux l'un que l'autre.

« Et ben, c'est pas gagné, marmonna-t-il. »

Le carillon sonna encore une fois. Harry se surprit à penser que si c'était encore un canon, il quittait définitivement le monde de la magie. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et Rogue le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Harry répliqua davant le sourcil haussé de son ancien professeur de potion :

« Je n'aurais jamais pu me passer de ma baguette de toute façon. »

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

**A suivre…**

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 6…

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais il était primordial pour la suite. J'espère que personne ne sera déçu…

J'espère avoir autant de reviews que la dernière fois… Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien…

Gros bisous à vous tous…

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

_**RAR**_

_**Hermoni : **_Coucou, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus. C'est vrai qu'ils ont pris contact. Dans ce chapitre il y a moins de contact car il faut quand même que je fasse avancer l'histoire (hé hé… j'avoue j'aime faire languir) mais promis je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre qui sera riche en contact (vu qu'Harry a deux prétendants maintenant…). En tout cas ne t'en fais Harry pardonneras à son Drago, je ne vais pas m'embêter à les mettre ensemble si Ryry doit n'en faire (encore !!) qu'à sa tête… Bon j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre ne te déçoit pas trop… A la prochaine… Bisous tous pleins…

**Snappygirly** : Coucou, merci pour ta review… Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre 5… J'espère que celui là te plait aussi… Donc voici la suite 5 jours après… J'ai pas mis trop longtemps je pense… bisou pour toi…

**Lucie** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu apprécie mon travail… lol… J'espère que ce chapitre ne dérègle pas à ta règle que je vais de mieux en mieux (si tu le dis… (-)). Oui, je vais écrire un lemon même plusieurs je pense car c'est une assez longue fic… Je n'ai pas mis M pour rien…lol… bizou à toi…

**Anna** : Kikou… Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise tant… C'est vraiment très gentil !! Je suis toute rouge devant ces compliments…lol… J'espère que la suite te plait encore… j'espère pouvoir te relire… Gros bisous à toi…

**HPDM fan** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews… Je suis contente que cela te plaise… Ne t'en fais pas la situation entre les deux va bientôt s'éclaircir… Harry est pas si naïf que cela et Drago pas si méchant, il est juste conditionné depuis sa naissance à être comme cela alors 17 ans de vie comme la sienne ne s'efface pas en un tour de main (dommage hein ?). Mais non, Drago n'est pas encore amoureux mais troublé oui… Harry s'apercevra de la trahison après qu'ils soient tous deux amoureux. Merci pour tous tes compliments. gros bizous pour toa…

**Miminou** : Merci pour tes compliments, je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait. Cela me fait chaud dans mon cœur :-).

**Mélanie** : merci ma ptite mel… je suis contente que ça te plaise… Moi aussi le passage avec la marque de Drago c'est mon préféré, j'ai trop aimé l'écrire… Gros bisous à toi ma mél que j'adore…


	7. Merci

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ au risque de me répéter tout vient de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling, je ne suis qu'une usurpatrice…. Bien que le personnage de Daemon A. Kerkow soit à moi (eh oui, j'y tiens je l'aime moi mon ptit démon…).

_**AVERTISSEMENT :**_ cette histoire parle d'une relation entre Harry et Drago soit deux HOMMES (ah ah ah). Donc ceux que ça dérange ne lisez pas s'il vous plait je ne veux pas être accusé d'avoir forcé à lire de pauvres personnes innocentes… Ah !!! Si vous êtes mineurs (enfin, moins de 16 ans !!), si vous êtes prudes (je n'ai jamais eu envie de vous pervertir), un de mes profs (aaargh !!!) ou un de mes frères (dégagez de là !!!), SURTOUT ne lisez pas… Merci à tous de votre attention, chers lectrices… peut-être lecteurs…

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**NDA **_: **Coucou mes ptits lecteurs à moi !!!!! J'espère que vous allez bien… Désolé du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, je m'en veux tellement, je me suis promis de ne jamais dépasser 5 jours entre deux updates et voilà que j'ai mis 8 jours… Je suis vraiment navrée… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas… Mais vous devez savoir que je n'y suis pour rien, c'est de la faute du chargeur de la batterie de mon ordi qui déconnait. Et mes frères n'ont pas voulu que je prenne l'ordi fixe pour taper ce chapitre donc j'ai dû attendre la réparation du chargeur… Grrr… Pour me faire pardonner je vais updater l'autre avant dimanche… Promis !!!! Bonne lecture à vous !!!!!**

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**Chapitre 7 : merci…**_

La réunion de l'Ordre avait duré près de deux heures. Seuls quelques membres avaient été appelés : Rogue, Remus, Daemon Kerkow, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Maugrey Fol Œil, Ron, Hermione et Harry. Chacun avait eu son ordre à faire. Rogue devait essayé d'apprendre plus de choses sur Malefoy dans le camp de Voldemort. Remus devait faire en sorte que personne ne soit au courant que Drago était au Square Grimmaurd, et surtout pas certains membres de l'Ordre qui faisait partis des espions à part Rogue. Daemon était bien entendu chargé des cours pour Harry (Rogue avait alors dit que c'était la seule mission impossible de toutes celles qui avaient été dites). Mc Gonagall serait la seule personne avec qui Daemon pourrait parlé de ces cours et à qui il devrait, chaque jour, faire un compte-rendu. Et enfin Maugrey devrait, comme d'habitude, s'assurer de la sécurité de Harry sauf qu'il devrait maintenant le protéger aussi (et surtout, d'après le directeur) de Drago Malefoy.

Quand le tour de Ron et Hermione était venu, Dumbledore dit qu'ils avaient déjà été avertis de leur mission et qu'il était inutile de la réexpliquer. Bien entendu, la curiosité de Harry fut aussitôt attisée. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait pas la dire devant tous les membres ? De toute façon, Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis donc ils lui diraient forcément en quoi consistait cette mission. La voix de son directeur le ramena à la réalité :

« Bien ! Cette réunion est donc terminée. Merci d'être ve…

- Quoi ? Mais… Et moi je fais quoi ? coupa Harry d'une voix suppliante.

- Oh ! Ben je pensais que tu aurais compris Harry. Tu dois tout faire pour maîtriser chaque cours de Mr Kerkow et tu as aussi la mission que je t'ai confiée il y a deux jours dans mon bureau, lui rappela Dumbledore d'un ton neutre. »

Rogue fit un rictus méprisant et partit pour transplaner. Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall partirent aussi après avoir salué Harry. Il ne restait plus que Daemon, Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Après cinq minutes de silence gêné, Remus se leva et serra fort Harry dans ses bras, dans une étreinte paternelle et réconfortante.

« J'ai confiance en toi Harry et je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu les battras tous et surtout l'autre face de serpent, glissa-t-il. »

Harry ne put répondre mais il fit un grand sourire et serra encore plus fort Remus. Ce dernier se détacha de Harry doucement et partit après un court salut de la main aux autres personnes présentes.

« Bon ben je vais ranger mes affaires moi, je vais vous laisser un peu, avança Daemon timidement. Je crois que vous devriez parler. »

Et il partit en courant. Ron tourna la tête vers Harry :

« Il est un peu dingue ce mec non ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous l'œil mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé de Hermione.

« Je me demande bien comment je vais faire pour rester stoïque et concentré face à lui pour travailler, dit Harry, riant toujours.

- Surtout qu'il est vraiment très beau ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? avoua Hermione. »

Ron faillit s'étrangler :

« Bof, critiqua-t-il. Il y a mieux !

- Désolé mon pote mais je me range du côté d'Hermione cette fois, je le trouve canon aussi, déclara Harry.

- Qui est canon ? demanda une voix suspicieuse derrière eux. »

Harry se retourna. Drago était adossé contre la porte, les mains dans les poches. Il regardait Harry d'un œil soupçonneux. Harry lui sourit et nargua Drago :

« Ben… on parlait de toi bien sûr… »

Drago leva les sourcils puis tira la langue à Harry quand celui-ci explosa de rire. Ron et Hermione les regardaient avec une totale incompréhension peinte sur leurs visages. Drago vint s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Harry sut que le moment pour parler de la mission de ses amis était parti. Voyant leurs têtes éberluées devant Drago, il décida de s'amuser un peu, à leur détriment :

« Ron, Mione, je vous présente Drago Malefoy, mon… euh… colocataire. Drago, je te présente Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes meilleurs amis. Voilà les présentations sont faites. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? J'ai faim ! »

Les trois le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Harry leur fit un sourire innocent. Drago, qui comprit vite son manège, parvint à articuler sans rire :

« Pour moi, ce sera la même chose qu'hier soir Harry, s'il te plait.

- Très bien Drago ! Et vous, une pizza, ça vous convient ? Ron ! Hermione ! Allo ?

- Euh… oui, une pizza d'accord, répondit Hermione, se ressaisissant. »

Harry prit sa baguette qui était posée sur la table et sortit pour aller dans la cuisine.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes Malefoy mais je te préviens que si tu touches à un cheveu de Harry ou si tu abuses de la stupide confiance qu'il a pour toi, tu auras affaire à moi ! mit en garde Ron.

- Et à moi aussi Malefoy, tu auras du mal à t'en remettre, mangemort ou pas ! ajouta Hermione.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur vous savez, je connais des sorts dont vous ne pouvez pas même imaginer les effets alors vos menaces elles me font rire doucement. Et puis si Potter me fait confiance ça le regarde, pas vous ! répliqua Drago d'une voix sèche.

- Tu n'es qu'un être vil et cruel, continua Hermione, et Harry finira par le remarquer et c'est lui qui t'écrasera. »

Drago sourit d'un air menaçant à Hermione mais ne répondit rien. Comme ces deux-là pouvaient être lourds !

« Hey ! Me revoilà avec de bonnes pizzas, s'exclama Harry en rentrant dans la pièce. J'ai aussi pensé à aller chercher mon beau professeur. »

En effet, Daemon le suivait et sourit aux personnes qui étaient assises. Il n'était pas dupe, il sentait l'aura de tension qui planait dans la pièce et il savait que Harry aussi avait dû la sentir mais il ne disait rien et Daemon aurait voulu savoir pourquoi. Il sentait que la puissance magique de Harry lui était supérieure et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait choisi, lui, pour enseigner à Harry Potter.

Harry s'assit entre Drago et Daemon. Il servit une part de pizza à tout le monde et à lui aussi. Un silence pesant planait autour de la table, pendant que chacun dévorait sa part. Harry les regardait tous tour à tour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il y avait une grande tension et il détestait cela.

« Franchement, vous êtes nuls ! protesta-t-il.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Harry, lui répondit Hermione.

- Vous continuez avec vos querelles d'école et vous ne vous parlez pas. Oubliez donc ceci et profitez des moments de bonheurs, continua Harry, on ne sait pas si la vie sera toujours ici.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique Harry, s'écria Ron. Tu invites chez toi ce… cette… fouine et tu veux qu'on devienne amis avec lui simplement parce que tu es trop naïf pour t'apercevoir que c'est encore un mangemort et qu'il te roule dans la farine. Je suis sûr qu'il est envoyé par Tu-sais-qui pour t'espionner ou pire pour te tuer et toi c'est comme si tu lui tenais la main ayant le couteau qui te tuera.

- Ron, je…

- Pour qui tu te prends Weasley ! coupa Drago. Je te signale que si tu es trop con pour ne pas oublier des querelles de gamins je n'y suis pour rien moi et Harry encore moins alors tu ne l'agresses pas comme ça sinon je te jure que je vais utiliser les nombreux sorts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a appris pour te punir.

- Drago ! réprimanda Harry. Je ne te permets pas de menacer mes…

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malefoy, l'interrompit Ron, tout ce que je vois c'est que c'est la deuxième fois que tu me menaces avec les sorts que ton cher maître t'a appris. C'est beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui est censé détester user de ces sorts non ?

- Ron, s'il te plait, je préfèrerais que tu ne parles pas de…

- Je suis désolé si ta sale tête de con me donne envie de te tuer, trancha Drago, tout ce que je vois c'est que à l'instant où je te parle je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'exploser ta tronche et je crois que je ne vais pas me gêner.

- Bon, maintenant j'aimerais que vous vous calmiez tous les deux car… essaya Harry avant que Hermione ne lui coupe encore la parole.

- Malefoy si tu touches Ron, je ne réponds plus de mes actes non plus et même si je ne suis pas experte en magie noire je pourrais trouver de quoi te faire souffrir.

- Ooooh ! Comme c'est mignon, tu protèges ton imbécile de petit ami, c'est vrai que vu son intelligence on se demande s'il est même capable de tenir une baguette, ironisa le blond.

- Tu me fais bien rire Malefoy car c'est toi qui s'est insurgé que Ron ait agressé Harry. Alors peut-être qu'on a pas compris avec Ron que tu te tapais Harry, répliqua Hermione dans un accès de colère.

- CA SUFFIT ! hurla Harry. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry. Il s'était levé et une lueur rouge l'entourait. Daemon avait continué de manger pendant la dispute et n'avait même pas levé la tête mais il la redressa vivement en entendant le cri de Harry. Peu à peu, le corps de Harry s'éleva dans le ciel et il se stoppa quand ses pieds furent à cinquante centimètres du sol, un noir profond envahit la pièce malgré le soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. A ce moment-là, les baguettes de Ron, Hermione et Drago leur échappèrent des mains et vinrent dans celle tendue de Harry, les vitres des fenêtres explosèrent, la table et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus étaient en train de se fondre en de multiples particules. Le sol tremblait et tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à tourner autour de Harry sans jamais le toucher.

Puis, soudainement, tout revint en place, la table redevint table, les vitres redevinrent vitres, les meubles reprirent leur place initiale et les ténèbres qui les envahissaient s'évanouirent. Harry tomba sur le sol et l'aura rouge qui l'auréolait se fondit dans son corps. Il tenait toujours les baguettes des trois dans la main. Il se tourna vers Daemon et lui sourit, avant de prononcer difficilement :

« Merci. »

Hermione approcha de Harry et avança son bras pour lui caresser la joue. Mais il fit un mouvement violent sur le côté pour éviter le contact.

« Dégages, murmura-t-il.

- Mais… Harry excuse-nous, on ne voulait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot dégages Hermione ? la coupa-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui effraya Hermione, la forçant à se reculer.

- Ecoute Harry, essaya Ron, on est navré mon pote mais… »

Harry, qui était toujours assis et fixait le sol depuis qu'il avait parlé à son professeur, redressa la tête et le regarda. Même Drago eut un moment de recul. Ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'être noirs tant la colère qu'ils montraient était intense. Il prononça alors d'une voix dure et métallique que personne ne lui connaissait :

« Dégagez ! Tous les deux ! Je ne veux plus vous voir dans ma maison ! »

Et il jeta les deux baguettes vers la sortie, sans lâcher celle de Drago. Ron allait encore répliquer mais Hermione le prit par le bras et lui fit signe de se taire. Ils sortirent tous les deux sans prononcer un seul mot.

Harry se remit à fixer le sol. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence Daemon se manifesta :

« Harry, je te conseille de te reposer, ta magie a été trop sollicité et tes émotions aussi. Je t'attends ici à 18 heures pour qu'on parle de tes cours. Il faut absolument qu'on commence demain. On décidera ce soir de l'emploi du temps. Je te conseille aussi de mieux manger que cela, j'ai bien vu que tu n'as pas touché au plat ce midi. Mr Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous l'aidiez à monter dans sa chambre car il est incapable de se lever. »

Daemon se leva alors de la chaise où il était, la seule qui n'avait pas volé pendant le débordement de Harry, et avança en direction des escaliers, mais Harry l'interpella :

« Je suis désolé Daemon, vraiment désolé. Merci de m'avoir arrêté. Merci de tout cœur ! Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver sinon…

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu arrives à canaliser ta puissance magique. Maintenant, repose-toi. »

Drago avança prudemment vers Harry. Il craignait qu'il ne réagisse comme il l'avait fait avec ses amis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kerkow lui avait demandé à lui, son pire ennemi, de relever Harry. Il s'assit à côté du brun.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas dû répondre à Weasley. C'est de ma faute. »

Harry releva la tête et le regarda. Drago fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait plus de colère dans ses yeux mais seulement une profonde douleur. De plus, il voyait que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de sa Némésis.

« Je sais, c'est la première fois que tu m'entends m'excuser. Je dois aussi t'avouer que moi-même j'en suis surpris, railla Drago. »

Le brun lui fit un sourire timide. Puis il rebaissa la tête. Drago, qui ne revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire, releva le menton de Harry.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Harry, tu n'y es pour rien si tu as deux imbéciles pour amis.

- Drago, ne les insultes pas s'il te plait. Ils ont réagis comme ça pour me protéger. Ils n'ont pas fait attention à ce qu'ils disaient, affirma Harry d'une voix éteinte.

- Potter, tu es vraiment un gryffondor naïf, se moqua Drago. Je ne suis pas sûr que me dire que je me tape Harry Potter, leur ami, soit vraiment pour te protéger, ou alors ta copine et moi on n'a pas le même sens du mot protection.

- Elle s'est laissée emportée par la colère…comme moi. Je suis un monstre.

- Tu ne dois pas dire ça Harry, tu as juste un trop-plein de puissance à évacuer. C'est normal. Bon c'est vrai que tu m'a un peu effrayé mais que veux-tu je suis un Serpentard et je ne suis pas aussi courageux que les gryffons. Allez ! Lève toi que je t'emmène dans ton lit ! »

Harry sourit franchement à Drago et prononça un « merci » sincère. Il se leva mais ses jambes avaient du mal à le retenir. Drago passa alors son bras dans le dos de Harry et l'aida à monter les marches de l'escalier. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du brun et Drago l'aida à se coucher. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se retourna pour sortir de la chambre. Harry lui attrapa le bras avant même qu'il ait pu amorcer deux pas.

« Restes avec moi ! Je t'en prie… »

Drago se coucha donc à côté de Harry, non sans se sentir gêné. Et Harry ne l'aida pas non plus lorsqu'il se blottit dans les bras du blond et qu'il lui laissa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Un tourbillon de sensation l'envahit au contact des lèvres du Survivant. Drago ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter ce geste. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était le bonheur intense qu'il avait ressenti au contact du brun. Il avait aimé ce baiser. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa mission, il se rapprochait trop du brun et cela devenait inquiétant. Cependant, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'arriver sur ses lèvres. Et, sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment de son geste, il se mit à caresser les cheveux doux de Harry Potter, celui qu'il allait devoir trahir.

* * *

« On est vraiment dans la merde Hermione. Harry va nous détester et Dumbledore va nous renvoyer de l'Ordre du phénix. » 

Ron et Hermione avait transplané au Terrier et était parti directement dans la chambre du roux. Hermione se mit à pleurer.

« Oh mon dieu Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »

Ron se pencha et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

« On doit tout faire pour qu'il se rende compte de l'ordure qu'est Malefoy !

- Mais Ron, il ne veut plus nous voir et je crois qu'il ne nous croira plus à propos de Malefoy.

- Ecoute Hermione, il faut qu'on en parle à Dumbledore. En plus, la maison de Harry, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est le Quartier Général de l'Ordre donc il sera obligé de nous revoir.

- Ooooh ! Mais tu as raison Ron. Il faut qu'on en parle à Dumbledore. Nous irons le voir demain. J'espère que Rogue va pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui pourra tromper ce traître de Malefoy.

- C'est bien la première fois que l'on compte sur Rogue pour faire quelque chose.

- J'espère que Harry va nous pardonner quand même…

- On est ses meilleurs amis, on ne peut rien sans lui et il ne peut rien sans nous. On trouvera le moyen de se faire pardonner ma puce. »

Il se pencha et captura doucement les lèvres de sa compagne.

A deux endroits différents, deux baisers furent donnés au même moment…

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**A SUIVRE …**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

Voilà, voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui…

Je remercie tous les reviewers du chapitre dernier et je vais d'ailleurs répondre aux reviews anonymes dans un instant…

Avant j'aimerais savoir si vous trouvez que l'histoire va trop vite avec le baiser de Harry et Drago ou si je vais trop lentement. Moi je pense que c'est bien comme cela mais j'aimerais savoir ce que VOUS vous en pensez. Alors dites le moi s'il vous plait…

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**J'aimerais aussi vous faire part de la naissance de mon petit cousin Erwan le samedi 4 août à 11h30. Je souhaite toutes mes félicitations aux parents Mimi et Delph et à la grande sœur Ambre de 2 ans et demi. Votre fils est trop mignon…**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**RAR**_

**Miminou :** merci, c'est cool que tu ais aimé le chapitre 6 car j'ai eu peur de décevoir… J'espère que ce chapitre est aussi bien que les autres alors… Sinon ben oui j'ai bien envie de faire un ptit jeu amoureux entre Harry et son prof mais il n'y aura rien de concret car Harry est amoureux de Drago… C'est juste histoire qu'il y ait un peu de jalousie chez notre ptit Dray… lol… bizz à toi…

**HPDM fan** : je suis contente que le chapitre 6 t'ait fait rire… Ce chapitre n'est pas trop drôle mais j'espère qu'il est bien quand même…

**Lucie** : merci merci… C'est gentil d'avoir créer une règle pour moi…lol… Voici le chapitre 7 j'espère qu'il est bien…

**Snappygirly **: contente que la fin soit appréciée… Je me suis éclatée à la faire… Elle n'était pas prévue mais elle m'est venue comme ça et je l'ai ensuite trouvée indispensable… bizz

**Anna :** moi aussi je suis jalouse de Harry… snif… Mais je pense que ça ne va pas être de tout repos pour lui ces deux canons… Merci pour ta review c'est trop gentil… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu… A bientôt et bisou a toi…

Bon ben voilà, j'ai répondu à tout le monde... J'espère avoir autant de reviews que la dernière fois, je vous adore tous, tout ceux qui me lisent et qui aiment, même ceux qui ne donnen pas de reviews... Merci d'aimer, c'est déjà beaucoup... Merci !!!!


	8. Cours d'occlumancie

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ au risque de me répéter tout vient de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling, je ne suis qu'une usurpatrice…. Bien que le personnage de Daemon A. Kerkow soit à moi (eh oui, j'y tiens je l'aime moi mon ptit démon…).

_**AVERTISSEMENT :**_ cette histoire parle d'une relation entre Harry et Drago soit deux HOMMES (ah ah ah). Donc ceux que ça dérange ne lisez pas s'il vous plait je ne veux pas être accusé d'avoir forcé à lire de pauvres personnes innocentes… Ah !!! Si vous êtes mineurs (enfin, moins de 16 ans !!), si vous êtes prudes (je n'ai jamais eu envie de vous pervertir), un de mes profs (aaargh !!!) ou un de mes frères (dégagez de là !!!), SURTOUT ne lisez pas… Merci à tous de votre attention, chers lectrices… peut-être lecteurs…

O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O

**NDA :** Coucou à toutes (et tous…) !!!! Ben voilà, comme je l'ai promis, mon nouveau chapitre…. Les choses commencent peu à peu à se concrétiser mais pas trop quand même car j'aime faire languir tout en faisant avancer les choses !!!! Eh oui, je suis peut-être un peu sadique (on me l'a beaucoup dit dans les reviews donc je veux bien l'admettre…) ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !!!!

O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O

**ChApItRe 8 : cours d'occlumancie**

Drago ouvrit les yeux doucement, il devait s'être assoupi. Il tourna la tête et eut un mouvement de sursaut. A côté de lui, il y avait Harry ; Harry qui dormait à poings fermés malgré son sommeil agité. Il comprit à cet instant que c'était les gémissements de peur du brun qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Harry était en train de pleurer dans son sommeil, il demandait à quelqu'un d'arrêter, il disait qu'il ne voulait plus voir ça, il se débattait doucement. Drago approcha sa main de l'épaule de Harry et le secoua légèrement en murmurant :

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi ! »

Seulement le brun le repoussa sans se réveiller. Alors Drago, qui n'était pas patient plus de cinq minutes, secoua furieusement Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux verts étaient embués de larmes et cherchait vaguement quelque chose autour de lui. Il prit ses lunettes et se retourna pour croiser deux yeux gris étonnés.

« Euh… Désolé… Bégaya Harry en détournant la tête et en rougissant. »

Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain sans rien ajouter. Drago le suivit et hurla son nom, pour qu'il se retourne et lui explique la cause de ce rêve mais Harry venait déjà d'entrer dans la salle de bain en laissant la porte entrouverte. Drago avança prudemment et entendit Harry vomir dans les toilettes. Il était complètement abasourdi. Comment un rêve pouvait-il provoquer une telle réaction ? Il entendit l'eau du lavabo couler.

« Il a encore rêvé n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Daemon.

« Euh… Oui… Comment savez-vous ? demanda Drago, un air stupéfait sur le visage.

Je le sais c'est tout… C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Drago le regarda entrer dans la salle de bain, où Harry avait mis sa tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Il vit Harry relever la tête vers Daemon et l'entendit s'excuser de n'avoir pas réussi à empêcher son rêve. C'était trop étrange. Pourquoi Potter s'excusait d'avoir des cauchemars ? Et pourquoi ces cauchemars contrariaient tant Daemon ? Il se passait vraiment des choses curieuses autour de Harry. D'abord la démonstration de ses pouvoirs hier. Il était resté stoïque mais il avait été époustouflé, Harry était très puissant et il comprenait peu à peu la peur de son maître. Il savait qu'il devait vérifier s'il était possible de le noter dans son carnet vu que cela s'était passé hors d'une réunion de l'Ordre et que ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui l'avait dit. Pourtant il ne voulait pas essayer. Il était inquiet pour Harry et ce n'était pas normal. Il avait besoin de boire un verre pour avoir les idées plus claires.

* * *

Pendant que Drago cherchait du whisky pur feu dans la maison. Daemon et Harry s'était installé dans la chambre du dernier pour discuter des cours. Daemon avait donné à Harry une chocogrenouille et le jeune Survivant se remettait doucement de son rêve.

« Te sens-tu en état de me raconter ce rêve ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas différent de d'habitude. Des innocents qui sont torturés, qui souffrent, qui meurent… Des enfants moldus qui sont persécutés, leurs parents mourant devant eux… Je n'en peux plus… J'en ai marre…

- Veux-tu que nous commencions par l'occlumancie ? proposa Daemon.

- Je ne sais pas… De toute façon, je ne suis vraiment pas très doué dans cette discipline.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Harry. Tu n'aimais pas l'occlumancie avec ton ancien professeur mais pas avec moi… Je sens qu'avec moi, tu vas tout réussir. Je suis un excellent professeur… »

Harry lui fit un mince sourire. La présence de Daemon était apaisante. Il eut une soudaine envie de se blottir dans ses bras mais il se ressaisit à temps… Décidément il était incapable de résister, que ce soit devant Drago ou devant Daemon.

« Je pense que nous devrions étudier une discipline par jour, sauf pour l'occlumancie car je te ferais étudier la légimencie en même temps. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je n'en pense rien, c'est vous le professeur, murmura Harry.

- Harry, ne me vouvoie pas. Tu sais je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi, tu me donnes des complexes là, plaisanta Daemon. Et quand je te demande ce que tu penses de quelque chose, répond moi franchement. Je ne suis pas supérieur à toi. Je suis là pour t'aider à faire sortir de toi le meilleur lorsque tu en auras besoin seulement et non lorsque tes émotions sont trop fortes.

- Très bien. Alors, dis-moi mon emploi du temps, dit Harry d'un ton las.

- Bon. Le matin on se lève à 6 heures et…

- Quoi ?!

- …et on va courir pour nous mettre en forme, continua Daemon sans se soucier de l'interruption de Harry. Ensuite on travaille jusqu'à midi. On reprendra à 14 heures et on finira quand je penserai que ce sera bon pour la journée, c'est-à-dire quand tu ne pourras plus tenir debout. Tu auras ta soirée de libre bien sûr…

- Ouais… Mais si je ne peux plus me lever je ne vois pas à quoi va me servir ma soirée à part pour dormir… ironisa Harry.

- Tu comprends vite Harry, on va bien s'entendre. Mais ne t'en fais pas tu auras ton dimanche de libre... »

Harry grogna mais ne releva pas. Ensuite Daemon associa les cours à chaque jour de la semaine, excepté le dimanche. Ainsi, Harry étudierait la magie sans baguette le lundi, la théorie de la magie noire le mardi, les sortilèges de soin le mercredi, comment se contrôler émotionnellement le jeudi, des cours de combat à l'épée et de corps à corps le vendredi (une idée stupide de Daemon pour lui occuper stupidement une journée de plus, selon Harry) et l'occlumancie et la légimencie le samedi. Après avoir exposé cela à Harry, le jeune professeur sortit non sans avoir ajouté :

« A demain 6 heures mon p'tit Harry. »

* * *

Drago avait fini par tomber sur une bouteille de whisky pur feu dans un placard de la cuisine. Il en but une longue gorgée. Il détestait vraiment ce stupide Survivant.

_« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi, pour cette stupide mission ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement tué des imbéciles moldus ou des sang de bourbe idiots ? Et pourquoi j'ai envie d'embrasser Potter ? »_

Il n'aimait pas se poser des questions. Cette mission devait se boucler rapidement sans aucune accroche. Il aimait garder le contrôle sur tout et là tout contrôle lui avait échapper la veille lorsque Potter avait caressé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il entendit des pas descendre les marches de l'escalier principal. Il but une autre gorgée et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Harry qui descendait.

« L'alcool ne vous aidera pas à vous sentir mieux, Mr Malefoy, exposa l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? répliqua Drago froidement.

- Si vous buvez, vous ne pourrez pas contrôler correctement votre esprit et je suis excellent legimens. C'est aussi simple que ça… Et quoi que vous cachiez, je le saurais.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, je suis honnête avec Harry, murmura Drago mais il fit tout de même disparaître la bouteille. »

Daemon sourit d'un air entendu puis commença à préparer le dîner en disant qu'il fallait désespérément que Harry mange et qu'il comptait sur Drago pour le forcer à manger. Celui-ci émit un léger soupir et se leva pour aller chercher Harry. Il monta les escaliers et avança en direction de la chambre. Il allait pousser la porte entrouverte de la chambre lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots provenant de la chambre. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il entra alors dans la chambre et s'arrêta en voyant Harry en boule dans un coin de la chambre, la tête sur les genoux. Il s'approche et Harry redressa vivement la tête. En apercevant le blond, il essuya rapidement ses larmes et tenta de se lever, mais avant qu'il ait fait le moindre geste, deux bras l'encerclaient. La surprise passée, il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte timide et tendre, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de Drago. Aucun des deux ne prononça de paroles, savourant chacun la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre.

Finalement, quand il fut sûr que Harry s'était bien calmé, Drago s'éloigna de Harry mais il resta tout de même proche du brun. Il hésitait à demander à Harry ce qu'il avait, mais il craignait que ce dernier élude la question comme il le faisait toujours. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Harry et vit que celui-ci le regardait intensément. Il rougit, en prenant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Merci. »

Drago le regarda à son tour. Le brun souriait, d'un sourire timide mais franc, et se releva.

« De rien, maugréa Drago. Serait-il indiscret de te demander la cause de cela ?

- En considérant le fait que c'est grâce à toi que je me sens mieux, et que c'est la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures que tu me consoles, je te donne le droit de poser la question, répondit Harry comme s'il ne venait pas de pleurer.

- Oui. Mais vas-tu y répondre ?

- J'ai eu un contre coup de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. J'ai renvoyé mes amis comme des malpropres tout simplement car je suis incapable de canaliser cette putain de magie en moi. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus me parler et j'ai besoin d'eux. Il y a aussi mes visions, j'en ai marre de voir des gens mourir et se faire torturer toutes les nuits ou dès que je m'endors. JE HAIS VOLDEMORT. Je te jure Drago je vais le tuer, je vais vraiment le tuer. Tu as choisi le bon camp en revenant vers moi car je vais tuer tous ces connards de mangemorts et leur face de serpent de maître. Et je rirais quand je le tuerais, comme lui a ri quand il a tué mes parents. »

Drago ne put répondre un seul mot. Au fur et à mesure de la tirade de son vis-à-vis, la même lueur rouge du midi entourait Harry. Pourtant elle était plus compacte autour de Harry, moins diffuse. La lueur de défi et de détermination dans les yeux de Harry troubla énormément Drago. Etait-il possible que Harry gagne cette bataille. Si on lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt que Harry avait ses chances, il aurait ri au nez de la maudite personne. Il allait prononcer quelque chose quand daemon entra dans la chambre. Il le vit jeter un rapide regard sur lui et Harry puis sourire.

« Je vois que tu te contrôles de mieux en mieux Harry, et sans mes cours. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça, j'ai ressenti l'explosion de magie du rez-de-chaussée. »

Le halo rouge de Harry disparut immédiatement et Harry éclata de rire.

« Désolé mais je dois sortir de cette chambre ! parvint-il à dire. C'est trop éprouvant de rester avec deux canons dans ma chambre, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je pense que nous devrions aller manger, c'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse non ? »

Drago était bouche bée, stupéfait de ce qu'avait dit Harry mais aussi du changement brusque du brun. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Harry venait de pleurer dans ses bras cinq minutes plus tôt. Il tourna la tête vers Daemon qui sortait de la chambre et remarqua que celui-ci faisait un grand sourire et ne semblait pas du tout choqué. La relation entre Harry et son professeur était un peu trop ambigue pour Drago et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait subitement envie d'enfermer le dit professeur dans une Armoire à Disparaître.

* * *

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance avenante, Harry et Daemon faisant la conversation pour trois, Drago était trop occupé à arbitrer le combat entre sa raison et ses pensées pour participer à la conversation. A la fin du repas, Daemon ordonna à Harry de se coucher et Drago partit lui aussi se coucher, ne souhaitant rester seul avec le professeur.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux devant la porte de la chambre de Drago, Harry se retourna vers lui et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Drago rougit et resta bloqué devant sa porte pendant quelques secondes après que Harry soit entré dans sa chambre. Drago pénétra alors également dans la sienne. Il se coucha sur le lit puis se redressa vivement. Il chercha son carnet puis le trouva par terre dans un coin de la chambre, là où il était tombé la veille. Il fit apparaître une plume et inscrivit dessus, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion :

_Dispose d'un très grand pouvoir mais qu'il ne sait pas encore maîtriser. Toute sa magie explose lorsqu'il est en colère._

_Il est toujours triste et la lueur de joie et d'optimisme a disparue de ses yeux._

_Un professeur va lui donner des cours pour le combat entre lui et le maître, je suppose. _

_Je pense qu'il y aura des cours d'occlumancie et de légimencie. _

Quelques secondes après qu'il eut fini de noter cela, un nouveau mot apparut :

_Continue et cherche s'il y a d'autres cours. _

Puis la phrase s'évanouit, ne laissant que les mots qu'il avait écrits. Il se coucha sur son lit, les yeux levés au plafond et fit disparaître le carnet et la plume. Les yeux clos, il murmura :

« Pardonne-moi Harry. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Daemon vint réveiller doucement Harry à six heures. Le jeune homme se leva et ils partirent aussitôt que leur petit déjeuner fut fini pour aller courir dans le parc à côté de la maison. Ils revinrent une heure plus tard et Harry s'écroula par terre en faisant apparaître de l'eau pour lui tomber sur le visage avec sa baguette.

« Tu sais quoi Daemon ? souffla-t-il entre deux halètements, je crois que le sport ce n'est décidément pas mon truc. Maintenant je crois que je vais mourir. »

Daemon ria de bon cœur à la plaisanterie de Harry et lui prépara un bon déjeuner, n'ayant tous deux prit qu'un café avant de partir. Le repas terminé et une douche plus tard, Harry rejoignit son jeune prof dans le salon mais il resta surpris devant la porte. Le salon ne ressemblait plus à son salon, tout avait disparut et des matelas étaient disposés sur le sol. L'homme aux cheveux noirs étaient assis au centre et lui souriait. Harry lui sourit en retour. Il adorait le sourire du prof.

« Alors Harry, es-tu prêt à apprendre l'occlumancie ?

- Puisque j'ai le choix, soupira Harry faussement.

- Très bien ! Faisons un peu de théorie avant tout. Comment avais-tu l'habitude de procéder avec ton incapable de professeur ?

- Ben… Je devais me concentrer et fermer mon esprit en ne pensant à rien. Mais justement c'est ce que je ne parviens pas à faire. J'ai tellement de choses en tête.

- Essayons une autre méthode alors. Que penses-tu de penser à ton cerveau comme une grande commode avec pleins de tiroirs ? Il te suffit de ranger chaque pensée, chaque souvenir dans un tiroir et de les fermer. Ainsi, lorsque je pénètre ton esprit, c'est un peu comme si je devais forcer l'entrée dans les tiroirs et toi tu ne me les ouvres que lorsque tu es décidé à le faire. As-tu compris ?

- Oui, je dois devenir un meuble. Si cela fonctionne, je veux bien essayer.

- Je te laisse une demi-heure de concentration. Focalise-toi sur tout ce que je peux voir et ce que je ne dois pas voir. Dis-moi si tu es prêt avant. »

Harry s'assit sur un des matelas et essaya de ne plus penser aux souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas que Daemon voie. Au bout de trente minutes de conflits psychologiques, Daemon lui demanda de se lever. Harry obéit et le sort de légimencie le frappa. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les « tiroirs ». Il parvint à repousser le professeur pendant quelques secondes mais sa résistance fut vite dépassée par le sort. Des images se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit : il attrape son premier vif d'or avec la bouche, Sirius qui tombe sous le voile de l'Arche, ses parents dans le miroir du Rised, la caresse de la Marque de Drago, puis plus rien… Harry ouvrit alors les yeux, il était couché sur le sol. Une douleur à sa nuque lui fit comprendre qu'il était tombé.

« Il a donc la Marque, murmura Daemon.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'a, c'était un Mangemort, articula difficilement Harry.

- C'est un Mangemort, reprit alors le professeur d'un ton docte.

- Oui, ben c'est ce que j'ai dit…

- Non, Harry, tu as dit "c'était" comme s'il ne l'était plus. Or, il reste un Mangemort, que tu le veuilles ou pas. C'est ce que nous nous acharnons à te dire. La Marque des Ténèbres est faite avec le sang de Voldemort, c'est ce qui lui permet d'appeler ses sbires dès qu'il en touche une.

- Et bien, je ne vois pas ce que ça fait, il suffit que Drago ne réponde pas aux appels. Recommençons l'entraînement, j'en ai marre de parler de cela.

- Tu as tord Harry, continua tout de même le professeur s'il le voulait vraiment Voldemort pourrait faire venir Drago à lui par cette Marque et…

- Je ne veux plus entendre cela, travaillons, coupa Harry. »

Il essaya ainsi de fermer son esprit mais il n'y parvint pas tout à fait. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir l'avait vraiment chamboulé, il avait eu l'impression que son cœur était tombé sur ses pieds, il était décidé à avoir une sérieuse confrontation avec Drago.

Il continuait de trop penser à cela et ne prit pas garde au « legilimens » de son prof. Son esprit fut alors pénétré sans aucune contrainte, les images de son enfance apparurent alors, comme des archives passant sur une télévision : il refusa de serrer la main de Drago, Hermione mit une claque à Drago en troisième année, Buck l'hippogriffe blesse le bras du même blond, Harry caresse sa Marque, Harry le reconnaît dans le bar, Harry l'embrasse… Daemon rompit alors le lien. Harry se redressa doucement, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Il entendit alors un « Oh mon Dieu » prononcer en chuchotant.

« Tu l'as embrassé Harry ? Es-tu amoureux de lui ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'était après l'épisode avec Ron et Hermione, j'avais besoin de réconfort et il était là, j'en ai profité j'avoue.

- Tu te rapproches trop de lui. Je suis désolé d'insister mais…

- STOP ! Taisez-vous et écoutez moi, hurla Harry. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez car vous avez peur que je ne me disperse. Mais arrêtez maintenant, je ne suis pas juste le Survivant et le Sauveur. Je veux juste vivre un peu, c'est normal non ? Je ne sais pas si je vais bientôt mourir alors j'ai quand même le droit de vouloir en profiter tant que je suis en vie. Voilà ! Bon, je ne suis plus assez concentré pour travailler ce matin, je vous retrouverais cette après-midi pour la légimencie. A tout à l'heure. »

Il s'était radouci sur la dernière phrase mais il était toujours en colère. Il monta à la volée les escaliers et entra avec force dans la salle de bain. D'un mouvement de la main, la baignoire se remplit d'eau et il plongea dedans après s'être déshabillé promptement. Le bain lui fit alors l'effet escompté car il se calma peu à peu.

* * *

Drago se réveilla le lendemain avec une impression étrange. Il voulut sortir de sa chambre pour sortir de sa chambre mais il n'y avait plus de porte. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer, il avait toujours été un peu claustrophobe. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, transpirant et des larmes de désespoir coulèrent sur ses joues au bout d'une demi-heure d'enfermement.

_« Pourquoi me fais-tu cela Harry ? »_

Il finit par se dire que Harry avait tout appris et qu'il allait le tuer, cet enfermement n'était qu'un moyen de le faire souffrir avant sa dernière heure.

Il était toujours en train de ruminer ses sombres pensés, assis sur le sol de sa chambre quand un plateau se matérialisa devant lui avec un petit déjeuner et un mot. Il prit le parchemin et lut :

_Mr Malefoy, _

_Veuillez me pardonner pour votre emprisonnement non voulu mais je me dois de commencer les cours de Harry et comme le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même n'avons pas encore décidé si oui ou non nous pouvons vous faire confiance, nous préfèrerions que vous restiez dans votre chambre. En effet, nous estimerions dangereux pour Harry que Voldemort, votre maître, soit au courant des entraînements de Harry._

_J'espère que ce plateau de petit déjeuner vous satisfera pleinement._

_Merci de votre compréhension, je vous ouvrirai à midi lors du repas. _

_Daemon Alix Kerkow_

Une plus grande panique s'insinua en Drago après la lecture de cette lettre. Il allait être enfermé pendant toutes ses journées dans cette stupide chambre où il suffoquait. Bien qu'il lui fût difficile de le comprendre, il voulait que Harry vienne le serrer dans ses bras, il avait besoin de la chaleur du brun. Il était sur que ce dernier n'était pas au courant de son enfermement ou alors il n'avait pas été d'accord, il était inconcevable que Harry les laisse l'enfermer comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Il balança son plateau, il était trop angoissé pour manger de toute façon.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut éternel, il entendit des frappements qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte se redessina, trop lentement pour Drago. Il entendit Harry lui dire que c'était lui. Il se précipita sur la porte et serra Harry dans ses bras comme s'il était un boa constrictor.

Il se détacha quelques secondes plus tard. Harry le fixa, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres :

« Je t'ai tant manqué que cela Drago ?

- Ne raconte donc pas de conneries Potter, marmonna le blond, les joues rouges de gêne. Mais je n'aime pas être enfermé, tu vois, je suis claustrophobe.

- Ben tu n'avais qu'à sortir de ta chambre alors, glissa Harry en haussant les épaules, confirmant les pensées de Drago dans le fait qu'il ne devait pas être au courant. »

Drago se coucha sur son lit en croisant les bras sous sa tête et fit voler avec sa baguette la lettre de Daemon dans les mains de Harry. Ce dernier la lut et son visage devint dur et froid, provoquant un frissonnement de peur incontrôlée chez le blond. La lettre brûla dans les mains du brun et celui-ci se tourna vers Drago. Il vint se coucher près de lui et lui dit avec un sourire :

« Drago, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux et tu vas essayer de me répondre franchement d'accord. »

O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O

A suivre…

O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O

Bon, ben j'espère que la lecture n'était pas trop ennuyeuse. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Gros bisous à vous tous qui me lisez, je vous adore tous…

Merci de me lire…

O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O

**// RAR //**

**Lucie** : coucou !!! Eh oui le premier baiser !!! Un peu court mais bon ça ferait bizarre qu'il se jette dans les bras tout de suite non ? Patience, Patience !!! C'est vrai par contre que Ron et Hermione n'ont pas été très gentil mais il faut se mettre à leur place, ils ont peur pour leur ami… Mais ne t'en fais pas, les excuses sont pour le prochain chapitre… Et cette fois Harry ne se mettra pas en colère, car c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu peur mais il va bien apprendre à se contrôler… Merci pour ta review et gros bisous à toi !!!!

**DMHP fan** : Comment ça je suis une sadique ? Je ne suis pas sadique !!!! (Bon d'accord un peu alors…) ! Bon sinon, tu as vu le cauchemar de Harry a empêché la discussion mais elle arrive donc suite au prochain épisode !!!! Quant à une histoire entre Harry et Daemon, ah, ah, je garde mon secret de polichinelle… Sinon où vois tu que Drago abandonne ses convictions toi ? Je n'ai rien vu de tel moi, du moins pas encore !!! Bisous à toi !!!

**Snappygirly **: Quoi ?!? Encore quelqu'un qui me dit que je suis sadique…. Ça me touche… lol…Mais alors que penses-tu de la fin de ce chapitre ?

**Miminou** : Bouhouhouhou, encore une fois le mot sadique (en fait j'adore ça !!!!!!!!!!) ! Mais ne t'en fais pas voilà la suite !!!!!!! Bisous

A dans cinq jours !!!!!! bisous à tous !!!!!


	9. Trahison ?

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ au risque de me répéter tout vient de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling, je ne suis qu'une usurpatrice…. Bien que le personnage de Daemon A. Kerkow soit à moi.

_**AVERTISSEMENT :**_ cette histoire parle d'une relation entre Harry et Drago soit deux HOMMES (ah ah ah). Donc ceux que ça dérange ne lisez pas s'il vous plait je ne veux pas être accusé d'avoir forcé à lire de pauvres personnes innocentes… Ah !!! Si vous êtes mineurs (enfin, moins de 16 ans !!), si vous êtes prudes (je n'ai jamais eu envie de vous pervertir), un de mes profs (aaargh !!!) ou un de mes frères (dégagez de là !!!), SURTOUT ne lisez pas… Merci à tous de votre attention, chers lectrices… peut-être lecteurs…

**&&&&&**

_**NDA :**_ Bonjour à tous en ce jour parfaitement ensoleillé (enfin chez moi il fait beau !), je vous publie ce chapitre 9 que je dédicace à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début mais aussi à chaque nouveau lecteur (vous verrez pourquoi dans ce chapitre). Merci beaucoup de votre fidélité, je vous aime tous très fort, je vous fais de gros bisous et BONNE LECTURE !!!!!

**&&&&&**

Chapitre 9 : trahison ?

_« Drago, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux et tu vas essayer de me répondre franchement d'accord. »_

Drago ouvrit les yeux en grand et tourna son visage sur Harry, qui lui fit un sourire franc. Il hocha la tête, l'esprit en ébullition. Harry prit alors son bras et recommença à caresser la Marque des Ténèbres, comme s'il espérait y trouver la force de parler.

- Très bien… Hum… Je vais te poser quelques questions. Alors, comment es-tu devenu mangemort et quand ? commença alors Harry, la voix hésitante.

- Le jour de noël de notre sixième année. Mon père a amené le Maître chez nous, au manoir, ce jour-là et quand je suis descendu, on m'a lancé le doloris et Voldemort a commencé à me marquer.

- Le doloris tu dis ? répéta Harry, en levant son visage sur lui.

- Oui. Hum, je n'aime pas trop en parler mais mon père est un adepte du doloris et…

- Ok, c'est bon Drago, je comprends. La Marque te souviens-tu comment elle a été faite ? Je suis sûr que Dumbledore pourrait m'expliquer mais là franchement je suis un peu en colère contre lui alors je préfèrerai que tu me répondes mais bon si vraiment tu peux ou ne veux pas je comprendrais. Je ne veux pas te forcer à…

- Stop ! Tu parles trop Potter des fois, coupa Drago avec un sourire moqueur, et surtout pour ne rien dire. Pour la Marque c'est un sort de magie noire : le Maître s'est coupé le poignet avec sa baguette et a fait couler son sang sur mon bras droit. Ensuite il a lancé un sort sur mon poignet en dessinant le symbole de la Marque dans le vide et elle s'est reproduite sur mon bras. La douleur était horrible, pire que le doloris, c'est pourquoi il lance souvent le doloris avant.

- Oh.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne pouvait concevoir que des parents puissent laisser faire ça à leurs enfants, délibérément en plus.

- Hum… Tes parents, tu as été heureux avec eux ?

- Potter, je veux bien répondre à tes questions sur mon Maître mais sur mes parents, je suis désolé, je n'en ai pas trop envie.

- Oui, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis un Gryffondor, je suis trop curieux. Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Pourquoi appelles-tu Voldemort « Maître » encore ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, hébété. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Que c'était toujours son Maître ?

- Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

- Tu en es sûr ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es encore sous ses ordres ?

Un poids tomba de son cœur, Drago ne sut plus quoi dire. Il avait l'impression que ce poids avait été justement son cœur, qui était tombé de sa poitrine. Comment avais-t-il deviné ? Il allait le tuer, c'est bien pour ça qu'il était enfermé alors, il voulait le faire souffrir... Ou bien Potter était en train de prêcher le faux pour en tirer le vrai. Comment savoir ?

- C'est ton copain professeur qui te demande de me poser ces questions Potter ? finit alors par dire Drago.

- Bien sûr que non, je t'ai dit que je te poserais des questions, alors je le fais, c'est tout, s'emporta Harry. J'essaie d'en apprendre plus sur le mystère Malefoy pour leur prouver que tu n'es plus un de ces imbéciles et stupides mangemorts. Car tu vois, j'en ai franchement marre de me prendre des reproches dans la tête parce que je fais confiance à Drago Malefoy alors que je devrais le haïr plus que tout.

Harry s'était levé du lit en disant cela et faisait maintenant les cent pas.

- En plus tu vois je me suis quand même légèrement engueulé avec mes meilleurs amis pour toi alors je crois que tu me dois quand même quelques réponses, continua-t-il. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie dans les moindres détails, je veux juste que tu répondes à mes questions pour que je voie si je suis autant naïf et idiot que tout le monde le pense…

Drago voulut lui dire qu'en effet il était un vrai idiot naïf mais bien sûr il ne le pouvait pas, comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie de lui dire ça.

- Je ne suis plus sous ses ordres Harry, je suis avec toi maintenant. Je suis venu ici car tu me l'as demandé mais je peux partir si tu veux.

Harry s'était rassis sur le lit pendant que celui-ci parlait. Il se recoucha à côté du blond et se mit alors à le scruter, Drago regardant ostensiblement le plafond.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes, chuchota Harry. Je suis bien avec toi, ici, chez moi.

Drago se tourna alors lui aussi vers Harry et ils se regardèrent pendant de nombreuses secondes, avant que Drago ne rompe le contact visuel. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser Harry encore une fois. Son cœur battait très vite et très fort mais son esprit était en total désordre. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses facultés mentales s'envolaient à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Harry.

- Hum… Oui donc… euh… ma prochaine question… C'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui… Est-ce que Voldemort t'appelle encore ? Tu sens encore ta Marque te brûler encore parfois ?

- Au début oui, je la sentais souvent, maintenant non, je la sens de moins en moins en fait, pourtant elle est censée me brûler tout le temps. Je m'y étais habitué avant que je fuie mais depuis que je suis avec toi, je la sens moins, répondit Drago sincèrement.

_Surtout quand tu la touches_, ajouta Drago dans ses pensées.

- Et quand je la touche, continua Harry comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Drago et en se mettant à toucher la Marque à nouveau, ça te fait quoi ?

_J'ai envie de t'embrasser et de rester pour toujours dans tes bras_, pensa le blond avant de répondre à haute voix :

- Je ne la sens plus du tout, en fait j'ai l'impression qu'elle disparaît. C'est étrange comme sensation, une chaleur m'envahit et j'ai l'impression que toutes les ténèbres partent et que l'emprise qu'à le Seigneur sur moi recule.

Harry se tourna vers lui brusquement et Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry, lui, se sentait vraiment étrange, il ressentait exactement la même chose quand il caressait sa Marque.

- A mon avis, c'est parce que Voldemort et moi sommes liés. Seulement comme on est les deux opposés, lorsque je touche ta Marque j'aspire, ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qu'il y a de mauvais en toi, donc la part de Voldemort. Sais-tu que, grâce à la Marque, Voldemort peut t'appeler à lui et que tu es obligé d'y aller car il t'attire de force ?

- Potter, j'ai été mangemort pendant un an et demi. Heureusement que je sais ça ! rétorqua Drago d'un ton las et sarcastique.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu te faire venir à lui s'il sait que tu as déserté ?

Drago n'avait vraiment pas pensé à cela, jamais, c'est pourquoi il regarda Harry les deux yeux ébahis et grands ouverts.

- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, murmura-t-il.

- Moi je crois savoir. En fait j'ai deux hypothèses. La première c'est qu'à chaque fois que je touche ta Marque, l'emprise qu'a Voldemort sur toi diminue, comme tu l'as justement décrit tout à l'heure. La seconde c'est que tu es toujours sous les ordres de ce sale serpent. Mais dans le cas de la première, ajouta vite Harry en voyant que Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, c'est fantastique, même merveilleux. Il faudrait que je tente de le faire sur Blaise et sur Rogue et on verrait ce…

- Blaise ? coupa Drago, abasourdi. Blaise Zabini ? C'est aussi un espion ?

Harry se redressa vivement de son lit, horrifié, la main devant la bouche.

- Oh non, oh non, oh non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? se lamenta-t-il.

- Mais enfin c'est mon meilleur ami et il ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi il a osé faire ça alors qu'on est tous mangemorts, tous ses amis ? Comment il a pu nous trahir comme ça ? s'exclama Drago.

Ce fut alors le tour d'Harry d'être abasourdi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Drago se leva à son tour de son lit, paniqué et effrayé. Harry était à nouveau entouré de l'aura rouge de la veille mais elle était compacte et stable cette fois-ci autour de lui. Aucun objet ne volait autour de lui mais on sentait que l'air était de plus en plus chargé de tension.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle Drago, je crois que je contrôle de plus en plus ma magie.

Drago recula, la voix de Harry était dure, métallique presque. Drago essayait de savoir comment il avait pu se trahir si bêtement et comment il pouvait se rattraper.

- Ecoute Harry, je vais t'expliquer mais promet moi de m'écouter, je t'en prie.

- Dépêche-toi ! ordonna calmement Harry.

- Très bien, je te jure que je ne suis plus un mangemort, j'ai réellement fui mon Maître, enfin Vo…Voldemort, et je ne t'ai pas menti tout à l'heure sur toutes mes réponses. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça avec Blaise mais c'était mon meilleur ami dans les mangemorts et ça m'a fait mal qu'il ne m'ait rien dit et qu'en plus je ne le remarque même pas. Imagine que soudain tu apprennes que Weasley soit espion pour les mangemorts ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Et puis Ron ne ferais jamais cela, objecta Harry, légèrement calmé.

- Parce que je suis sincère et que je dis la vérité, et que moi aussi je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Blaise, répondit Drago en priant le ciel de paraître sincère.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…, soupira Harry.

Drago s'approcha alors de lui en hésitant et le prit dans ses bras. Harry, après s'être crispé, s'abandonna dans les bras de sa Némésis, n'ayant plus la force mentalement de s'opposer à cette étreinte qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il leva enfin la tête vers le blond et le considéra. Il approcha son visage du sien, l'admirant, détaillant chaque trait de son visage, et peu après, sans qu'ils ne comprennent comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce moment précis, leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Harry approfondit cette fois-ci le baiser, caressant les lèvres du blond avec sa langue, les mordillant, les suçant. Finalement il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche et le blond l'entrouvrit, posant une main sur la nuque du brun et l'autre dans le bas du dos. Ils commencèrent à effleurer chacun la langue de l'autre doucement, presque tendrement, puis le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Un vrai ballet commença alors, leurs langues ne cessaient de se toucher, de chercher à se découvrir, se connaître, se caresser…

- Harry, tu es là, on te cherche partout Ron et… Oh mon Dieu !

Harry se recula vivement, confus, et se tourna vers la porte pour découvrir l'origine du cri.

- Malefoy, ôte tes salles mains de Harry ! cria Ron.

- Ron, calme-toi !

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu étais consentant peut-être ? demanda Ron.

- Ron, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

Hermione se mit la main sur la bouche alors que Ron fit trois pas en arrière puis tomba sur les fesses en sentant le mur derrière lui.

- Harry ! Mais… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? reprocha alors Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Je crois que j'en avais envie, sur le moment.

- Nous qui venions nous excuser, on comprend maintenant pourquoi tu le protégeais tant hier, éructa Ron en se redressant.

- Ron, je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu as perdu le droit hier de dire des trucs comme ça.

- Ah d'accord, maintenant que monsieur a failli nous exploser la tête, on a plus le droit de te parler.

- Ron, calme-toi, intervint Hermione.

- Hermione ne t'en mêle pas, cria Harry.

- Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça, tu as aussi perdu ce droit hier, quand tu as voulu nous tuer.

- Comme si Harry était capable de tuer quelqu'un, soupira Drago, la main encore sur ses lèvres.

- Malefoy ta gueule ! hurla Ron. Tu t'es assez servi de ta langue pour aujourd'hui.

- Enfin Ron, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me reproches. Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne pourrais rien attenter contre vous.

- Tu m'excuses mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eue hier.

- C'est toi et ta petite amie qui m'énervaient, j'étais en colère, enfin tu me connais tu sais que je ne contrôle pas ma magie quand je suis en colère. Je vous aime trop pour vous faire du mal.

- Et nous c'est parce qu'on t'aime qu'on te dit que tu ne dois pas faire confiance à Malefoy.

- Je sais bien mais Ron vous êtes tout le temps en train de me surprotéger comme tout le monde. Vous êtes censés être mes amis et vous savez que je hais quand on se comporte avec moi comme si j'étais un bébé mais pourtant vous agissez comme les autres. Si je m'entends si bien avec Drago c'est parce que lui, il se comporte normalement avec moi, il oublie que je suis le Sauveur quand je suis avec lui.

- Désolé mon pote, mais on tient à toi et on ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un truc, on s'en fout nous aussi de ton putain de statut de Survivant ou je sais pas quoi, c'est juste qu'on sait que tu es en tête de la liste des gens à tuer pour Voldemort et on a peur pour toi. Et puis franchement, tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Malefoy simplement parce qu'il te parle comme à un être normal.

- Je crois que tu as raison Ron. Mais maintenant je sais qu'en plus de bien se comporter avec moi, il embrasse comme un Dieu.

Ron le regarda alors, déconcerté, puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, en se prenant dans les bras. Ils se retournèrent alors vers les deux autres personnes présentes et ils éclatèrent de rire encore plus : Hermione riait et pleurait en même temps et Drago les regardait comme s'ils étaient des extra-terrestres. Ils restèrent à tous se contempler dans un silence gêné pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Hermione ne prenne la parole :

- Hum… Harry ? Vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben vous étiez un peu en train de vous lécher le visage quand on est arrivé, répondit Ron à la place de la jeune fille.

- On appelle cela un baiser Weasley, railla Drago, avec un sourire moqueur.

Ron prit alors une teinte rosée, accompagnant Harry qui avait rougi également.

- Non, on ne sort absolument pas ensemble ! annonça-t-il. J'étais en train de me demander si j'allais tuer Malefoy ou si j'allais tout simplement le laisser vivre et puis j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? trembla le blond.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je crois que je vais quand même parler à Blaise avant tout. En attendant je pense que tu vas rester ici finalement. Daemon et Dumbledore n'ont peut-être pas tous les torts dans cette histoire.

- Non Harry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, supplia Drago, devant les regards stupéfaits de Hermione et Ron. Je croyais que tu avais compris que je ne supportais pas d'être enfermé dans cette chambre close.

Harry le dévisagea. Il voyait que le blond était vraiment terrorisé à l'idée de rester enfermé dans sa chambre mais il ne voulait surtout pas reproduire une erreur comme celle qui avait coûter la vie à Sirius deux ans plus tôt. Il se tourna finalement vers Ron et Hermione :

- Vous pouvez m'attendre dans le salon s'il vous plait je viens vous rejoindre. Ne vous en faites pas je vous raconte tout après, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Hermione allait protester.

Les deux amoureux sortirent de la pièce en refermant la porte. Harry ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie. Quelques secondes une baie vitrée se matérialisa, remplaçant tout un pan de mur.

- C'est juste une illusion, avoua-t-il en remarquant le regard époustouflé de Drago. Avec ça, tu te sentiras peut-être moins enfermé. Il suffit que tu penses à un paysage et il apparaîtra devant toi. Ecoute Malefoy, je suis navré d'en arriver là mais je dois m'assurer que tu dis la vérité. Tu dois essayer de me comprendre.

Drago hocha simplement la tête. Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres au coin de celles du blond avant de se diriger vers la porte. Drago lui murmura narquoisement avant qu'il ne prenne la poignée :

- Alors comme ça j'embrasse comme un Dieu Potter ?

- Si tu savais… répondit mystérieusement Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de sortir, la porte disparaissant avec lui.

* * *

- Tu vois qu'on avait raison Harry, il s'est trahi tout seul, affirma Ron. 

- Je ne sais pas encore Ron, je suis un peu paumé.

- Parce que tu crois encore à son innocence ? Ma parole tu es carrément atteint de naïveté chronique !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la subtilité de Ronald, reprocha Hermione. Harry, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit.

- Ecoutez… soupira Harry. Je n'ai pas dit que je lui faisais confiance, j'avoue que je doute un peu. Seulement je suis paumé c'est tout. Figurez-vous qu'avec moi il est vraiment gentil et doux, j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est Malefoy, la fouine, celui qui nous a fait chier pendant sept ans… Hier, lorsque vous êtes partis…

- On est pas partis, tu nous as viré, maugréa Ron, s'attirant un regard exaspéré de sa petite amie.

- Hum… Bref lorsque vous avez passé la porte d'entrée, continua Harry, mal à l'aise, j'étais un peu effondré et fatigué et il est resté avec moi toute l'après-midi alors que je dormais. J'ai été réveillé par une vision d'un combat et après coup je me suis mis à pleurer et il m'a consolé, vraiment, il me tenait dans ses bras et j'étais si bien, c'était vraiment grisant.

- Euh… Harry ? Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas amoureux de Malefoy ? avança timidement Hermione.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'est pas Harry qui s'insurgea mais Ron qui tomba de sa chaise en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Harry, quand à lui, détourna le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de sa meilleure amie beaucoup trop perspicace.

- Oh mon Dieu Harry ! articula enfin le roux. Dis-moi que c'est faux, je t'en prie, tu n'es pas amoureux de la fouine ? A la limite du désir je pourrais comprendre, enfin tenter de comprendre, mais de l'amour… Brrrr… Harry c'est de Malefoy qu'on parle, tu l'avais compris ?

- Ron, je ne suis pas si stupide, je sais bien qu'il s'agit de Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui, je suis complètement dans le flou, je suis réellement dépassé par cette histoire. En plus maintenant que j'ai eu cette discussion avec lui, je me sens trahi, dégoûté par lui, anéanti, et pourtant j'ai envie de retourner le voir pour l'embrasser.

Hermione souffla longuement. Cette histoire allait vraiment trop loin.

- Ecoute Harry, on doit partir là car Molly va s'impatienter mais tu dois en parler avec Dumbledore car…

- Ah non ! Lui aussi il m'a trahi, je lui en veux… éructa le Survivant.

- Euh… Pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il la referma aussi vite. Il n'en avait aucune idée. En fait le directeur n'avait fait aucune chose répréhensible vraiment, à part ne pas avoir confiance en Drago. Seulement étais-ce assez pour lui en vouloir ? Les sentiments flous qu'il avait pour Drago semblaient trop envahissants finalement. Peut-être ne devait-il plus aller voir le blond, ne plus le regarder pour essayer de ne retrouver qu'un minimum de lucidité.

- Je crois que je vais aller lui parler de ma conversation avec Drago, finit-il par dire. Non, en fait, je vais attendre qu'il vienne ici pour lui en parler, je ne veux pas laisser Drago et Daemon seuls ici.

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Ils s'étreignirent pour se quitter puis les deux amoureux laissèrent Harry.

Celui-ci alla directement en direction de la cuisine où il retrouva Drago assis à table, Daemon l'ayant libéré pour le déjeuner, et son professeur. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et lui présenta ses excuses pour son comportement immature.

- J'ai compris Daemon ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre mais je préfère tout analyser moi-même pour tirer mes propres conclusions. On a toujours pensé à ma place et maintenant je veux savoir si je suis vraiment trop naïf ou si ma naïveté est raisonnable.

Il regardait Drago pendant toute cette tirade. Celui-ci avait fini par baisser les yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme cela pour Blaise, il savait aussi qu'il devait le dénoncer et il le pouvait, son sort ne fonctionnerait pas pour cette discussion mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, sans que personne ne parle. Drago voyait les regards que jetait Daemon à Harry et il avait envie de le torturer et de le tuer. Cet incapable n'avait pas intérêt à toucher Harry.

« _Attends ! Pourquoi je suis jaloux moi ?_ » se demanda-t-il, réalisant soudainement ce à quoi il pensait.

Il se résolut finalement à quitter la cuisine et retourner dans sa chambre. La porte disparut dès qu'il entra dans la pièce mais la grande baie vitrée lui redonna un peu de chaleur. Il sortit son carnet et sa plume.

_J'ai oublié de dire que j'étais sous Fidelitas._

La réponse ne tarda pas à apparaître, d'une écriture précipitée :

_Tu n'as donc plus de nouvelles ? _

Drago reprit sa plume et écrivit :

_Je peux toujours soutirer des informations à Harry. _

C'est en relisant sa phrase que Drago comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

_Harry ? C'est donc devenu Harry ? __Fais attention Drago, ne nous trahis pas. Que tu sois mon fils ne te sauvera pas. As-tu des vraies nouvelles à m'annoncer plutôt que de me faire perdre mon temps stupidement ?_

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement, s'il ne répondait pas à l'affirmatif, son père le prendrait mal.

_L'Ordre a un espion dans les rangs du maître._

Le père de Drago demanda le nom mais Drago fut incapable de trahir Blaise. Il finit alors la conversation par :

_Il se doute de quelque chose. _

**&&&&&**

**A suivre**…

**&&&&&**

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini !!!! Comme vous l'avez vu ce chapitre n'est pas très constructif car il tourne surtout autour de Drago et Harry et de leur fameuse discussion mais j'ai quand même mis un baiser, le premier vrai baiser. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

* * *

**

**Camille **: merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies ma fanfic, c'est toujours plaisant… J'espère que tu aimes toujours ! C'est vrai que j'aime bien l'idée d'un Malefoy traître…lol… bisou à toi !!!!

**Snappygirly **: Quoi ? Quelle fin horrible ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Lol Bon si si j'au un peu honte mais voilà la suite… Suis-je pardonnée ?

**Lucie :** Merci de ta review c'est trop gentil… J'espère que tu aimes toujours ce chapitre… Bisous

* * *

Gros bisous à vous tous !!! Je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci de me lire et de me donner des reviews… 

Je viens de publier un OS qui s'appelle « ne saute pas ». Si vous avez envie de le lire, allez sur mon profil… Merci beaucoup !!!!

Lunapix


	10. La vérité

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ au risque de me répéter tout vient de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling, je ne suis qu'une usurpatrice…. Bien que le personnage de Daemon A. Kerkow soit à moi (eh oui au moins un ! snif)

_**AVERTISSEMENT :**_ cette histoire parle d'une relation entre Harry et Drago soit deux HOMMES (ah ah ah). Donc ceux que ça dérange ne lisez pas s'il vous plait je ne veux pas être accusé d'avoir forcé à lire de pauvres personnes innocentes… Ah !!! Si vous êtes mineurs (enfin, moins de 16 ans !!), si vous êtes prudes (je n'ai jamais eu envie de vous pervertir), un de mes profs (aaargh !!!) ou un de mes frères (dégagez de là !!!), SURTOUT ne lisez pas… Merci à tous de votre attention, chers lectrices… peut-être lecteurs…

_**Nda **_**: coucou à tous !!!! Voici un nouveau chapitre !!! Désolé pour ce retard honteux mais, sans vouloir vous emmerder avec ma vie, mon petit frère asthmatique a été hospitalisé pour une crise d'asthme trop sévère… J'espère que personne ne m'en veut quand même !!!! Ce chapitre fait un peu plus avancer l'histoire, le dernier était surtout concentré sur la discussion de nos deux personnages préférés… Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience merci pour tout… Gros bisous à vous tous !!!!**

**&&&&&**

_**Chapitre 10 : la vérité tarde peut-être à venir mais finit toujours par pointer le bout de son nez…**_

Une semaine était passée depuis que Harry et Drago avaient eut cette discussion et s'étaient embrassés. Harry faisait de nombreux progrès dans ses entraînements, il était particulièrement doué en magie sans baguette, et Dumbledore était venu directement le féliciter. Harry en avait profité pour aborder sa discussion avec le blond et ils avaient convenu que Drago ne sortirait pas de sa chambre tant que Harry n'aurait pas parlé à Blaise.

Ce jour arrivait enfin puisque Blaise, de retour d'une mission pour Voldemort, venait le soir même pour une réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre.

Harry était malheureux de savoir Drago enfermé dans sa chambre en sachant que celui-ci ne le supportait pas. Il avait envie de courir libérer le blond de sa chambre, il se doutait que celui-ci devait se sentir mal. En plus, sa présence lui manquait aussi terriblement, il s'était habitué à voir le blond chaque jour et il se sentait seul, surtout quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Pour boucler le tout, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête leur baiser ni les battements saccadés de son cœur lorsqu'il se rappelait la sensation de bonheur intense qui l'avait envahi à ce moment. Il commençait à entrapercevoir le fait que, peut-être, Hermione avait vu juste encore une fois et qu'il tombait peu à peu amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, Harry se retourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Daemon vint s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de lui :

- Bonjour Harry, je viens te réveiller, il est six heures, chuchota le plus vieux. As-tu réussi à dormir cette nuit ?

- Bonjour Daemon, répondit l'autre d'une voix fatiguée. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit non plus. Je suis bien content que Blaise vienne ce soir. J'espère qu'on pourra le laisser sortir un peu, juste pour qu'il prenne un peu l'air. J'ai eu l'impression de ressentir sa détresse cette nuit. C'était vraiment horrible.

Des larmes contenues embuaient les yeux de Harry. Daemon lui posa un baiser sur le front et lui dit qu'il lui laissait une heure de plus pour se reposer car ils n'iraient pas courir aujourd'hui.

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un Harry Potter mort d'épuisement sur les bras, plaisanta-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans la salle d'entraînement pour le cours d'occlumencie. Harry eut du mal à se concentrer tellement ses pensées étaient obnubilées par Drago. Ses entraînements de la semaine commençaient à lui apprendre à bien fermer son esprit et à se concentrer rapidement. Il réussit donc à bloquer l'intrusion forcée pendant plus de deux minutes avant que Daemon finisse par accéder à ses pensées et souvenirs. Le professeur fut si fier de son élève qu'il le serra fort dans ses bras. Les deux riaient beaucoup de cette réussite. Mais, en tant que professeur accompli, Daemon reprit vite l'entraînement.

Harry retourna à sa concentration mais l'image de Drago ne sortait pas de sa tête. Son esprit était focalisé sur le blond. Il n'entendait plus aucun bruit et ça le stressait mais il ne voulait pas rompre le semblant de concentration qu'il avait. Qu'attendait Daemon pour lancer le sort ?

- Harry !? C'est toi ? demanda une voix angoissée mais ébahie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de stupeur. Il se tenait dans la chambre de Drago, assis au bout de son lit en tailleur, et en face de lui le blond était recroquevillé sur son oreiller. Il voulut se diriger vers lui mais il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, il restait cloué sur le lit.

Drago, en le voyant, sentit son cœur faire une envolée et n'hésita pas à le serrer fort dans ses bras, manquant d'étouffer le bun.

- Drago ? Drago ? Tu es en train de m'écraser là, rit le Survivant.

- Pardon… rougit le blond. Mais comment es-tu arrivé ici, tu n'as même pas ouvert la porte ?

- Oui… réfléchit Harry. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je faisais mon cours avec Daemon et euh… enfin… je pensais à toi… et je me suis retrouvé ici. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger.

- Wow…C'est vraiment bien Harry ! Ça doit être une projection de ton corps astral. C'est vraiment difficile à faire tu sais ?

Harry regarda Drago plus fixement et s'il avait pu bouger, il aurait eu les yeux et la bouche ouverts en grand. Comment avait-il pu faire cela sans s'en rendre compte et sans le vouloir. Il se mit à sangloter, réalisant le malaise du blond. En effet, Drago avaient les yeux cernés, la peau encore plus pâle, des marques de griffures sur ses bras et son visage et les cheveux en désordre.

- Pardonne-moi Drago, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te laisser enfermé ici, je sais que cela a dû être l'enfer pour toi, tu as dû souffrir, mais tu dois comprendre qu'on veut s'assurer de ce que tu es avant de te libérer. Comme je m'en veux de te voir comme cela. Tout est de ma faute, je le sais, je n'arrive pas à les convaincre que tu n'es plus un mangemort. En plus ils m'ont interdit de te voir et toi tu es seul alors que la maison est toujours emplie de monde. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais prendre ta place pour que tu puisses respirer un peu. Pardonne- moi je t'en prie.

- Oh ! dit Drago, ne sachant quoi dire mais heureux de la réaction du brun. Je comprends Harry, je sais que tu as trop le complexe du héros pour m'enfermer ici par toi-même. Je ne t'en veux pas… ou alors pas vraiment à toi. Je comprends tu sais. On est en temps de guerre après tout.

- Non… Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas d'excuse, pleura Harry.

Drago se pencha et le prit alors une autre fois dans les bras.

- Tu es tout le temps en train de pleurer, toi ? se moqua gentiment Drago pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui, je sais, je pleure tout le temps. Je suis désolé encore. Je suis une vraie fille des fois ! C'est sûrement mon côté gay !

Drago se mit à rire, chacun appréciait un peu de compagnie de la part de l'autre. Puis l'esprit de Harry disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Drago, après deux secondes de rêverie, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage, fit apparaître son carnet et la plume et se pencha pour écrire le nouveau pouvoir de Harry. Seulement, au dernier moment, il recula la main. Il fit disparaître le carnet mais sans rien y avoir ajouter.

Il prit une grande inspiration et murmura :

- J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner d'avoir osé te trahir Harry ! J'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais c'est toi qui vas gagner car j'ai confiance en toi. Sauve-moi encore une fois car c'est à toi de me pardonner.

Harry réapparut dans la salle d'entraînement devant un Daemon plus qu'inquiet.

- Que t'est-il arrivé bordel ? cria-t-il. J'ai cru que tu avais fait une attaque ou un malaise. Oh mon Dieu Harry réponds !

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air affolé de son professeur.

- Si tu me laissais en placer une je pourrais te répondre.

Daemon eut la bonne idée de rougir et grogna.

- Tu ne vas jamais me croire Daemon, s'exclama Harry, excité. Je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre de Drago, sur son lit. Il pouvait me voir, me toucher, me parler. Il m'a parlé d'un corps astral ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'était extraordinaire !

Devant lui, Harry vit blêmir considérablement son professeur qui dut s'asseoir à même le sol, ses jambes ne le supportant plus.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es sûr Harry ? C'est dingue !

- N'est ce pas ? Oui, oui, j'en suis sûr. C'était merveilleux. Par contre Drago a l'air vraiment mal. Je le ferais sortir ce soir. Sois en sûr ! Mais pourquoi tu me regardes avec des yeux comme ça ? Ce n'est pas bien comme pouvoir ?

Daemon leva la tête vers Harry.

- Ecoute Harry, ce que tu viens de faire est un des plus grands pouvoirs pour un sorcier. C'est la preuve que tu arrives à faire communier ton esprit à la source de ta magie. Très peu de sorciers en sont capables. Même Voldemort ne peut le faire tu m'entends ? Il faut à tout prix garder cela secret, cela doit devenir notre plus grande priorité. C'est tout de même incroyable que tu aies réussi à maîtriser ta magie si vite. Tu dois vraiment comprendre Harry que cela te place dans le rang des plus grands sorciers du monde.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvraient de plus en plus grands au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'autre homme. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui était dit. Il se doutait qu'il devait avoir un peu plus de puissance magique que les autres sorciers mais jamais il n'avait pensé être un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde. Mais au lieu d'en être fier, Harry en était énervé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal ? Pourquoi y avait-il toujours quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'être comme tout le monde ? Bien sûr, c'était fantastique si cela pouvait lui permettre de battre Voldemort et de le tuer enfin mais bon pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? La planète était pleine de personnes qui rêveraient de posséder un pouvoir immense afin de se débarrasser de cette ordure de face de serpent, mais non fallait que ce soit à lui de s'en débarrasser. Un pion. Il était un pion dans un échiquier géant. Il était un pion blanc et Voldemort un pion noir. Et ils étaient dans les mains du destin. Obligé de tuer pour vivre et pour sauver la paix. Obligé de faire attention à chaque personne qu'il côtoyait pour ne pas être trahi. Obligé de renier un sentiment trop fort pour ne pas trahir son côté. Obligé de mettre sa vie de côté pour préserver celles des autres. Seulement, en était-il capable ? Pourra-t-il sacrifier sa vie pour les autres ?

La voix de Daemon le sortit de ses pensées. Son professeur lui demandait s'il allait bien. Harry répondit par l'affirmative et ils reprirent l'entraînement jusqu'au soir. La journée ne fut pas très fructueuse, Harry n'étant pas très concentré. Daemon ne lui fit pourtant aucun reproche, lui-même dans les nuages.

* * *

Les quelques membres de l'Ordre conviés arrivèrent peu à peu dans la maison. Seuls Dumbledore, Blaise, Harry, Daemon, Rogue et Maugrey étaient présents pour cette réunion. Ils commencèrent tous à parler de leurs missions. Maugrey avait mis Tonks pour surveiller magiquement la maison de Harry. Rogue avait essayé d'apprendre plus de choses sur Malefoy mais aucun mangemort n'en parlait ni même Voldemort. Dumbledore trouva cela étrange car le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait normalement être en colère et avoir lancer une tentative pour le retrouver. Même Harry pensa que c'était curieux. C'est alors que Blaise prit la parole :

- Il n'a pas déserté.

Harry et les autres se tournèrent vers lui en un seul mouvement.

- Oui, reprit l'espion, quand le Seigneur a avoué à tous ses serviteurs la traîtrise de ce cher Drago, Narcissa Malefoy, sa mère, l'a très mal prit. Elle voulait à tout prix retrouver son fils pour nous prouver qu'il n'avait pas trahi. Le maître m'a alors demandé de la suivre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il m'a dit que Drago était en mission pour lui auprès de l'ennemi et qu'il ne devait souffrir d'aucun contact avec quiconque de ses mangemorts. Je l'ai donc suivit mais je n'ai pas été le seul à le faire car Lucius Malefoy l'a rattrapée avant que j'ai eu le temps de voir comment elle comptait retrouver son fils et je les ai écoutés. Lucius lui a dit que Drago n'avait pas déserté et elle s'est calmée. Depuis, elle est redevenue sage. Je suis allé vite le dire au maître puis, alors que je voulais vous prévenir Albus, il m'a envoyé sur cette mission en Asie et je ne suis rentré que ce matin. Donc, je vous préviens maintenant, si vous voyez Drago Malefoy, ne lui faites surtout pas confiance. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à sa mission. Je sais qu'il ne fera pas de mal à Harry mais vous je ne sais pas.

La déclaration de Blaise eut l'effet de faire taire tout le monde. Puis Harry se leva de sa chaise et recula, comme s'il avait peur de Blaise :

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-il, puis il rajouta à voix basse : c'est impossible !

Cependant, il savait au fond de lui que Blaise disait la vérité. Il le savait depuis le début mais il n'avait pas voulu voir. Puis une phrase que Blaise venait de dire l'intrigua.

- Pourquoi ne me ferait-il pas de mal ?

Blaise rougit et fit un sourire gêné :

- Et bien… Tu vas trouver cela bizarre, voire même impossible, mais je te jure que c'est vrai. Je connais Drago, c'est comme un frère pour moi et je peux lire en lui comme dans un livre, même à travers ce visage impassible qu'il nous offre. Et j'ai remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par toi, je dirais même amoureux si j'osais, mais il est trop stupide pour se l'avouer.

Blaise eut un petit rire mais chaque personne autour de la table eut une réaction différente. Daemon eut un sourire mystérieux et malicieux, Maugrey resta de marbre mais on voyait à ses yeux qu'il réfléchissait férocement, Rogue eut un air dégoûté, Dumbledore était prit dans une grande réflexion mais son visage paraissait las et Harry, lui, était complètement abasourdi. Ce fut pourtant lui qui prit la parole en premier :

- Donne-moi ton bras Blaise, ordonna-t-il.

Blaise le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou mais Harry réitéra sa question. L'espion lui présenta alors le bras où la Marque des ténèbres luisait. Harry posa sa main dessus. Blaise ferma automatiquement les yeux, alors qu'une grande chaleur l'envahit. Il eut l'impression que tous les malheurs de sa vie disparaissaient et que la paix et le bonheur prenaient enfin possession de toute son âme. Il voulait que cette sensation soit toujours en lui mais Harry enleva sa main rapidement. Le Survivant se tourna alors vers Severus Rogue et lui ordonna la même chose. Il fit le même geste mais cette fois, rien ne se passa. Harry explosa de rire. Il se pliait en deux tellement il riait, devant les regards surpris des autres.

Tout le monde le regardait comme s'il devenait fou. Ils attendirent que Harry se calme puis Dumbledore demanda :

- Harry, vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry se tourna vers eux et répondit d'une voix joyeuse :

- Voldemort et moi sommes liés. Tout le monde le sait ! Seulement nous le sommes plus que vous ne le pensez. Voyez-vous, lorsqu'en quatrième année, il a prit de mon sang pour revenir à la vie, il n'a pas pensé qu'il prenait une vraie partie de moi en lui, dont l'amour. Quand il fait la Marque des ténèbres, il prend de son sang pour garder un contrôle total sur ses suivants. Mais, maintenant qu'il a mon sang, il donne aussi du mien dans cette Marque, ce qui fait que j'ai le même pouvoir que lui sur les mangemorts qu'il a rallié depuis ce moment-là. C'est pourquoi lorsque je touche la Marque de Blaise ou de Drago, ils ressentent une chaleur les envahir et l'impression que l'emprise de Voldemort disparaît. Mais Rogue, lui, n'a rien ressentit car sa Marque a été faite avant. C'est tout simplement formidable. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser cogiter là-dessus, j'ai un compte à régler avec un certain mangemort blond.

Et il partit comme cela, souriant. Blaise ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Rogue marmonna qu'ils étaient tous à la merci d'un Survivant qui n'avait pas toute sa tête. Finalement Blaise, l'air toujours hagard, parvint à dire :

- Drago est ici ?

* * *

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre du blond. La colère lui mitraillait le corps mais pas autant que la déception qui envenimait son cœur. Il regarda le blond puis prononça clairement :

- Bonjour Drago Malefoy le mangemort.

Drago releva la tête et eut un sursaut. Il n'avait pas entendu Harry entrer dans sa chambre. Il ne releva pas l'appellation de Harry et se leva pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie de serrer le brun contre lui chaque fois qu'il le voyait mais il se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec ce sentiment étrange qui prenait possession de son âme dès qu'il le voyait.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Harry pourtant, il ne se précipita pas vers lui mais eut plutôt un mouvement de recul. Harry avait un sourire froid et mauvais sur les lèvres et une flamme de colère avait envahie ses yeux. Le mot 'mangemort' pénétra alors son esprit.

- Alors comment vas-tu ? Et ton maître ? Tu lui as parlé aujourd'hui ? continua Harry sur son même ton doucereux mais tout aussi menaçant que s'il avait hurlé. Vois-tu on m'a parlé de choses intéressantes à propos d'une mission de Voldy pour toi.

Drago ouvrit les yeux en grand d'effroi. Comment Harry était au courant ? Non, comment se sortir de ce merdier ?

_Drago, _pensa-t-il,_ tu as décidé ce matin de tout lui avouer. Quelqu'un l'a fait pour toi mais cela reviens au même, alors ne nie pas et essaie de te faire pardonner._

- Ecoute Harry, dit-il enfin en se rasseyant sur son lit, je comptais justement t'en parler ce soir.

- Alors c'est vrai putain ! hurla Harry. Tu m'espionnais pour le compte de ce connard de Voldemort, pour cette face de serpent immonde, pour cet imbécile au sang-mêlé !

- Oui, répondit simplement Drago.

Harry fit un pas en arrière, comme si Drago venait de le frapper.

- Je t'ai défendu devant les autres, bordel, même devant Dumbledore, je me suis engueulé avec mes meilleurs amis pour toi, j'ai même failli les tuer ! Je t'ai recueilli chez moi ! Tu as dû sauter de joie quand je t'ai invité. Je me suis rendu malade toute la semaine à te savoir enfermé ici ! Je t'ai même embrassé !

Harry eut alors une grimace de dégoût.

- Putain, j'ai embrassé un mangemort ! Oh Merlin !

Drago avait baissé les yeux devant les accusations du brun, il en aurait pleuré. Harry avait raison, il l'avait trahi.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Ecoute-moi je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, murmura-t-il.

Harry eut un rire glacial à geler les entrailles de n'importe qui.

- Ben voyons, que vas-tu me raconter mon cher Drago ? Tu veux m'embobiner pour profiter encore plus de ma stupide naïveté ?

- Non, je te jure que non Harry ! Au début j'ai voulu t'espionner. Le maître m'a envoyé pour que j'apprenne tout sur toi pour pouvoir te tuer. Tu vois il est sûr que tu deviens plus fort que lui et il ne veut pas perdre. J'ai donc obéi aux ordres. Et puis au fur et à mesure, j'ai hésité. Tu comprends, je me suis un peu attaché à toi et je ne pouvais plus te trahir. J'ai commencé par comprendre avec l'histoire de Blaise. J'ai dit qu'il y avait un espion mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était Blaise et jamais je ne le dirais, quoi qu'il advienne. Et ce matin quand tu es apparu j'ai voulu dire que tu avais ce pouvoir, tu sais le corps astral, mais je n'ai pas pu. C'est à ce moment que je me suis décidé à ne plus obéir et à te choisir toi. Regarde, j'écrivais tout là-dessus et tout parvenait à mon père qui pouvait me répondre. Tiens, je te le donne mais surtout ne le détruit pas car mon père le saurait automatiquement.

Harry prit le carnet que Drago venait de faire apparaître et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Toutes les capacités qu'il avait laissé échapper devant Drago étaient inscrites sur les deux premières pages. Il leva la tête vers Drago et s'avança vers lui. Il lui souleva le menton avec une main et murmura d'une voix qui fit frissonner Drago :

- J'avais confiance en toi Drago. Vraiment, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et c'est pourquoi je suis trop faible pour te tuer ou te voir mourir. Pars de chez moi !

Drago le regarda vivement, interloqué par ce que Harry venait de dire. Mais avant qu'il puisse prononcer un seul mot, Harry le prit par le bras, le fit descendre discrètement l'escalier et le jeta dans le hall d'entrée de la maison.

- Pars ! Tout de suite !

Drago secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas partir justement. Il voulait Harry. Il voulait rester vers lui.

- Harry, je…

- Malefoy, casse-toi avant que je change d'avis et te tue. CASSE-TOI ! MAINTENANT !

Drago se retourna et sortit de la maison en lançant un dernier regard triste vers Harry. Le brun s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à regretter ce geste. Désormais la balle est dans le camp de Malefoy, prononça Daemon alors que tous les membres de la réunion regardait Harry pleurer.

**&&&&&**

A suivre…

**&&&&&**

Et voilà !!!!

Non, ne m'en voulez pas je vous en prie !!!!!!!!!!!! Tout va s'arranger au prochain chapitre, j vous le promet !!!!

Alors, votre avis sur ce chapitre ????

**Camille **: Coucou toi !!!! Je suis content que tu aimes toujours, voici la suite….Ne t'en fais pas Drago ne trahira jamais Blaise car justement c'est grâce à lui qu'il réalise qu'il n'est pas du bon coté !!! Alors que penses-tu de ce chapitre ?? Un peu triste peut-être mais tout va s'arranger !!! Gros bisous et à bientôt !!!!

**Naus :** Coucou !!! Merci pour ta review !!! Je me suis aperçu trop tard pour ces fautes stupides sur le verbe rire !!! Mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais sur les chapitres d'après elles n'y sont plus. Merci quand même !!! Je compte sur toi pour me dire s'il y a d'autres fautes dans ce chapitre !!! Bisous !!!

**Lucie :** Coucou !!! Contente que le baiser et la discussion t'ont plu !!! gros bisous à toi !!!!

**Snappygirly **: me voilà me voilà !!! Merci beaucoup !!!!! Gros bisous !!!

Merci à tous !!!! Je vous aime fort !!!!

Lunapix


	11. La bataille

_**Coucou !!!! J'espère que vous allez bien… Je ne mets plus de disclaimer ni d'avertissement à partir de ce chapitre car vous avez l'habitude maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous ait plus. Tout va s'arranger dans ce chapitre entre nos deux têtus… Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit depuis le début de cette fic je suis fière de moi lol…**_

_**Voilà, voilà !!!! Bonne lecture et gros bisous à vous !!!**_

**OooOooOooOooO**

**Chapitre 11 : la bataille**

Drago frappa cinq fois sur la grande porte en bois du lugubre manoir et entra précautionneusement. Il était très nerveux de devoir revenir dans cet endroit où il était certain que le Maître le punirait pour avoir failli à sa mission. Il avait longuement hésité à retourner au service de Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune foi en lui mais cela lui semblait une meilleure solution plutôt que de fuir les deux camps en même temps. Il avait aussi pensé à être un espion comme Blaise et Severus mais il était sûr que Dumbledore ne le croirait plus désormais.

Sa nervosité était due en grande partie au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter Harry de la tête, les dernières paroles du Survivant le hantaient terriblement, _« je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et c'est pourquoi je suis trop faible pour te tuer ou te voir mourir_ ». Il avait vraiment du mal à croire que Harry puisse être amoureux de lui, c'était impossible. Le plus dur pour lui avait été de réaliser qu'il n'était pas indifférent au brun non plus. Mais cette façon de dire qu'il ne pourrait le tuer, cela s'appliquerait-il sur une bataille aussi ? Drago était persuadé que lui ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de se laisser tuer s'il devait se battre contre Harry et c'est ce qu'il voulait cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car, même s'il revenait vers Voldemort, il avantagerait Harry, et Harry seulement, sur une bataille.

Drago monta les marches de l'escalier et pénétra dans la salle de réunion de la sombre masure sans aucune hésitation apparente. De nombreux mangemorts étaient présents. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui d'un même geste et ouvrit démesurément les yeux en le reconnaissant. Il haussa un sourcil et se souvint qu'il était censé avoir déserté. Il fit un sourire ironique à ses anciens collègues et avança vers le centre de la salle. Décidément, Potter lui occupait tellement l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui faudrait faire son retour face à une cinquantaine de mangemorts cruels et désireux de faire souffrir un maximum de personnes, notamment les traîtres et les mutins.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, voyez qui a l'honneur de nous faire don de sa visite, susurra le Seigneur des ténèbres, en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond.

Drago sourit et se concentra pour fermer son esprit à tous les souvenirs trop compromettants pour Harry. Il ne voulait pas risquer de transmettre une information qui révèlerait une autre faiblesse de l'homme qui avait pris son cœur à Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait le serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois ! Mais Harry ne voulait plus le voir…

- Maître, bonjour, répliqua simplement Drago en se mettant à genoux et en embrassant le bas de la robe de son seigneur. Je suis navré de déranger votre réunion mais à l'enfroit où j'étais, je n'avais aucune idée des réunions prévues. J'aurais aimé vous parler seul à seul avec mon père à propos de mon départ.

Ce fut au tour de Voldemort de hausser un sourcil interrogateur, mais il hocha cependant la tête. Un des mangemorts prit alors soudain la parole :

- Maître, je pense que vous ne devriez pas rester seul avec un sale traître comme cette ordure.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et glacial.

- Insinuerais-tu Macnair que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre contre lui ?

Le nommé Macnair se rassit tout de suite et se confondit en excuses. Voldemort demanda alors sèchement à tous ses mangemorts de sortir de la salle excepté Lucius, Narcissa et Blaise. Drago se retourna vers ses parents et serra sa mère dans ses bras. Il salua poliment son père et serra la main de Blaise.

- Après ces insignifiantes et inutiles marques de politesse, vas-tu nous dire ce que tu fais ici Drago ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter cette mission sans mon ordre ! demanda le maître d'une voix dure et froide.

Drago se tourna vers le maître.

- Ma mission a été découverte, je n'avais pas le choix. Potter m'a viré de chez lui il y a trois jours maintenant.

- Il t'a jeté dehors tu dis ? Il ne t'a pas tué ? demanda suspicieusement Voldemort.

Drago se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'il avait falsifié mentalement durant ces trois jours pour ne pas que le Seigneur des ténèbres comprennent la véritable raison de ce revirement.

- Non Maître, il a hésité mais il n'est pas assez fort mentalement pour tuer un être humain. J'en ai profité pour sortir de la maison. J'ai marché pendant trois jours en changeant sans cesse de chemins pour qu'aucun de ses amis ne me suivent pour vous trouver, ainsi que le manoir.

Voldemort s'assit sur son trône et réfléchit longuement. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il dit d'une voix trop douce pour ne pas être menaçante :

- Dis-moi Drago, comment a-t-il découvert ta mission ? Tu as passé sous silence cette partie dans ton explication ? Tu lui as tout révélé ? Tu ne l'appelles plus Harry ?

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda le Maître avec l'expression la plus étonnée possible. Ainsi, son père avait tout raconté !

- Non… Sûrement pas ! Il m'a trouvé en train de sortir mon carnet et il me l'a prit des mains et l'a lu. Il a gardé le carnet cependant.

- Tu me déçois Malefoy. C'était un privilège que de te confier cette mission et tu n'as pas été capable de le faire. Tu n'as pas été assez prudent et cette mission était très importante. Nous essaierons de nous débrouiller avec le peu de choses que tu as apprises. Cependant, cela ne peut pas rester impuni. _Endoloris_.

La douleur s'insinua dans chaque cellule du corps de Drago et parcouru son corps en une seconde. Il tomba sur le sol, à genoux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Bien qu'il soit habitué à recevoir le doloris, la douleur était toujours insupportable. Voldemort ne leva le sortilège qu'au bout de trois minutes. Drago ne put se relever, ses jambes fléchissaient sous son poids tellement elles tremblaient.

- Blaise je te laisse t'occuper de lui. Sortez tous les deux, je dois parler avec Lucius et Narcissa.

Blaise attrapa un des bras de Drago et le mit sur ses épaules puis, entourant la taille du blond avec son bras, il sortit de la pièce pour l'emmener dans la salle des soins, Drago ne pouvant transplaner.

Arrivé dans la pièce, Blaise jeta un sort de silence et un sort de verrouillage sur la porte et dit :

- Tu es revenu.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Drago hocha tout de même la tête.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça à quelqu'un d'aussi pur que Harry.

Drago se coucha sur un des lits et murmura, sa voix encore tremblante du doloris :

- C'est toi sale traître qui me donnes des leçons !

Blaise rit en donnant un gobelet de potion revigorante à Drago.

- Ecoute Drago. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit mais bon je suis sûr que tu serais passé outre notre amitié pour aller le dire à Voldemort.

- Tu te trompes Blaise. J'aurais pu le dire grâce au carnet mais j'ai préféré le garder sous silence.

Blaise rit une nouvelle fois, en préparant un gobelet de potion calmante.

- Bien sûr Drago. Sais-tu que Voldemort a lancé une grande campagne contre l'espion à cause de cette information que tu as donné en taisant mon nom. Il est sûr que c'est Severus mais comme il n'a dit ses soupçons qu'à tes parents et à moi, on ne peut rien tenter pour l'empêcher de venir car il saurait que j'en suis un aussi.

Drago but le second gobelet et sentit le poids de la honte se faire lourd dans son corps et dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu se tromper aussi facilement sur Voldemort ? Et pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit Harry qui lui ait montré son tort ?

- Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Blaise se retourna vers lui et le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Blaise était empathique et Drago détestait quand il fixait ses yeux comme cela car il savait que c'était pour lire ses sentiments.

- Tu l'aimes aussi, murmura le brun après quelques instants.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça Blaise, c'est pas très poli tu sais, reprocha gentiment Drago en baissant les yeux et en souriant.

Blaise répondit tristement au sourire, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Drago.

- Il va mal. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis samedi soir. Il ne veut plus suivre ses cours et il a lancé une drôle de conjuration sur sa porte et personne ne peut entrer. Même Albus et Mr Kerkow n'ont pas pu et pourtant ils sont puissants.

La douleur qui encercla le cœur de Drago à cet instant fut plus insoutenable que le doloris lui-même. Il reprit d'une voix chevrotante :

- Il doit reprendre ses entraînements pourtant sinon il ne pourra pas tuer cette ordure de Voldemort.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça hein ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire alors que c'est de ta faute ?

- Pardon ? C'est lui qui m'a viré de chez lui ! Je n'y suis pour rien s'il est borné moi !

- Ma parole tu t'entends parler Dray ? cria Blaise en se levant de sa chaise. Tu es un putain de mangemort au service de celui qui a tué ses parents et son parrain et que lui seul peut tuer. Il doit supporter sur ses épaules l'espoir de la société. Tu es venu chez lui en te faisant passer pour un héros osant braver l'emprise de Voldemort alors que tu ne faisais que profiter de lui et de sa confiance pour l'espionner. Tu es un salaud Drago Malefoy si tu penses réellement qu'il t'a viré parce qu'il est borné. Il est tombé amoureux de toi, il te défendait devant tout le monde, il te faisait confiance aveuglément. Maintenant, il ne veut plus parler à personne et s'est enfermé dans sa peine et son mutisme.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se rendit compte que Blaise disait vrai. Il baissa la tête et une larme piteuse coula sur sa joue.

- Je sais, tu as raison, murmura Drago. Mais bon, je ne peux rien faire maintenant, c'est trop tard.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu aurais dû retourner le voir le lendemain et il t'aurait pardonné car il t'aime, j'en suis sûr. Tu lui as brisé le cœur Dray.

- Blaise, il n'aurait jamais voulu me revoir alors plutôt que de fuir devant deux camps qui veulent ma mort, je me suis rabattu sur celui qui risquait moins de me tuer.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Ben désolé de vouloir te contredire mais tu t'es trompé de côté alors ! Bon, je dois y aller mais sache que Harry te pardonnera et qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

Blaise défit les sorts mis en place sur la pièce et sortit en riant de la pièce et en laissant un morceau de chocolat sur la table à côté de Drago. Ce dernier le mangea avec appétit en se demandant si oui ou non il aurait mieux fait de tenter de se faire pardonner.

La porte s'ouvrit et Voldemort entra dans la salle de soin, suivit par ses parents.

- Drago, Dumbledore a-t-il placé un gardien du secret pour le lieu de rendez-vous de leur organisation stupide ?

Drago leva les yeux vers son maître et hocha la tête, se demandant le but de cette question, Severus l'ayant déjà révélé.

- Bien. As-tu aperçu Severus Rogue là-bas ?

Drago réalisa soudain le pourquoi du comment de ce mini interrogatoire.

- Non ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je vu ? Il me suivait ?

Voldemort sonda ses yeux mais Drago resta impassible et concentré sur ses souvenirs falsifiés.

- Je pense que c'est lui le traître dont tu as parlé.

Drago ouvrit les yeux en grands, essayant de paraître surpris.

- Bref, prépare-toi pour demain. Malgré l'échec stupide de ta mission, tu viens avec nous sur le terrain après-demain.

Le blond trembla.

- Sur… sur le terrain, Maître ?

- Oui, nous allons attaquer Pré-au-lard et j'espère que Potter sera présent que je voie à quel point cette histoire avec toi l'a affecté.

Drago espéra secrètement que les autres empêcheraient Harry de se pointer à la bataille.

* * *

- Harry sort de là maintenant, tu ne peux pas t'enfermer à cause d'un connard fini comme lui, hurla Ron.

Mais, une fois de plus, il parla à un mur. Harry était debout dans sa chambre, sans aucune lumière, et faisait léviter des objets par un simple geste de la main depuis une heure. Il poussa un cri de joie, absorbé par le sort de silence jeté sur la pièce.

- J'y suis ! J'y suis !

Il plia un peu les doigts et la pendule suspendue au mur explosa. Il fit un simple mouvement de caresse dans l'air et la pendule redevint intacte.

- Bien ! Magie sans baguette, terminée ! YES !

Il se pencha vers son lit et se coucha dessus. Mais, son esprit, plus occupé par les exercices de magie jusque là, se re-concentra sur Drago. Les larmes remontèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il avait pu changé ? Pourquoi s'était-il fait avoir une fois de plus ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

Il se leva de son lit et défit la conjuration de fermeture apposée sur sa porte. Il prit des vêtements de rechange et sortit enfin de sa chambre. La lumière du couloir lui brûla un peu les yeux mais il ne put faire un geste car Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il haussa les deux sourcils et la repoussant gentiment.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu t'es fâché avec Ron ?

- Eh ! grogna Ron.

- Ah ! Tu es là aussi ! Pardon, rit Harry. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Ron le regarda bouche bée et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu te fous de nous Harry ? cria-t-elle. Tu es enfermé dans ta chambre depuis samedi et tu nous demandes ce qu'on fait là ! On s'inquiète bordel !

Harry explosa de rire. Quand Hermione jurait, c'est qu'elle était très en colère.

- Vous vous inquiétez alors que je suis enfermé dans ma chambre depuis hier soir. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

Ce fut au tour de Ron de rire.

- Quel jour tu veux dire ? Tu es un grand malade Harry ma parole ! On est mercredi et il est midi bientôt. Vu que tu es sorti on pourrait aller manger d'ailleurs.

Harry le regarda stupéfait.

- Ben, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, désolé, dit-il sur un ton neutre.

- Tu es enfermé depuis plus de trois jours là-dedans et tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? demanda suspicieusement Hermione.

- Non, répondit-il sincèrement. Bon, attendez-moi en bas pour le repas. Enfin, vu que j'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais faim. Allez, je vais prendre une douche. A tout de suite !

Il partit vers la salle de bain en leur faisant un sourire éclatant et entra dedans nonchalamment. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et Ron murmura d'un air conspirateur :

- Je crois que Rogue a raison pour une fois, il a perdu la tête.

Harry les rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard dans la cuisine. Il avait toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres. Tout le monde, soit Ron, Remus, Rogue, Daemon, Hermione, Dumbledore et Blaise, le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Harry leur fit un clin d'œil et se servit une grande assiette de spaghettis à la bolognaise (NdA : c'est ce que je prépare pour le repas hi hi hi !...) et se mit à manger.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Daemon, stupéfait de voir son élève dévorer alors que celui-ci ne mangeait que très peu ou rien d'habitude.

- Oui, oui, je viens de faire quelques exercices de magie pendant mon petit séjour dans ma chambre. Je maîtrise parfaitement la magie sans baguette et j'ai mémorisé une vingtaine de sorts de soins. Oh, je sais que c'est loin d'être suffisant mais trois jours c'est peu, bien que je n'aie vraiment pas eu l'impression d'être resté autant de temps dans ma chambre mais bon, si vous le dîtes.

Les sept personnes présentes autour de lui le dévisagèrent avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de respect. Hermione s'exclama finalement :

- Tu as appris à maîtriser vingt sorts de soins et la magie sans baguette en seulement trois jours ?

- Ben oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire Hermione, écoute-moi au lieu de me faire répéter, lâcha simplement le brun.

- Alors ça, c'est incroyable ! murmura Remus.

Harry, mangeant toujours avec appétit, ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et fit un geste nonchalant de la main pour faire apparaître une carafe d'eau et, avec un autre geste de la main, fit léviter la carafe d'eau qui remplit les verres de tout les invités.

Rogue poussa une exclamation étouffée et dit d'une voix blanche :

- Je crois qu'il me faudrait plus un verre de whisky dans l'état où je suis.

Harry sourit et le regarda, amusé, avant de faire apparaître une bouteille de whisky de la même manière.

Dumbledore, loin de partager l'ébahissement des autres convives, ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude pour Harry. Cette poussée de magie montrait que le jeune homme n'avait pas dû dormir une seule fois ou même se reposer durant ces trois jours. Il le connaissait et savait qu'il se plongeait dans la magie pour oublier la trahison de Malefoy et sa peine. Il décida donc d'orienter la discussion vers le blond pour permettre au Survivant d'extérioriser sa peine, ce qui serait plus sain pour lui. C'était risqué car il ne voulait pas provoquer un débordement de magie comme celui dont Minerva lui avait fait part après que Daemon lui avait parlé de l'histoire avec Ron et Hermione. Cependant, il commença à parler d'un ton docte :

- Bref, revenons à nos hippogriffes, Blaise. Tu disais que Malefoy était retourné voir Voldemort et avait rejoint ses rangs à nouveau c'est cela ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi reparler de Drago devant Harry ? Surtout de cette partie de la discussion qu'ils avaient terminé avant l'arrivée de Harry.

- Euh… oui Albus, il est revenu hier soir, comme je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui mangeait toujours et, sous le silence pesant, leva la tête. Il sourit timidement et rougit devant tous les regards tournés vers lui.

- Quoi ? Je mange salement c'est ça ? dit-il doucement en plaisantant.

Sa réplique fit sourire tout le monde, bien qu'ils se demandaient tous où était passé le Survivant impulsif qu'il connaissait.

- Enfin… continua Blaise, le pire c'est que, croyant Harry affaibli, le Seigneur des ténèbres attaque Pré au lard demain soir et qu'ils emmènent les mangemorts les plus forts. Nous d…

- GENIAL !!! coupa Harry en se levant. Je vais me préparer !

A cet instant, toutes les personnes prirent conscience qu'il y avait un problème sous l'apparente bonne humeur du brun. D'habitude, il ne se réjouirait jamais d'un combat et serait plus désolé que pressé. Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce. Cependant, trente secondes plus tard, il ressurgit dans la cuisine et se rassit à sa place. Il fit apparaître un plat de mousse au chocolat et recommença à manger.

- J'ai encore faim, dit-il comme quelqu'un dit bonjour.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et répliqua fermement :

- Tu n'iras pas à Pré au lard Harry. Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il termina son assiette puis eut un rire bref d'amusement. Il se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard et lui fit un clin d'œil en sortant définitivement de la pièce.

- Définitivement cinglé ce môme, grommela Rogue en soupirant.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville sorcière de Pré au lard. Un silence lourd envahissait l'atmosphère de la chaleur étouffante de fin juillet. Tous les habitants étaient enfermés chez eux depuis que les membres de l'Ordre du phénix les avaient prévenus d'une attaque importante des mangemorts. Les volontaires pour combattre avaient rejoint les membres de l'Ordre et tous étaient cachés dans les recoins de la grande rue, attendant l'arrivée de Voldemort et de ses acolytes.

Harry était aussi présent, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Malgré tous les conseils des personnes qui lui disaient de ne pas venir, il était venu et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son ennemi inné. Il trépignait sous sa cape mais ressentait aussi un immense malaise et une tristesse si profonde qu'elle paressait être inscrite sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Qu'arriverait-il s'il se retrouvait devant Drago ? Malgré ce qu'il avait laissé penser la veille, le fait de savoir que celui-ci était revenu vers Voldemort avait fini de l'achever. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il se trouvait devant lui mais il hésitait entre le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il souffre autant que lui ou se mettre à pleurer sans jamais arrêter. Pourtant aucune des deux n'était envisageable aujourd'hui. Il devrait le tuer s'il le voyait même s'il savait que jamais il ne serait capable de le faire.

Des « pop » de transplanage vinrent troubler la calme tension du lieu et les réflexions de Harry. Des dizaines de têtes encagoulées apparurent, alertes et baguettes à la main. Une certaine excitation morbide accompagnait les sbires de Voldemort. Les membres de l'Ordre et du ministère sortirent alors de tous les coins et un véritable combat commença entre les deux parties. Des sorts se mirent à fuser dans tous les sens et des corps commençaient à tomber, sous l'effet des stupéfix et autres sorts, toujours pires.

Harry sortit de la rue adjacente où il se tenait caché et retira sa cape. D'un geste de la main, il la fit disparaître. Il plaqua un sourire sur son visage et avança dans la bataille comme s'il se rendait dans une boutique de Quidditch. Il évitait tous les sorts qui fusaient vers lui et n'avaient d'yeux que pour une silhouette plantée au milieu de la rue et qui riait devant tout ce carnage. Il s'approcha et fut enfin à trois mètres de Lord Voldemort.

- Tom, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? dit-il, lui parlant comme à un ami.

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, sûrement de surprise en remarquant l'air joyeux de Harry. Cependant, il reprit vite son expression de mépris malsaine.

- Harry, quelle joie de voir que tu t'es si vite remis de ta peine, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Harry rit puis continua :

- Oh mais de quelle peine parlez-vous ? Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Je vais vous tuer et j'ai tout pour être joyeux.

Voldemort tiqua mais ne répondit pas. Il lança un doloris vers Harry qui l'évita lestement.

- Ah mon pauvre Tom, la vieillesse ne vous va pas.

Harry envoya Voldemort dans les airs d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Ce dernier se releva rapidement et siffla :

- De la magie sans baguette…

Harry éclata de rire :

- Oui, Drago a oublié de vous en parler, quel dommage que je l'ai découvert trop tôt n'es-ce pas ?

Voldemort lança un autre doloris qu'Harry évita une nouvelle fois. Ne se sentant toutefois pas vaincu, il lança un sort de magie noire qui atteignit enfin sa cible. Harry tomba à genoux sous le coup de la douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas donner à son ennemi la satisfaction de le voir crier. Le sort lui gelait les entrailles et lui coupait la respiration, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Le sort s'arrêta enfin et il fallu quelques secondes à Harry pour se relever.

* * *

Quelques mètres derrière lui, Drago venait d'assister à l'échange entre son Maître et lui. Il vit Harry crouler sous la douleur et couru pour le rejoindre mais il fut arrêter par un de ses « collègues ».

- Dray, le Maître a dit qu'on devait le laisser seul avec Potter, il pourra se débrouiller, il est plus fort que ce morveux stupide.

Drago se retourna pour faire face à Pansy Parkinson. Il ne répondit rien mais reprit sa course. Elle l'arrêta à nouveau et cria :

- Tu es con ou quoi, il va te tuer s'il te voit arriver pour l'aider. C'est dur de le voir se battre sans pouvoir l'aider mais il tuera Potter, j'en suis sûr !

Drago éclata d'un rire froid et lui rétorqua d'une voix glaciale :

- Putain Parkinson, je m'en fous de ton Maître de merde, c'est Harry que je veux sauver.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et il la stupéfixa, profitant de sa surprise. Il continua de courir et arriva enfin devant les deux hommes au moment Voldemort amorça un sort de magie noire très douloureux qui vidait le récepteur de quasiment toute sa magie. Il poussa violemment Harry sur le côté et prit sa place sur la trajectoire du sortilège qu'il reçu de plein fouet. Il tomba sur le sol, se recroquevillant dans la position du fœtus et hurlant toute sa douleur. Il sentit toute sa magie partir peu à peu de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier le froid immense qui prenait possession de son âme, le laissant comme vide.

Harry ne prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'en entendant le cri déchirant que lança Drago. Il se redressa, empli d'une rage extrême pour Voldemort et lui lança un stupéfix. Il se lança vers Drago et le secoua doucement :

- Drago ? Drago ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas, ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux Drago.

Harry sentit des larmes couler de ses joues. Il prit la main de Drago et transplana dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste. Il cria de dépit sur une infirmière qui passait par là pour qu'on prenne tout de suite en charge son ami. Le reconnaissant, l'infirmière pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien et fit apparaître un brancard pour emmener Drago dans une chambre où un médicomage passerait le voir.

Harry s'assit à côté du lit du blond et lui murmura :

- Tu m'entends Drago ? C'est moi Harry. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu es trop stupide Malefoy parfois. Quelle idée, je te jure. Quand tu te réveilles tu vas en entendre parler, moi je te le dit!

- Ha…Harry ?

Harry sentit son cœur pousser une exclamation de joie.

- Drago ? Tu m'as entendu ?

- Vaguement. Je… J'ai froid.

Sa voix était tremblante et très basse. Harry matérialisa une couverture épaisse et chaude et l'étendit sur Drago.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- J'ai froid de l'intérieur Harry. J'ai peur.

Harry allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune médicomage.

- Bonjour je suis le docteur Samantha Becker. Je viens ausculter votre ami Mr Potter.

Harry acquiesça et s'écarta du lit où Drago était allongé, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle jeta sur Drago une dizaine de sorts de diagnostic puis fini par dire :

- Mr Malefoy a été victime d'un sort de magie noire très dangereux Mr Potter. Il annihile une partie très conséquente de la magie de celui qui le reçoit. C'est la cause de l'impression de vide et de froid intérieur de votre ami.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry en sentant la culpabilité s'emparer de lui mais il parvint à demander d'une voix étonnamment calme :

- C'est réversible ?

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire et affirma :

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je vais lui prescrire une potion de sommeil pour qu'il se repose qu'il devra prendre pendant une trois jours et vous devrez lui donner cet antidote toutes les cinq heures pendant une semaine. Je dis vous car il dormira les trois premiers jours à cause de la potion de sommeil et il faudra que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Si vous ne pouvez pas, je peux faire venir une infirmière chez lui

Harry hocha la tête systématiquement mais refusa l'aide d'une infirmière. La médicomage fit apparaître un parchemin et lui donna.

- Allez à l'accueil, ils vous donneront les potions. Vous pouvez ramener Mr Malefoy chez lui.

Harry fit léviter le corps de Drago bien emmitouflé pour le poser sur une civière le temps d'aller chercher les potions et de rentrer chez lui.

Il transplana devant le Square Grimmaurd et entra dans la bâtisse avec Drago toujours sur la civière. Ron et Hermione l'attendait dans le hall, paniqué.

- Oh mon Dieu Harry ! Où étais-tu ? Tu y es allé n'est-ce pas ?

- Hermione, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, Drago m'a sauvé la vie.

Ce fut à ce moment que les deux autres prirent conscience du corps allongé qui suivait Harry.

- Harry, comment ça il t'a sauvé la vie ? Que fait-il ici ? Il va bien ? demanda Ron.

- Ecoutez, je dois m'occuper de lui, je reviens tout vous expliquer ok ?

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, trop abasourdis pour prononcer un mot de plus.

Harry allongea Drago sur son lit et le couvrit correctement. Il donna la potion de sommeil à Drago puis l'antidote. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté du blond et lui caressa les cheveux. Drago ouvrit les yeux doucement et Harry lui murmura :

- Te revoilà à la maison Drago.

Drago regarda autour de lui et reconnut la chambre de Harry.

- Harry, je suis désolé.

- Chut, ne dis rien, repose-toi. On a tout le temps pour ça, d'abord je m'occupe de toi.

Drago referma les yeux et posa sa joue sur la paume ouverte de Harry. Ce dernier se pencha et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Drago ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Harry trafiqua une horloge pour qu'elle sonne dans cinq heures et sortit de sa chambre en regardant une dernière fois le visage de celui qu'il aimait et qui venait de le sauver.

**OooOooOooOooO**

**A suivre…**

**OooOooOooOooO**

_**Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Racontez-moi tout, je suis toute ouïe…**_

_**A partir de maintenant, je posterais mes chapitres tous les dimanches, rentrée à la fac oblige !!!!**_

_**Ah ! Au fait, je prévois un peu de citron pour le prochain chapitre !!!!**_

_**A dimanche donc !!!**_

_**Bisous à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentille…**_

**RAR**

**Camille :** coucou !!! Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours très plaisir !!! Comme tu vois cela s'est donc arrangé même s'ils ne se sont pas expliqués mais cela va bientôt arriver (dimanche en fait) !!! J'espère que tu aimes bien ce chapitre car moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !!! Gros bisous à toi !!!!

**Paprika star :** coucou !! Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !!! C'est vrai que la semaine a été dure pour lui. En plus comme tu vois il n'a pas fi ni de souffrir… Le pauvre ! Heureusement, il va aller mieux grâce aux talents d'infirmières de Harry…lol… Comme tu le vois Blaise ne s'en veut pas trop car au contraire il fait tout pour les rabibocher… Et Voldy n'apprécie pas trop l'échec de sa mission c'est vrai mais imagine comment il va prendre ce qu'il vient de se passer dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours bisou à toi !!

**Lucie :** Coucou, ben la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre… J'espère que tu l'as autant aimé que les autres. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas… J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review ; merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, c'est très gentil…. Ça me touche beaucoup merci !!! Bisou à toi !

**Snappygirly :** Merci beaucoup pour ce mot superbe lol… Gros bisou à toi et merci pour tes reviews.

**HPDM fan :** Merci pour ces compliments merci beaucoup !!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes !!! Le lemon est prévu pour le prochain chapitre donc bientôt !!! Merci encore, gros bisous !!!


	12. Quand on tombe amoureux

C**oucou tout le monde !!! Alors comment allez-vous ? Je suis contente de l'accueil perçu pour le chapitre précédent. Voici le nouveau, le chapitre 12, encore plus long que le 11, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire tout autant, n'hésitez pas à laisser tout pleins de reviews… **

**Désolé du retard bien sûr mais je suis rendue dans ma chambre universitaire et mon accès Internet n'était pas encore installé. Imaginez ! Pas de fanfictions depuis vendredi… Sniiiif !!! Heureusement que je rentre le week-end maintenant ! Mais bon, j'en ai profité pour écrire tout plein de choses. J'ai commencé une autre fic et trois OS dont un fini (si ça vous dit d'ailleurs il sera posté demain ; c'est un HPDM bien sûr) !! **

**Bon je voudrais aussi en profiter pour faire un peu de pub pour deux auteurs que j'adore et qui publient des fics d'exception : **_**BlackNemesis**_** et **_**Speedy-of-77**_**. Voilà c'est fait. Si vous ne connaissez par leurs fics, lisez les toutes sans exceptions et laissez des reviews…Elles sont génialissimes. **

**Je voudrais aussi prévenir qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre entre… hum hum… A votre avis ? **

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous… **

**Bisous, je vous aime très fort !!!!**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Chapitre 12 :**** "Quand on tombe amoureux, on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe, mais on le sait, la chute peut-être fatale." (1)**

A peine entré dans la cuisine, Harry se fit harceler de questions par Ron et Hermione : _que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu y es allé ? Il t'a vraiment sauvé ? Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? Quel sort a-t-il reçu ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Tu l'aimes ?_ Les deux dernières questions étaient bien sûr posées par Ron.

Harry eut un grand rire nerveux. La tension qu'il avait accumulé durant les trois dernières heures s'échappaient à grands flots et son fou rire mit au moins dix minutes à se calmer. Sa crise de folie passagère lui valut au moins de faire taire les deux autres. Hermione avait préparé du thé pendant qu'il montait Drago dans sa chambre, elle en versa une tasse à chacun d'eux et ils s'assirent autour de la table. Harry avait encore les yeux humides d'avoir trop ri. Il fit apparaître un paquet de cigarettes d'un moulinet de la main et en alluma une. Il but une longue gorgée du liquide bouillant et inspira deux bouffées de sa cigarette, non sans tousser, profitant du calme et de la chaleur que cela lui procurait. Il ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant.

- Bon Harry, tu comptes nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé un jour ou il faut qu'on te supplie ? Et puis, depuis quand tu fumes toi ? s'exclama Hermione à bout d'impatience.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement et regarda la jeune fille de son visage fermé. Enfin, il sourit et répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

- Je fume depuis tout de suite. J'ai un trop-plein de nervosité à réduire et je n'ai pas trouvé une meilleure idée que ça en fait.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et reprit, en réponse, à la première question :

- Sinon, pour la bataille, ce n'est pas très long. Je me suis retrouvé devant Voldemort comme je l'avais prévu. Je voulais le tuer, le faire souffrir, je ne voyais plus que lui, je n'entendais plus que lui. On s'est lancé des sorts, il a été surpris par la magie sans baguette mais il m'a eu avec un sort de magie noire qui m'a assez ébranlé je dois dire. Puis il a voulu me lancer un autre sort et, sans que je ne comprenne ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, Drago était en train de hurler de douleur en se pliant en deux sur le sol. Il venait de prendre le sort à ma place. Alors j'ai stupéfixé Voldemort et j'ai transplané à Ste Mangouste avec Drago dans les bras. Là, ils m'ont appris que c'était un sort pour vider celui qui le recevait d'une très grande partie de sa capacité magique. Donc, on m'a donné l'antidote pour le soigner et je l'ai ramené ici pour mieux le faire. Voilà toute l'histoire. Votre soif de toujours tout savoir est-elle rassasiée mes chers amis ?

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis, reprirent leurs esprits conjointement :

- Tu l'as stupéfixé ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? demanda Hermione.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie ? Malefoy – a – prit – un – sort – de – magie – noire - à – ta – place ? demanda Ron en détachant chaque mot de la dernière question, pour que Harry comprenne bien l'absurdité de cette affirmation.

Harry rit doucement devant les questions de ses deux amis. Il les reconnaissait bien là, Hermione à vouloir tout comprendre et Ron avec sa haine de Malefoy.

- Alors ! Je vais commencer par la question de Ron, c'est la plus facile en fait alors n'y vois aucune préférence 'Mione. Oui Drago m'a sauvé en prenant un sort de magie noire à ma place et oui il l'a fait intentionnellement car il m'a poussé sur le côté et le sort est allé directement sur lui. Mais ne t'en fait pas Ronnie, il va survivre.

Harry ponctua sa réplique d'un clin d'œil amusé et Ron grogna en marmonnant :

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de lui, moi !

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et Harry fixa ses yeux sur lui et redevint sérieux pour dire :

- Je l'aime… je crois.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et répondit en souriant :

- Si tu l'aimes alors, que pouvons-nous dire ? Et puis sérieusement, tu nous aurais vraiment choqué si tu ne l'avais pas mangé des yeux pendant toute notre septième année Harry. Tu sais, moi, je n'étais pas d'accord avec le fait que tu restes ici avec Drago rien que parce que je savais que tout se terminerait comme cela.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la referma sur le coup. Il pensait que personne n'avait remarqué que Mr Désir faisait des siennes devant Malefoy l'an passé. Il tenta de nier, mais n'y parvint pas devant l'air ironique de son ami :

- Je n'ai jamais mangé des yeux Drago l'an passé… Oh et puis merde, dis ce que tu veux.

Hermione se racla la gorge, comme si elle voulait rappeler à Harry qu'elle avait aussi posé une question et qu'elle attendait une réponse. Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle, l'air horrifié, puis se mirent à rire en se regardant.

- Hermione Granger, vous venez de me faire peur comme pas possible ! s'exclama Ron. On a cru voir Ombrage le retour là !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron, je voulais juste que Harry réponde à ma question qui est, sans vouloir te vexer, beaucoup plus importante que la tienne.

Harry but une autre gorgée de son thé et finit sa cigarette de commencer la réponse, comme s'il cherchait ses mots :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Hermione. J'étais tellement obnubilé par Drago qui hurlait de douleur recroquevillé par terre, je me suis dit que je n'étais pas assez concentré pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Je n'ai, en fait, pas pensé à ce que je faisais. Je n'avais que Drago en tête. Et puis, je ne sais pas, je voulais mais je ne me suis pas senti capable de le faire. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de tuer quelqu'un. C'est un homme et je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

- Harry, tu n'as pas le choix! Tu ne peux pas faire preuve de faiblesse aujourd'hui.

- Euh… Merci Hermione, c'est exactement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, ironisa Harry.

Hermione eut la décence de rougir devant le ton sarcastique de son ami. Elle tenta de répliquer mais Ron lui coupa la parole avant même qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche.

- Je te comprends mon pote et sache que si je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Et Hermione aussi, bien qu'elle ait une façon bien à elle de te le dire.

- Eh ! Ce que je voulais dire quand je t'ai dit ça Harry c'est que je comprends que l'idée de tuer quelqu'un est horrible pour toi mais que tu dois le faire. De plus, tu dois bien ancrer dans ta tête que Voldemort n'est plus totalement un humain. Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est plus qu'une machine à tuer, tout en lui inspire la haine et la révolte et c'est là-dessus que tu dois te baser. Pas sur la pitié. Il n'a rien fait qui mérite ta pitié et ta clémence.

Harry baissa les yeux et murmura sans les lever :

- Je sais.

Ils burent leurs tasses de thé tranquillement et restèrent dans la cuisine, tous les trois, attendant dans un silence bienfaiteur des nouvelles du combat.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione endormie contre Ron sur un fauteuil dans le salon et Harry assis sur une chaise dans sa chambre fumant en regardant Drago, Daemon entra dans la maison. Ron réveilla Hermione tendrement et elle se jeta sur Daemon lorsqu'elle le remarqua.

- Oh ! Mr Kerkow, comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Où est Harry, miss Granger, où est-il ?

- Euh… Dans sa chambre, avec Drago.

- Malefoy ? Dieu soit loué ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, on a eu très peu de morts de notre côté : un Auror du ministère et un de nos membres. Severus est entre la vie et la mort à Sainte Mangouste, il a été repéré comme Blaise le craignait. Bon, désolé de vous laisser mais je dois voir Harry.

Il laissa les deux amants dans le salon et monta rapidement dans la chambre du brun.

- Harry ?

- Daemon ! s'exclama Harry en le voyant. Tu es vivant !

Daemon éclata de rire.

- C'est ce qu'il me semble, répondit-il en riant toujours. Dis-moi Harry comment tu vas ? J'ai tout vu tu sais. Et Drago, comment va-t-il ?

- Viens, allons parler dans le couloir. Il a besoin de repos et bien qu'il soit sous potion de sommeil, je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille, répondit Harry en refermant délicatement la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu as enfin compris !

- Compris ? Compris quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimes idiot ! dit le professeur d'une voix lasse.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Oh ça ! Je crois que je l'avais compris avant même que je n'apprenne sa trahison Daemon. C'est pour ça que je l'ai si mal pris.

- C'est aussi la cause de ton enfermement, je suppose. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas extérioriser ta peine avec tes amis ou même moi. Pourquoi t'être enfermé dans ta chambre ?

- Vous n'avez rien compris ! C'est tout le contraire, j'ai pratiqué ma magie pendant trente-six heures sans arrêt et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu me remettre facilement. Et puis, mes sourires ont caché mes pleurs. Bref, moi, on s'en fout ! Comment s'est passée la bataille alors ? On a eu beaucoup de pertes ?

- Deux. Un membre de l'Ordre que tu ne connais pas, Craig Masson. Je crois qu'il n'était jamais venu au QG. Et un Auror du ministère, John Cladom, qu'ils ont mis en cendres littéralement, on n'a rien pu retrouvé.

Harry grimaça. Il se sentit peiné pour ces deux personnes qui avaient peut-être une famille qu'ils laissaient orpheline d'un père ou d'un mari.

- Harry, je dois te dire aussi, Severus est dans un état critique à Ste Mangouste. Blaise nous avait fait part avant la bataille de ses craintes en nous disant que Voldemort suspectait Severus d'être l'espion. Il est dans un état critique.

Bien que ses sentiments pour son ancien professeur de potions ne soient pas du tout amicaux, il ressentit une immense douleur à cette annonce. Plus que tout autre chose, ce fut le poids de la culpabilité qui lui fit le plus mal. Il sentait que c'était de sa faute si Rogue était entre la vie et la mort dans un lit d'hôpital. C'est lui qui avait dit à Drago que Blaise était un traître et s'il avait tué Voldemort au combat, ce serpent n'aurait pas eu le temps de jeter ce maudit sort sur Rogue. Hermione avait raison, il était faible.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atrocement neutre.

- Voldemort lui a lancé un sort de sa composition et personne ne le connaît. En apparence, il semble en parfaite santé mais pourtant ses signes vitaux sont de plus en plus faibles.

- J'irais le voir, affirma Harry, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Et Blaise, il ne connaît pas le sort ?

- On lui a déjà demandé tu penses !

- Et Drago ne doit pas le savoir non plus. Voldemort n'aurait pas jeté un sort qu'il connaissait en sachant qu'il venait de me sauver la vie.

- A ce propos, pourquoi ce stupéfix et pas le sortilège de mort ?

Harry baissa les yeux et murmura :

- Je n'ai pas pu.

Daemon ne répondit rien. Il voyait bien que Harry n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet maintenant et puis il avait compris dès le début qu'il serait difficile pour Harry de réaliser ce pourquoi il était né.

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir donné la potion antidote à Drago, Harry partit à Ste Mangouste pour aller voir Rogue. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il eut un mouvement de recul face au corps étendu du blessé. Les lèvres du professeur étaient bleutées, ses mains crispées comme sous une douleur évidente et ses yeux grands ouverts bougeaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il était paniqué. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et sa respiration difficile et cahoteuse. Harry s'approcha et toucha le visage de son prof. Celui-ci convulsa sous le contact et se mit à vomir de la bile. Une infirmière arriva aussitôt et écarta brusquement Harry de son patient qui se calma aussitôt. Elle hurla sur Harry en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Le brun expliqua qu'il avait juste touché la peau gelée du blessé et celle-ci le fit sortir de la pièce en le poussant. Dehors, elle lui indiqua sèchement qu'il devait aller dans le bureau du Dr Elwyin, au bout du couloir. Harry, des questions plein la tête, avança anxieusement vers la porte. Il entra dans le bureau et découvrit un homme si vieux et si ridé qu'il semblait ne plus avoir d'âge. En entendant le bruit de la porte, le vieil homme leva la tête de ses papiers. Il avait des yeux bleus presque blancs et on pouvait y lire une sagesse infinie. Il inspira automatiquement une grande confiance à Harry. De plus, malgré son visage ridé et ses cheveux aussi blancs que la neige, sa voix était celle d'un jeune homme.

- Ah ! Mr Potter, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr !

Harry s'assit sur un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau et se mit à tordre ses mains.

- Bien. J'ai demandé à l'infirmière de vous faire venir ici dès qu'elle vous verrait. Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici, je me doute. Sachez avant tout que c'est à propos de Mr Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête puis écouta les explications du médicomage. Celui-ci avait compris, en l'observant tout la nuit, ce qui se passait pour le maître des potions. Selon lui, le sort que Voldemort lui avait jeté faisait mourir son corps alors que son esprit fonctionnait toujours. En fait Rogue était enfermé dans son corps qui était en train de dépérir et rien ne pouvait le libérer. Cela lui causait une horrible souffrance, c'est comme s'il était en train de se noyer dans un espace trop petit pour lui et plongé dans les ténèbres. De plus, il avait conscience de tout autour de lui mais il ne pouvait recevoir l'aide de personne.

- Mais, alors pourquoi a-t-il convulsé et vomis quand je l'ai touché ? demanda Harry.

Le vieil homme se redressa précipitamment de son fauteuil et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

- Vous faîtes de la magie sans baguette Harry ?

Harry ne releva pas l'emploi de son prénom, préoccupé par la question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Rogue. Il hocha néanmoins la tête.

- Combien de temps a duré votre contact avec Mr Rogue ? demanda encore le médicomage.

- Quelques secondes. Pourquoi…

- Essayez de faire de la magie sans baguette, coupa le docteur Elwyin.

Harry haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de cet homme étrange pour sa magie mais s'exécuta. Il fit un mouvement leste de la main, histoire de faire apparaître son paquet de cigarettes, mais rien ne se produisit. Harry poussa un cri de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi ?

Le médecin s'assit sur son fauteuil en poussant un long soupir.

- Vous avez un ennemi qui vous connaît trop bien, Harry. Il sait votre grande force de cœur et n'hésite pas à la retourner contre vous à son avantage. Je pense que le sort dont le professeur Rogue a été sujet est en fait une simple attaque contre vous. Albus m'a parlé de cette histoire avec le jeune Malefoy. Je pense que c'est une vengeance. N'ayant pu vous atteindre avec son sort, il a jeté cette incantation à votre professeur. Ainsi, à chacun de vos contacts avec lui, il vous pompera votre magie. Normalement, quelques secondes suffiraient à vous la prendre dans son ensemble mais au vu de votre grande puissance, je pense qu'un contact de deux ou trois minutes vous en dépossèdera.

Harry fut abasourdi par les propos du médicomage. Rogue était en train de mourir par sa faute. Même s'il n'éprouvait que de la haine pour son professeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas cela après tous les sacrifices que ce dernier avait faits au nom de l'Ordre. Il demanda au vieil homme ce qui pourrait sortir Rogue de cet enfer et combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. L'homme parut soudain encore plus vieux, si cela fut possible et répondit :

- Il doit lui rester un peu plus de trois jours à vivre Harry si on prend en compte la magie qu'il vient de vous prendre, et la seule façon de le sauver est de lui donner votre magie, en entier.

Harry eut l'impression de plonger dans un lac d'eau glacée. Pour sauver Rogue, il devait abandonner sa magie, abandonnant pour la même occasion l'espoir de voir mort Voldemort et donc, sa vie. Voldemort avait très bien frappé en jetant ce sort à Rogue. Harry se leva et fit apparaître son paquet de cigarettes avec sa baguette magique. Il en sortit une et la porta à ses lèvres, mais ne la fuma pas, en respect pour le vieil homme. Cependant, ce fut ce dernier qui l'alluma avec l'extrémité de sa baguette, en avouant qu'il comprenait le besoin pressant de se détendre du jeune homme. Harry le remercia puis prit congé du médicomage. Il transplana devant le QG, entra en trombe dans le manoir, puis se jeta en courant dans les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Entrée dans la pièce, il se jeta dans son lit, au côté de Drago et se mit à pleurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la vie s'acharnait à le rendre malheureux. Une sonnerie le sortit de ses pleurs et il se leva pour donner l'antidote à l'homme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tué ce salopard de Voldemort alors qu'il en avait le temps ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de cela ? Sa faiblesse venait d'être punie et lui seul en était la cause.

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa tristesse angoissante. Ron entra dan la pièce sans attendre la réponse. Il avança, après avoir refermé délicatement la porte, en direction de Harry. Il s'assit sur le lit, sur le côté inverse d'où était allongé le blond.

- Dumbledore vient de nous dire pour Rogue.

Harry ne fit pas un mouvement. Ron continua :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry ne parla toujours pas.

- Ecoute Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je te connais, tu dois te dire que tout est de ta faute, que tu aurais dû le tuer hier quand tu en avais l'occasion. Tu dois aussi te dire que jamais tu ne pourras être heureux et que tu es condamné à mourir car sans magie tu ne pourras pas tuer ce connard de serpent affreux. Je pense même que tu en es au point où tu te dis que l'amour et les sentiments bienveillants sont une grande faiblesse, comme Tu-sais-qui veut te le faire croire.

Harry leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et le regarda fixement. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Ron pouvait lire aussi facilement en lui et le connaissait si bien. Pourtant, cela lui fit plaisir. Il se remit à pleurer. Ron se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'aime comme un frère, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête dans se bras.

- Bien. Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître totalement irréalisable mais nous venons d'y penser avec Hermione et tu dois bien comprendre que c'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire. Tu es prêt à l'entendre ?

Harry se calma et se redressa. Il murmura simplement :

- Je t'écoute.

Ron inspira un bon coup et commença :

- Dans trois jours, Rogue va mourir. Nous savons toi et moi que jamais tu ne laisseras faire cela. Dumbledore nous a dit, après avoir parlé avec un certain Dr Elwyin, je crois, qu'après ta transmission de magie à Rogue, il y avait un moyen de récupérer ta magie qui ne pourrait pas rester dans Rogue car elle le tuerait. Sauf qu'il faudra une semaine pour préparer le rituel. Dumbledore pense que Tu-sais-qui ne l'a pas prit en compte car c'est un rituel de magie blanche et il n'y pense même pas. Cependant, tu te doutes que cette face de serpent ne va pas attendre une semaine pour t'attaquer. Il a placé un sortilège sur Rogue qui l'avertira dès que tu auras transmis tes pouvoirs donc il attaquera dans les heures qui suivent tu penses. Avec Hermione, on a pensé que le mieux serait d'aller directement chercher Tu-sais-qui dans son repère et de le tuer toi-même, puis tu transmettrais tes pouvoirs et tu attendrais tranquillement une semaine avant de les récupérer.

- C'est de la folie Weasley. Tu te rends compte que c'est comme si tu envoyais Harry à la potence.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers la source de cette voix.

- Drago ? Pourquoi tu es réveillé ? Oh ! Merde, j'ai oublié de te donner ta potion de sommeil. Attends je vais la chercher.

- Potter, si tu approches cette potion de moi, je te tue !

Harry sourit tendrement :

- Et comment tu feras ? En me ronflant dessus ?

Drago lui tira la langue et répondit :

- Non, je suis sérieux, je vous écoute depuis le début, ce sont les coups à la porte qui m'ont réveillé. Bien que je ne connaisse pas toute cette histoire avec Rogue, vous devez comprendre que c'est une histoire complètement irréaliste. Tuer Voldemort dans son manoir ! C'est totalement absurde, il y a des centaines de mangemorts là-bas, ils vous tueront avant que vous ne soyez entré dans le hall.

Harry s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de Drago. Il lui murmura doucement, pour que seul lui l'entende :

- Je t'aime. Merci pour tout.

Puis, profitant de la stupéfaction de ce dernier, il versa la potion de sommeil dans sa bouche puis la tint fermé avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle fut bien avalée, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond en marmonnant un vague désolé. Drago ferma les yeux et sa respiration devint plus calme.

Harry fit signe à Ron de sortir de la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

- C'est une super idée Ron. On va aller en parler à Dumbledore pour que le maximum de personnes vienne avec nous et si personne ne veut, j'irais quand même. Il nous reste donc moins de quarante-huit heures pour trouver Voldemort, le tuer et donner mes pouvoirs à Rogue. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Dumbledore est toujours ici ?

Ron hocha la tête en souriant. Il n'osait pas dire que c'était une mission suicide et qu'il était d'accord avec Malefoy car c'était la seule solution pour tenter de sauver tout le monde.

Dès que la porte de la chambre se fut refermée sur les deux amis, Drago recracha la potion qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Putain de Potter !

Il essaya de se lever mais sa trop grande faiblesse l'en empêcha. Il jura silencieusement et décida d'attendre que Harry revienne dans la chambre, il avait laissé sa baguette donc il faudrait qu'il revienne la chercher. Il attendit donc patiemment, se remémorant avec bonheur le « je t'aime » que Harry venait de lui murmurer.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Harry remonta dans la chambre et trouva un Drago assit sur son lit, son visage exprimant une colère non cachée.

- Mais, c'est pas vrai, tu as décidé de ne plus dormir aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- Potter, tu es un sale traître ignoble et abject. C'était purement et simplement Serpentard ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Comment as-tu osé ? Dommage pour toi, tu as fait ça à un Serpentard plus expérimenté que toi. Je n'ai avalé aucune potion, je l'ai recraché dès que tu es parti.

Harry s'allongea au côté du blond.

- Dumbledore a accepté notre plan. Nous partons demain matin dès les premières lueurs du jour. Il essaye de recruter le plus de monde possible.

Drago ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- Mais ma parole, il est aussi stupide que vous ! C'est un vieux fou crétin et…

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, Harry s'étant emparé de ses lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Harry murmura :

- Drago, ma décision est prise. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles pour moi.

Drago se pencha et lui rendit le baiser, qui fut plus doux, moins empressé.

- Drago… Je vais sûrement mourir demain tu sais. Tu dois savoir que je t'aime vraiment avant que je parte là-bas. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Drago s'approcha de son visage et déposa des petits bisous le long du sillon de la larme.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Harry s'approcha encore plus de Drago, se calant contre le torse musclé du blond qui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- J'ai envie de toi Harry, souffla le blond, le visage dans les cheveux de Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Drago.

- Toi, tu devrais être en train de dormir, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est toi qui feras tout, lui répondit suggestivement Drago.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grands. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce que Drago lui proposait.

- Drago, je suis sérieux, tu dois te reposer.

Le blond ferma les yeux et répondit en murmurant :

- Harry, tu vas peut-être mourir demain, c'est toi qui l'a dit, et même si ça me coûte d'y penser, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare sans jamais avoir fait un tous les deux.

Harry monta sur Drago et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il déboutonna la chemise de pyjama de l'homme qu'il aimait, passant délicatement ses doigts sur la peau douce du blond. Doucement, il reprit ses lèvres et l'embrassa, sa langue goûtant son aimé du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il fit descendre sa langue le long du menton du blond avant de mordiller et de lécher son cou affectueusement. Un gémissement doux s'échappa des lèvres de Drago qui releva la tête pour offrir un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Harry continua ses caresses avec sa langue, descendant sur le haut du torse lentement. Il déposa de tendres baisers jusqu'à arriver à un des tétons de Drago. Là, il mordilla avec tout son amour chacun des bouts de chairs rosés, s'imprégnant des gémissement et du souffle saccadé de son amant. Il continua de descendre délicatement le long du torse, jusqu'à arriver à la ligne duveteuse blonde du bas-ventre.

Il se redressa et enleva son propre t-shirt. Drago se redressa aussi et, poussant le brun sur le côté, entreprit d'enlever son jean. Il passa sa main sur la bosse de Harry puis remonta jusqu'au bouton du pantalon. Il le déboutonna et fit descendre la fermeture Eclair avant de glisser sa main sous le tissu sombre du sous-vêtement. Harry gémissait et haletait sous les gestes précis et languissants du blond. Sa barrière de tissu ôtée, Harry se releva et retourna s'occuper de celle de Drago. Il lui enleva d'un geste impatient et remonta son visage en face de celui de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais de façon plus pressée, plus passionnée, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

Harry posa ses mains sur le membre dressé se son amour et entreprit de le caresser. Drago se cambra sous ces gestes, gémissant de plus en plus forts. Harry se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur le gland rougi du blond qui cria sous le contact brûlant des lèvres de Harry. Le brun fit glisser sa langue le long de l'érection, poussant Drago à pousser des cris de plus en plus forts.

- Harry… S'il te plaît… Je ne vais pas… tenir longtemps… si tu fais ça… Viens… maintenant…, haleta le blond.

- Avec plaisir mon amour, répondit Harry en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.

Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un pot de lubrifiant dans sa main gauche. Il l'ouvrit et en enduisit ses doigts doucement. Puis, il écarta avec un de ses genoux les cuisses de Drago et approcha sa main de l'intimité du blond. Il leva les yeux vers le visage rougi d'anticipation et de plaisir de son amant qui lui adressa un « dépêche-toi » nerveux. Harry titilla l'entrée avec un doigt avant de le faire pénétrer dans l'anneau de chair. Drago se cambra et gémit de plaisir. Harry entama un lent va-et-vient avant de faire pénétrer un deuxième doigt. Drago poussa un petit cri de douleur sous la seconde intrusion et Harry caressa son érection pour le rassurer. Puis il reprit le mouvement de ses doigts et entra le dernier doigt sans cesser les caresses sur le membre de son amour. Le plaisir surplomba la douleur et Drago reprit ses gémissements au bout de quelques secondes.

Lorsque Harry fut sûr qu'il soit bien préparé, il retira ses doigts et se plaça devant l'intimité du blond où il entra doucement. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Drago mais le mouvement toujours rapide de la main de Harry sur son sexe le ramena progressivement sur le chemin du plaisir. D'un coup de hanche, il fit entrer pleinement Harry en lui. Le brun poussa un cri de plaisir en entrant et commença un va-et-vient, d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide et passionné. Leurs cris et leurs halètements se répercutaient dans toute la chambre. Drago se cambra soudain, hurlant à Harry qu'il allait venir, ce qui le fit accélérer encore plus le mouvement. Il se répandit enfin entre eux deux, criant le nom de son aimé dans la jouissance. Deux coups de reins plus tard, ce fut Harry qui jouit en lui en criant qu'il l'aimait.

Harry roula sur le côté et embrassa les lèvres de Drago, qui se pelotonna contre lui en remontant les couvertures.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de potion de sommeil ce soir, dit-il en plaisantant.

Harry rit mais se leva quand même pour prendre l'antidote. Drago le but, malgré sa réticence, et tira sur le bras de Harry pour se recoucher contre lui.

- Je te jure que si je pouvais, je partirais de ce champ le tuer à ta place, chuchota Drago.

- Je le sais mon cœur, répondit le brun à son amant.

- Promets-moi de revenir demain Harry. Jure-moi que tu ne te laisseras pas mourir, supplia-t-il. Après demain, nous fêterons ton anniversaire et ça serait bien que tu sois présent.

Harry rit à la dernière remarque. Avec tous les évènements passés, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il allait avoir dix-huit ans deux jours plus tard.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre de revenir, amour, murmura Harry, mais je te jure que je ne me laisserai pas tuer facilement.

Drago l'embrassa puis s'endormit aussitôt. Harry mit plus de temps pour s'endormir mais y parvint grâce au souffle régulier de Drago qui le berçait.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Ron vint le réveiller, rougissant en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans cette chambre. Harry se leva promptement, la peur au ventre. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour et lui murmura un « je t'aime » dans le creux de son oreille. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine où Molly Weasley l'attendait. C'est elle qui allait s'occupait de Drago en son absence. Elle lui promit qu'elle ferait attention à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tout se passera bien Harry, mon chéri, j'ai confiance en toi, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit timidement et transplana à Pré-au-lard, le lieu de rencontre de ceux qui allaient combattre aujourd'hui. Son cœur eut une embardée de joie en voyant le monde qui s'était proposé.

- Deux cent cinquante-trois personnes exactement, lui dit Daemon en voyant son air abasourdi. Tout le monde croit en toi Harry et moi aussi.

Alors que les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à éclairer le village, les volontaires transplanèrent en direction du manoir de Voldemort sous la conduite de Blaise.

**&&&&&**

_**A suivre…**_

_**(1) citation de Catherine Bensaïd**_

**&&&&&**

**ET VOILA, UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DE FINI !!! **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et mon lemon, il vous a plu ? Trop long ? Trop court ? C'est mon deuxième et le premier était plus subtil, moins explicite. **

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, gros bisous et à dimanche…**

_**RAR :**_

**Hermoni : **bonsoir !!!! Je suis super contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu !!! En fait Harry n'était pas vraiment heureux quand il est sorti de sa chambre, il voulait juste montrer aux autres que ce que lui avait fait Drago ne l'atteignait pas ! Mais c'est raté car comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre Daemon comprend tout. Pour le stupefix, ta réponse est la bonne en ffet ! Notre petit Harry n'avait pas la force d ele faire, ce qui ne va pas être toujours le cas... Niark niark, pour cela il faut attendre dimanche !!! Bon sinon, j'espère que tu as réussi à dormir...lol... Vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir eu la possiblité de poster dimanche, je jure sur l'honneur de harceler ma résidence pour avoir le wifi la semaine prochaine... Gros gros bisous à toi et encore désolée !!!!


	13. Doux Sacrifice

**Bonjour à tous !!!! **

**Je vous donne ce chapitre au bon jour, heureusement que je rentre chez moi le week-end car je ne sais pas quand le réseau wifi de ma résidence universitaire sera installé. Grrrrr… Si vous saviez comme je m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir lire de fanfictions de toute la semaine. Priez pour moi, pour que j'aie mon réseau cette semaine…**

**Sinon, voici le nouveau chapitre, moins long que le précédent je sais mais je ne suis pas particulièrement douée pour décrire les combats. Je vous donne donc l'autorisation de me jeter des tomates si ce chapitre est carrément nul. Comme vous vous en doutez, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, cinq maximum je pense en comptant l'épilogue. J'ai déjà commencé les grandes lignes d'une autre fic comme je le disais au chapitre précédent mais je finis celle-ci en priorité. Voilà, voilà, pour le speech barbant d'avant chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!**

**OoOooOoooOooooOoooooOooooooOoooooooOooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooO**

**Chapitre 13 : « doux sacrifice » (1)**

_It's true, we're all a little insane_ (C'est vrai, on est tous un peu fou)  
_but its so clear_ (Mais c'est si clair)  
_now that I'm unchained_ (Maintenant que je ne suis plus enchaînée)

_Fear is only in our minds_ (La peur n'est que dans nos têtes)  
_taking over all the time_ (Prenant tout le temps le contrôle)  
_fear is only in our minds_ (La peur n'est que dans nos têtes)  
_but its taking over all the time_ (Mais elle prend tout le temps le contrôle)

_You poor sweet innocent thing_ (Toi pauvre chose tendre et innocente)  
_dry your eyes and testify_ (Sèche tes larmes et témoigne)  
_you know you live to break me-don't deny_ (Tu sais que tu vis pour me briser - ne le nie pas)  
_sweet sacrifice_ (Doux sacrifice)

_One day I'm gonna forget your name_ (Un jour j'oublierai ton nom)  
_and one sweet day_, (Et un beau jour,)  
_you're gonna drown in my lost_ pain (Tu te noieras dans ma douleur perdue)

* * *

Blaise les conduisit dans une forêt dont les arbres étaient soit morts, soit calcinés sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Le paysage était désolant, Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver en enfer, l'atmosphère était aussi sinistre que la nature était morte sur cette plaine et le ciel gris-noir était ténébreux.. Une centaine de mètres plus loin se dressait une petite colline où se perchait un manoir lugubre en pierres noires qui lui provoqua des sueurs froides le long de l'échine. Il sentit Ron frissonner à côté de lui et s'en voulut d'embarquer ses amis ici à cause de son imbécillité

- La culpabilité ne t'aide en rien Harry. Elle ne fait que te torturer et t'éloigner de ton chemin.

Harry se retourna vers Daemon. Il hocha la tête et fit un mince sourire à l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il ne savait pas comment Daemon le connaissait aussi bien mais il aimait le fait qu'il arrive à la rassurer tout le temps. Un excès de nervosité prit place en lui lorsque Blaise commença à les faire avancer doucement vers la bâtisse. Des sentiments étranges prenaient possession de lui alors qu'il avançait, il se sentait fort et puissant et c'était vraiment grisant de se dire qu'on pouvait tuer le mage noir le plus terrible de tous les temps. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus, il se promit de survivre pour pouvoir faire encore et encore l'amour à son blond, pour fonder une famille avec lui et pour vivre sa vie au côté de lui sans avoir une face de serpent à ses trousses.

Le soleil avait gagné le ciel lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir. Blaise leur avait dit qu'aucun mangemort n'avait l'autorisation de rester au manoir la nuit exceptée Elfy. Cependant il ne fallait pas prendre cette femme à la légèreté car elle était cent fois pire que Lucius Malefoy en personne et vouait carrément un culte à Voldemort. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, elle semblait n'avoir rien d'humain en elle. Harry commençait à ressentir une certaine crainte pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago ne lui en avait pas parlé. Avant qu'il ne les fasse pénétrer dans la forteresse, Blaise prit Harry à part pour lui parler. Il tordait ses mains nerveusement, ce qu'il voulait dire ne paraissait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

- Harry, commença-t-il nerveusement, écoute, je dois te dire une chose avant qu'on ne se retrouve dans ce combat pas franchement gagné. Et tu dois te préparer car ce n'est vraiment pas une chose réjouissante. C'est à propos d'Elfy et de Drago.

Un signal d'alarme s'alluma dans sa tête. Une affirmation commençait à se faire un chemin dans ses pensées. Blaise n'allait quand même pas osé lui dire que Drago et cette garce étaient promis l'un à l'autre ou quelque chose comme ça !

- Ils ont eu une relation poussée tous les deux – si Blaise ose lui dire ça – et… enfin, elle est… comment te le dire… enceinte de lui. Drago ne le sait pas bien sûr, il t'en aurait parlé je pense, Voldemort ne voulait pas lui dire. Il veut préserver ce bébé pour en faire son héritier en quelque sorte. C'est pour cela qu'Elfy reste au manoir la nuit. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je te le dise, il pense qu'on devrait la tuer.

- Mais… c'est une… enfin… elle est… _enceinte_ ! bredouilla Harry, ne sachant quoi penser de tout cela.

- Retiens que c'est la mangemort qui a tué le plus grand nombre d'innocents et Voldemort a déjà commencé à transmettre des pouvoirs de magie noire au fœtus.

Une bouffée de haine envahit Harry. Il tuerait ce salopard de Voldemort, il lui ferait payer tous ces crimes. Aujourd'hui, aucune clémence ni pitié n'arrêterait son geste. Non content de vouloir tuer des bébés de un an il commence à pourrir la vie d'enfants qui ne sont même pas encore nés !

- Pourquoi tu me racontes cela Blaise alors qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour ce bébé ? demanda Harry d'une voix dure. Vous avez déjà pris votre décision de plus sinon tu ne m'en parlerais pas.

- Parce que, même si Dumbledore préférait ne pas vous le dire, je pense que Drago devrait être au courant et que ce devrait être toi qui lui dises.

- On verra cela plus tard Blaise, on ne peut plus attendre, dit Harry, bouclant la conversation.

Se jeter à corps perdu dans la guerre, c'était la seule solution pour faire arrêter toutes ces horreurs et pour cesser de penser à tout ce qu'il faudrait réparer après tant matériellement, que physiquement ou moralement.

Blaise frappa cinq fois à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Une femme magnifique aux cheveux noirs longs et tressés et aux yeux violets se tenait devant l'entrée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans Elle portait une robe rouge sang qui moulait son corps parfait et qui dévoilait une petite bosse au niveau de son ventre. Harry sentit Daemon se tendre à côté de lui.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Il semblerait qu'on se soit trompé de traître, dit la jeune femme en souriant nerveusement.

Puis elle eut un petit rire en apercevant Daemon.

- Oh mais, qui voilà. Daemon Alix Kerkow ! Mon très cher frère ! Comment vont père et mère ? susurra-t-elle en riant comme une folle.

- Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis que tu les as tué Elfy. L'aurais-tu oublié ? C'est vrai qu'un meurtre de plus ou de moins. En plus, le calcul n'a jamais été ta tasse de thé, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

Le visage moqueur de la jeune fille se tordit dans une grimace effrayante.

- Endoloris, hurla-t-elle à l'encontre de son frère.

Daemon dévia le sort d'un geste de la main vers elle. Elle hurla de douleur, alertant le maître des lieux qui descendit l'étrange escalier visible depuis la porte. Si Voldemort fut surpris de voir toutes ces personnes dans son manoir, il ne le montra pas. Il releva la femme brusquement, souleva sa manche pour toucher sa marque et lui ordonna de se cacher. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, des mangemorts apparaissaient de tous lieux, prêts à se battre, sans qu'aucun des alliés n'ait pu faire un geste.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers Voldemort. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : tuer. Un mangemort se mit sur son chemin. Il voulut le stupéfixer mais remarqua que ce mangemort venait de tuer un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se rappela sa maxime "aucune clémence ni pitié" et lança son premier Avada Kedavra. La surprise gagna le visage de l'autre avant qu'il ne s'écroule lentement. Aussitôt, plus aucune pensée rationnelle n'entra dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il voulait revoir Drago et pour cela il devait revenir vivant. Pour vivre il lui faudrait tuer et il était prêt. Il tua deux autres mangemorts avec le même sang froid. Il savait qu'il s'en voudrait lorsque le combat serait terminé mais il s'interdisait d'y penser. Il avançait comme un automate, lançait quelques sorts de soin à ses proches, des sorts de défense pour éviter de tuer trop de personnes. Il cherchait celui qu'il devait tuer.

Soudain, Lord Voldemort fut devant lui. Celui-ci ricana en voyant Harry.

- Harry, Harry… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais stupide au point d'envoyer au moins deux cents hommes à la mort aussi impunément. Serait-ce mon cadeau pour ce cher Severus qui t'a donné envie de me revoir si vite ?

- Je dois dire Tom que ce cadeau a contribué à ma visite d'aujourd'hui. Mais bon, il fallait que je vous tue alors, un jour de plus ou de moins à vivre pour vous, ça ne vous gênera pas.

Voldemort éclata de rire, d'un rire glacial et méchant, sans aucune joie.

- Lorsque je t'aurais tué Potter, je crois que je vais jeter le même sort à ton copain Zabini. Et après, j'irais torturer ce cher Drago. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? Il se remet de sa trahison ?

Harry lui lança un sort d'expulsion. Voldemort s'éleva à deux mètres du sol et se fracassa contre le mur cinq mètres derrière lui.

- Tu as abandonné ta magie sans baguette Harry. Aurais-tu été voir Rogue déjà ? Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. _Crucio_ !

Harry évita le sort en faisant un bond sur le côté. Il renvoya le même sort sur son ennemi qui l'évita aussi lestement. Un cri de femme déchirant le fit sursauter. Voldemort se retourna vivement. Harry avait aussi reconnut l'auteur de ce cri. Daemon apparut enfin, le visage crispé et fermé, le bras en sang. Il se tourna vers Harry et le brun lut une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux. Il comprit que son professeur et ami avait voulu s'occuper lui-même de sa sœur, aussi dur que cela puisse être pour lui.

- J'ai bien peur que votre héritier ne soit plus Voldemort, lança Daemon.

Le cri de rage que poussa Voldemort stoppa les combats pendant quelques secondes. Les combattants du côté de Harry lancèrent de nombreux regards inquiets dans sa direction. Harry lui-même eut une pointe de nervosité en sentant à travers lui la colère de son ennemi. Il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver.

- _Endoloris_ !

Harry ne pu éviter le sort cette fois-ci et la douleur insupportable caractéristique du doloris s'emparait de lui, comme si des flammes géantes lui léchaient les os, comme si sa tête se fendait de tous les côtés, comme si son sang n'était qu'un lac de lave. Voldemort leva sa baguette et le sort cessa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Harry se redressa lentement mais avant qu'il ne soit complètement sur ses pieds, il reçut un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui entailla la jambe sur une vingtaine de centimètres. Le sang commençait à couler énormément et Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de faire l'amour à Drago une dernière fois. Comme il aimerait le revoir en cet instant, voir une dernière fois son visage d'ange et entendre une nouvelle fois son rire timide.

- Alors Harry, tu abandonnes vite ? Je pensais les Gryffondors plus obstinés ! dit la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

Un courant chaud toucha sa jambe. Aussitôt la douleur s'estompa et le sang ne coula plus. La blessure était toujours ouverte mais indolore et le sang avait coagulé. Voldemort poussa un autre cri de rage et envoya un Avada Kedavra dans la direction opposée de Harry. Le brun vit Daemon faire un pas de côté pour éviter le flash vert lancé dans sa direction.

- Les sorts de soin Harry, penses-y. Tu peux te soigner tout seul, ne l'oublie pas. Dépêche-toi de le tuer, tu n'as plus le temps d'attendre maintenant.

- _Endoloris_ ! hurla la face de serpent pour Daemon qui s'écroula en criant sa douleur de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

- NOOOOOON, cria Harry.

Il se releva, la lueur rouge revenue autour de lui. Voir Daemon hurler de douleur alors qu'il était d'habitude si pragmatique et maître de lui réveilla la haine qu'il avait en lui. Il fit un geste de la main et Voldemort se leva dans les airs et resta suspendu au-dessus de tout le monde. Harry maintint le sortilège en gardant sa main levée et parla, de la voix métallique qu'il avait dans ses moments de perte de contrôle.

- Vous avez dix secondes pour transplaner, les amis.

Tout le monde se regarda et Voldemort se tordait dans les airs pour se libérer du sort de Harry mais le brun tenait fermement.

- Harry, tu fais quoi ?

- Ron, prenez les blessés, faites prisonniers tous les mangemorts que vous pouvez et transplanez. Je ne vais pas me maîtriser très longtemps. Partez vite. TOUT DE SUITE !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Harry tenant Voldemort.

- Nous voici au point de non-retour Tom. Même si ce que je vais faire me tue, sache que je vais t'emmener avec moi !

Il fit retomber Voldemort qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd de craquement.

- Oups, je crois que je t'ai cassé une jambe Tom.

Harry éclata de rire, d'un rire que personne ne lui connaissait. Il sentait qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui et fut content que tout le monde soit parti pour ne pas le voir dans cet état de non-contrôle total.

Une lueur argentée sortit de son corps et forma une boule au dessus d'eux. Voldemort se releva et lança un Avada Kedavra qui ricocha sur l'aura rouge de Harry.

- Dommage Tom, tu peux essayer encore une fois si tu veux, je ne ressens rien ! railla Harry tandis que la sphère argentée était à présent de la même largeur qu'une roue de voiture.

Alors que Voldemort lançait son deuxième sortilège de mort, la sphère argentée de Harry devint grise foncé et devint d'une substance laiteuse. Harry leva sa baguette vers elle et la fit exploser. Aussitôt, tout devint blanc lumineux, forçant les deux ennemis à fermer les yeux. Voldemort hurla de douleur et en quelques secondes il n'était plus qu'un tas de peau de serpent morte de la forme de son corps.

Une douleur fulgurante s'empara soudain du front de Harry. Sa cicatrice se mit à suinter du sang et des petites étoiles brouillèrent sa vue. Il tomba sur les genoux en hurlant de douleur, mettant ses deux mains sur son front comme pour l'empêcher de prendre feu. L'intense douleur se calma et il sombra dans les ténèbres, tombant lentement sur le sol, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Ron, Daemon et Dumbledore arrivèrent sur la colline. Le manoir n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, comme s'il avait explosé de l'intérieur. Le sol était jonché de pierres calcinés et dans un coin, on pouvait apercevoir la dépouille de Voldemort. Au centre des ruines, un cercle où aucune saleté n'entrait, aussi blanc et pur que le reste était noir et détruit, se tenait Harry allongé. Ron couru vers lui en priant pour qu'il respire encore. Daemon et Dumbledore le suivirent aussitôt Ron se pencha au côté du brun et s'exclama :

- Il respire, il respire ! Faiblement mais il respire !

Dumbledore prit Harry dans les bras, avec une force inattendue pour un homme de son âge, et dit aux deux autres :

- Daemon, je te laisse le soin d'annoncer au monde magique la mort de Voldemort, tué par Harry Potter. Mr Weasley, je compte sur vous pour l'annoncer auprès de vos amis.

- Professeur ? Je réponds quoi si on me demande des nouvelles de Harry ? demanda Ron.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et dit avant de transplaner :

- Ce que vous savez : il est vivant… pour le moment.

Daemon et Ron transplanèrent tout de suite après le vieil homme. Quand le roux apparut au square Grimmaurd, une touffe de cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui cacha toute vue.

- Alors ? Comment va Harry ? demanda Hermione la voix secouée de sanglots silencieux.

- Voldemort est mort, affirma Ron. Harry l'a tué.

- Mais Harry, Ron, Harry ? demanda sa mère.

- Il est vivant… murmura le roux. Mais dans un état grave. Il respirait à peine lorsqu'on est arrivé.

Les sanglots de Hermione se firent beaucoup plus bruyants.

- Ron, tu devrais aller le dire au jeune Malefoy, lui conseilla sa mère.

- Mais, maman, il ne m'aime pas et comment veux-tu que je lui dise ?

- Tu trouveras les bons mots. Vous avez en commun l'amour d'une personne alors vos querelles d'adolescents n'ont plus de place aujourd'hui. Va le voir. Donne-lui ses potions en même temps, ça va être l'heure. C'est le dernier jour où il doit prendre sa potion de sommeil, mieux vaut le laisser profiter du monde des rêves aujourd'hui, la réalité est trop dure.

- Ron ? l'interpella Remus Lupin alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce. Harry a-t-il une chance de se remettre ?

Ron eut soudain envie de pleurer. C'est avec la voix chevrotante qu'il répondit qu'il n'en savait rien et que même Dumbledore n'était sûr de rien. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il souffla longuement et avança presque à reculons, appréhendant ce qu'il avait à faire. Drago devait déjà peut-être attendre des nouvelles. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Harry où Drago était couché. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la chambre, la poignée tourna et il faillit être assommé par la porte ouverte à la volée. Il se retrouva face à face avec le blond qui semblait encore endormi mais passablement nerveux. Lorsqu'il aperçut que Ron était devant la porte, il se recomposa automatiquement un visage impassible et dit d'une voix normale qu'il voulait des nouvelles de Harry.

- Malefoy, rentre dans ta chambre et retourne au lit. Je viens pour tes potions ! lui dit Ron de la même voix. Et je te donnerais des nouvelles, ajouta-t-il la voix beaucoup plus basse.

Drago regarda fixement le visage de Ron et murmura :

- Il ne va pas bien n'est-ce pas Weasley ?

Ron acquiesça et le poussa gentiment dans la chambre. Lorsque Drago fut recouché dans le lit docilement, ce qui étonna Ron, et qu'il eut versé les deux potions dans deux gobelets, Ron s'assit sur le lit et commença :

- Il est à Sainte Mangouste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, Dumbledore l'a emmené en vitesse et je n'ai pas de nouvelles vu que cela s'est passé il y a moins d'une demi-heure mais, Malefoy, je sais que nous deux ça ne passe pas forcément mais sache que dès que tu seras réveillé je viendrais te donner des nouvelles de Harry. Je te le promets et si tu ne le sais pas, une parole d'un Weasley c'est plus sincère que celle d'un Malefoy.

Drago tiqua mais ne répondit rien. Après tout, il savait que le roux avait raison, les derniers évènements ne plaidaient pas non plus en sa faveur.

- Comment il allait quand Dumbledore l'a emmené ? Comment s'est passé le combat ? demanda Drago, laissant tomber son masque impassible.

- Ecoute Malefoy, je ne sais pas toute l'histoire et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu dormes pour le moment mais Dumbledore en saura peut-être plus. Ensuite Harry était au plus mal lorsqu'on l'a trouvé, sa respiration était trop lente et les battements de son cœur trop faibles. Dumbledore lui-même ne savait pas s'il allait s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas du tout…

Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin. Drago but sans conviction ses deux potions, pensant en son for intérieur qu'il ne servait à rien de guérir si Harry n'était plus avec lui après. Puis, alors que le sommeil le gagnait, il se dit que quoi qu'il arrive, Harry se remettrait, pour lui… Il eut quand même le temps de murmurer au roux :

- Merci Weasley, tu n'es peut-être pas si stupide finalement.

C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que Ron sortit de la chambre.

* * *

- Il a pris ses potions ? demanda Mrs Weasley lorsque Ron entra dans la cuisine.

- Oui, M'man.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de sa petite amie, endormie la tête posée sur la table, il remarqua que Dumbledore, Remus, Maugrey et son père étaient assis devant un verre de cognac chacun autour de la table.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-il doucement. Comment va-t-il ?

Le vieil homme n'eut pas le besoin de demander de qui le jeune homme roux parlait.

- Il est au plus mal. J'ai demandé au docteur Elwyin de venir l'examiner, c'est un de mes amis et il est le plus grand expert en magie noire au monde. Il l'a examiné pendant une demi-heure et ne comprend tout simplement pas comment Harry peut encore être en vie alors que son corps a subi une fatigue beaucoup trop extrême. Il ne sait pas quand, ni si, il se réveillera. De ce fait nous ne pouvons pas soigner Severus non plus.

Ron pensa aussitôt qu'on se moquait du sort de Rogue, il pouvait bien mourir, tant pis, du moment que Harry se réveillait. Mais il se rappela que si Harry avait été combattre aujourd'hui c'était pour lui sauver la vie. De plus, Rogue avait sacrifié sa vie pour en sauver des centaines en servant l'Ordre du phénix en tant qu'espion. Un plus grand désespoir s'empara de lui. Harry n'aurait pas aimé qu'on laisse mourir Rogue mais, comment le sauver avec Harry dans un état inconnu proche du coma et même de la mort?

- Comment allons-nous faire ? Vous en avez parlé avec le docteur Elwyin ? demanda Hermione qui semblait avoir entendu le début de la conversation.

- Oui, bien sûr, miss Granger, affirma le professeur. Le problème est que, ne sachant pas exactement ce dont Harry souffre, nous ne pouvons garantir qu'ôter la magie de son corps ne lui causera aucun dommage. Et si, comme ce cher Elwyin le pense, il devrait être mort dans son état, sa magie est sûrement la seule chose qui le maintienne vivant.

Ses propos laissèrent toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce très perplexes devant l'attitude à adopter. Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole, alors que Tonks dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

- En fait, ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire Albus, c'est que nous avons juste le choix de savoir lequel des deux nous voulons tuer.

Tout le monde se retourna derechef vers le lycanthrope en ouvrant de grands yeux, pour finalement reposer leurs regards désespérés vers le vieil homme, qui soudain parut tellement vieux et désemparé que tous furent sûrs que Remus avait touché le point sensible de cette situation catastrophique.

- En effet, avoua enfin Dumbledore d'une voix triste que même les plus vieux ne lui connaissaient pas, soit nous ne faisons rien et Severus va mourir dans les heures qui suivent et Harry restera ou pas dans son état ou soit nous provoquons un contact entre eux et Severus guérit tout de suite et le sort de Harry sera toujours incertain.

- Quoi que nous fassions le jeune Potter n'a peut-être aucune chance de survie c'est cela ? grommela Maugrey.

- C'est exact Alastor, approuva le professeur.

Un grand silence succéda à la conversation. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ils auraient dû écouter Malefoy, il les avait prévenu que cela se terminerait mal mais tout le monde avait écouté Harry et son optimisme stupide. Un sanglot sortit Ron de ses pensées. C'était Hermione. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se recula. Elle se moucha et dit, la voix toujours secouée de sanglots :

- Je suis désolée… Mais… C'est dur à avouer mais… je suis sûre que Harry aurait voulu que… nous fassions le transfert de sa magie en Rogue.

Elle se remit à pleurer et pria pour que personne ne la prenne au sérieux. Dumbledore fut tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait qu'il en perdit ses mots comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

- Non mais tu es devenue folle ? Tu veux qu'on tue Harry là ! C'est ce que tu es en train de dire ! s'exclama Ron en se levant si vite de sa chaise qu'elle en tomba.

- Je pense qu'elle a raison Ronald, je pensais justement la même chose, c'est dur à admettre je sais mais…

Remus ne put finir sa phrase, c'était trop dur à dire. Il avait promis à Sirius un soir alors qu'ils étaient en train de boire un thé, de toujours protéger Harry coûte que coûte s'il arrivait quelque chose à son parrain. Il était en train de faillir à sa promesse.

Ron se rassit sur sa chaise et se mit à pleurer. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber depuis trop longtemps.

_

* * *

_ (La peur n'est que dans nos têtes)  
_taking over all the time_ (Prenant tout le temps le contrôle)  
_fear is only in our minds_ (La peur n'est que dans nos têtes)  
_but its taking over all the time_ (Mais elle prend tout le temps le contrôle) 

_You poor sweet innocent thing_ (Toi pauvre chose tendre et innocente)  
_dry your eyes and testify_ (Sèche tes larmes et témoigne)  
_you know you live to break me-don't deny_ (Tu sais que tu vis pour me briser - ne le nie pas)  
_sweet sacrifice_ (Doux sacrifice)

[_I dream in darkness_ (Je rêve dans les ténèbres)  
_I sleep to die_ (Je dors pour mourir)  
_erase the silence_ (Efface le silence)  
_erase my life_ (Efface ma vie)  
_our burning ashes_ (Nos cendres brûlantes)  
_blacken the day_ (Noircissent le jour)  
_a world of nothingless_ (Un monde de néant)  
_blow me away_ (Chasse-moi loin)

_Do you wonder why you hate ?_ (Est-ce que tu te demandes pourquoi tu détestes ?)  
A_re you still too weak to survive your mistakes ?_ (Es-tu encore trop faible pour survivre à tes erreurs ?)

_You poor sweet innocent thing_ (Toi pauvre chose tendre et innocente)  
_dry your eyes and testify_ (Sèche tes larmes et témoigne)  
_you know you live to break me-don't deny_ (Tu sais que tu vis pour me briser - ne le nie pas)  
_sweet sacrifice_ (Doux sacrifice)

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

**La chanson est**_** « sweet sacrifice » **_**d'Evanescence. Je trouve qu'elle est parfaite pour ce chapitre.**

_**&&&&&**_

**Et voilà…**

**Chapitre pas très joyeux je sais mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas nul de chez nul car je ne l'aime pas trop celui-là. J'ai voulu faire transmettre pleins d'émotions et j'ai l'impression d'avoir transmis autant d'émotions qu'une vendeuse vantant les mérites de saucissons à la foire. Bref vous avez compris ! J'espère que j'ai tort et que vous avez compris que le chapitre ne parlait pas de choses marrantes et que vous n'êtes pas déçus.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience… **

**Gros bisous !!!! Et merci de ne pas fuir en courant… **


	14. Deux prisons

_**Hello à tous !!!! Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre !!!! Non, non, nous ne sommes pas encore dimanche, ne courez pas sur vos calendriers !!!! J'ai aussi presque fini le chapitre 15 et mon accès Internet dans ma cité U sera fait lundi donc il y a de nombreuses chances pour que je vous mette le chapitre 15 avant dimanche… enfin tout dépendra du nombre de reviews (je n'en ai eu que 2 cette semaine… sniff) ! A vos claviers !!! (Oui je suis nulle en chantage je sais) !**_

_**La fin approche… Snif, la fin de ma première fic, c'est trop triste !!!! Bref, on s'en fout en fait, vous êtes là pour lire le chapitre 14 et vous vous dites « bon elle arrête de nous casser les pieds et nous amène ce chapitre nom de dieu !!!! »… Alors comme je suis clémente aujourd'hui, je stoppe mon babillage et je vous lance le 14ème chapitre de cette fanfiction… BONNE LECTURE !!!!!! J'aimerais aussi vous dire que ce chapitre parle de Mpreg (un homme enceinte), désolé d'avance pour ceux qui n'aiment pas…**_

**§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§**

_**Chapitre 14 : deux prisons pour deux cœurs qui battent ensemble…**_

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : « Ouf ! Plus de potion de sommeil à prendre ! ». Mais, peu à peu, une vérité plus dure et plus accablante s'empara de lui : Harry était entre la vie et la mort et personne ne savait s'il s'en sortirait. Il se redressa dans son lit et se dit que la meilleure des choses à faire était déjà de savoir comment s'était passé ce combat. A part lui donner des nouvelles terribles de Harry, ce dont il lui était tout de même reconnaissant, Weasley ne lui avait rien dit avant qu'il ne prenne sa potion de sommeil. A bien y penser, Drago ne savait pas si Voldemort était vraiment mort et si Harry avait réussi à le tuer ou si c'était Voldemort qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Drago se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il traversa le couloir, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant la chambre verte où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois pendant une dispute, puis entra dans la salle de bain. Il se dévêtit de son sous-vêtement et fit couler l'eau de la douche dans le vide, attendant qu'elle soit chaude. Puis, lorsque la température lui convint, il pénétra sous le rideau brûlant que formait l'eau. C'est ainsi, profitant des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son corps, qu'il laissa sa peine le submerger. Des larmes de détresses jaillirent de ses yeux alors qu'une plainte muette sortit de sa bouche, le nom de Harry se formant sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis ses cinq ans, sa bonne éducation lui interdisait de se laisser aller mais jamais il n'avait ressentit une douleur si vive : et si Harry ne s'en remettait pas ? Il ne pourrait vivre sans lui, c'était la seule chose dont il était vraiment sûr en ce moment, nu sous le jet brûlant de la douche et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ce fut lorsqu'il sortit de la douche qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon en sortant de la douche et par conséquent qu'il allait devoir traverser le couloir nu comme un ver pour rejoindre la pièce verte où était encore entreposées ses affaires. Il enroula tout de même une serviette autour de sa taille et quitta la salle de bain emplie des vapeurs d'eau. Il ne croisa personne dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour la refermer directement derrière lui. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement dans la pièce, comme à chaque fois qu'on pénétrait dans une pièce de cette maison, et il remarqua tout de suite que rien n'avait changé de place depuis le soir où Harry l'avait viré de chez lui six jours plus tôt. C'est à cet instant également qu'il prit conscience de la date de ce jour : 31 juillet. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait 18 ans et il ne pourrait pas profiter de ce jour d'anniversaire. Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux, il se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon noir sobre et une chemise de la même couleur avant de quitter cette pièce qui faisait remonter des souvenirs trop durs pour lui s'il ne pouvait pas les partager avec son amour.

Avisant le silence qui régnait autour de lui, Drago se demanda l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il descendit les marches en direction de la cuisine, bien décidé à attendre que quelqu'un vienne pour lui poser toutes ses questions. Ce fut en découvrant que la lumière était allumée dans la pièce qu'il comprit qu'elle n'était pas vide.

_Tant mieux_, pensa-t-il, _je n'aurais pas besoin d'attendre pour poser mes questions._

Pourtant, en voyant le spectacle désolant de tristesse qui se montra à lui lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il oublia automatiquement toutes ses questions. Hermione était endormie sur la table, un bras sous son visage, encore luisant de larmes, Ron était assis sur sa chaise, droit comme un piquet et des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur sa peau pâme constellée de tâches de rousseur, Remus Lupin semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs, Mrs Weasley pleurait et Mr Weasley n'arrivait même pas à la consoler, Maugrey fol œil réfléchissait densément, tenant un grand verre d'alcool à la main et Dumbledore paraissait vieux et triste comme jamais. Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui en l'entendant entrer dans la pièce.

- Drago ? Vous devriez dormir à cette heure-ci jeune homme ! déclara Mrs Weasley en séchant ses larmes. Es-tu sûr qu'il a prit sa potion de sommeil Ron ?

Le roux hocha la tête d'un air neutre.

- Il faut croire que j'ai assez dormi pour toute la fin de ma vie. Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Drago.

- Il est cinq heures vingt-trois du matin, répondit derechef Dumbledore en se levant. Je crois que je vais aller voir comment va Harry.

- A cette heure-ci Albus ? grogna Maugrey d'un air sceptique. Ils ne vous laisseront pas entrer.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Je ne peux pas attendre !

Drago fut surpris de l'empressement du vieil homme à savoir comment aller Harry. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé l'amour que portait celui-ci à Harry, trop occupé à penser que seul le fait que Harry soit le Survivant faisait qu'il s'intéressait à lui.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Drago sans grand espoir.

Dumbledore fixa ses deux yeux bleus sur lui et secoua négativement la tête.

- Je suis désolé Drago, ce n'est pas contre vous mais c'est que vous êtes désormais recherché par les Aurors en tant que Mangemort et deux de ceux-ci gardent la chambre de Harry. Je ne pense pas que Harry apprécie de vous savoir en prison à son réveil…

Drago acquiesça, trop triste pour Harry pour se rendre compte de ce que tout cela impliquait pour lui.

- Voldemort est donc mort ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Harry l'a tué, dit Remus alors que Dumbledore venait de sortir.

- Comment ?

- Personne ne le sait, répondit le lycanthrope. Peut-être que nous pourrions empêcher tout cela alors.

- Tout cela quoi ? demanda Drago anxieusement.

- Et bien… euh… en fait je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qui devrait te parler de cela !

Drago se retourna vers Ron qui secoua la tête d'un air piteux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force, je suis le seul qui ne l'accepte pas, murmura le roux.

- C'est faux Ronald, s'écria Hermione, moi aussi je ne l'accepte pas mais comment crois-tu que Harry réagira s'il se réveille en apprenant qu'on a sacrifié Rogue pour lui alors que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de sa survie.

- Vivant, répondit le roux d'une voix triste et désespérée, il se sentira vivant !

Drago avait complètement oublié cette histoire avec Rogue. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout compris, le peu qu'il avait surpris de la conversation entre Harry et Ron ne lui avait pas permis de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

- C'est quoi cette histoire enfin ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il a quoi Rogue ? Et qu'est-ce que Harry a à avoir avec lui ?

Tout le monde le dévisagea, les visages étaient gênés et tristes.

- Voldemort lui a jeté un sort très puissant de magie noire. La seule chose qui puisse le sauver est que Harry lui transmette sa magie, répondit une voix que Drago n'avait jamais entendue.

Il se retourna vivement vers la provenance de cette voix mystérieuse et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme qui paraissait vieux et jeune à la fois selon lui. En fait, tout était jeune en lui si on enlevait son visage ridé comme personne ne pouvait l'être.

- Je suis le docteur Elwyin, je m'occupe de Mr Rogue et de Mr Potter.

- Elwyin ? s'exclama le blond, réalisant le prénom de l'homme. De la tribu des Elfes des Highlands ? Vous êtes l'expert en magie noire ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui sait de quoi il parle, soupira le blond. Que se passe-t-il pour Harry alors ? Et que va-t-on faire pour Rogue ?

- C'est exactement pour cela que je suis venu, répondit le médicomage dans un sourire. Harry est toujours dans le même état. Il n'a subi aucun sort de magie noire, aucun autre sort d'ailleurs. Seulement, son corps et son esprit ont subi une trop grande fatigue. Son corps n'est plus en état de vivre. Sa magie le maintient en vie, mais quand elle sera elle aussi épuisée, je pense qu'il mourra. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. Notre seule solution est l'attente.

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que le vieil homme lui disait, les mots avaient semblé ricocher sur sa tête pour ne jamais entrer. Puis, peu à peu, le visage de Harry souriant s'imposa à son esprit et il comprit alors la portée des mots qu'on venait de lui dire. Comme un film, les paroles du médicomage défilèrent devant ses yeux et il s'écroula au sol. Il sentait qu'on essayait de le relever, de lui parler mais lui, il sombrait, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que partir avec son homme.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était de nouveau dans la chambre de son brun. Mrs Pomfresh lui sauta dessus lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux.

- Ouf… Mr Malefoy, vous m'avez vraiment fait peur, ce n'est pas bon dans votre état de faire une chute comme vous avez fait. Déjà que votre manque de magie vous fatigue plus que de raison.

Drago ne comprenait pas toutes les paroles qui lui étaient dites mais il n'avait pas la force de lui demander. De plus, quelqu'un la questionna à sa place.

- Et c'est quoi son état Pompom, si je peux me permettre, demanda la voix douce de Dumbledore.

- Ben, il est enceint voyons. Oh bien sûr c'est très récent, je comprends que vous ne le sachiez pas.

Drago se releva de son lit aussi vite que possible, ne prenant pas conscience qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

- Je suis quoi ? demanda-t-il la voix blanche.

- Enceint, Mr Malefoy, je vous dit. De quand date votre dernier rapport avec un homme ?

- Il y a deux jours mais…

- Tout correspond, coupa-t-elle. A vous de l'annoncer au papa !

Drago éclata d'un rire froid et sans joie.

- Et je fais comment si le père est en train de mourir sur un lit d'hôpital ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Vous voulez dire que… Severus est le père de votre enfant ?

- Non mais vous êtes cruche ou quoi ? C'est Harry le père ! hurla Drago de frustration.

- Mais… Harry Potter ? Non… Il avait pris sa potion de contraception ce mois-ci pourtant. Oh… Mais nous étions le 29 juillet ! Il a oublié de la renouveler !

- Je veux le voir ! ordonna Drago en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Avant que vous ne fassiez cet échange de magie, je veux lui dire au revoir, je veux lui dire de ne pas abandonner. Je veux garder espoir… mais au cas où… je veux lui dire au revoir.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Drago entrait dans le couloir où se tenait la chambre de Harry. Deux Aurors gardaient la porte. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes en apercevant le blond mais Drago les coupa :

- Je viens dire au revoir à Harry et, après, je vous laisse m'emmener.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Dumbledore et Daemon qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Drago entra alors dans la chambre, nerveux et abattu. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Harry allongé sur le lit blanc de pureté. Il était aussi blanc que la mort, sa respiration était légère et extrêmement lente, sa peau était glaciale, ses lèvres et ses ongles bleuis et son cœur battait beaucoup trop lentement. Le blond eut un haut le corps en découvrant que le père de l'enfant qu'il attendait était en train de mourir. Il se coucha à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je vais faire comme si, commença-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord avec les autres quand ils disent qu'il faut te laisser mourir et qu'en donnant ta magie à Rogue, on vous sauve tous les deux. Je pense qu'ils veulent essayer de ne pas penser au fait qu'il t'enlève ta dernière chance de survivre. Moi, j'aimerais, comme Weasley, qu'on te laisse en vie, et même si c'est aux dépens de Rogue. Je sais, mon cœur, que ce n'est pas bien de penser ça mais imagine que nos places soient échangées, tu réagirais comment toi ? Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais ! Enfin, bien sûr que tu le sais !

Drago se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles glacées de son amour, puit reprit son monologue :

- Ce mois que j'ai passé avec toi a été le plus étrange de toute ma vie. J'ai eu l'impression de vivre une vie entière dans un mois seulement. J'étais venu pour qu'on puisse te tuer et te trahir et c'est ce que j'ai fait dans un sens, je t'ai trahi, j'ai osé faire du mal à un être aussi pur que toi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Harry ! Aujourd'hui, tu vas sûrement me quitter et moi je n'aurais jamais pu te prouver comme je t'aime et me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi avant et maintenant je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans ce sentiment si bon et si plaisant qu'est l'amour. T'ais-je dit que j'attends un enfant de toi mon amour ? Souvenir de notre seule nuit ensemble. Si belle ! Je te promets que je prendrais soin de lui mon cœur mais vraiment j'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés pour lui, ou elle bien sûr ! Je sais que Elwyin a dit que tu n'avais pas de chance de survivre après la passation de pouvoirs mais je souhaite qu'il ait tort, je souhaite que tu te réveilles quand même. Je souhaite te voir revenir vers moi et me dire que tout ceci était une blague, une blague vaseuse je te l'accorde ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vivre sans toi. Tes sourires me manquent déjà, comme tes bras, même ta capacité à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non me manque. Je t'aime, je t'aime, n'oublie jamais là où tu vas que je t'aime. Et si tu m'aimes peut-être pourrais tu revenir à moi non ?

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Les pleurs de Drago redoublèrent.

- C'est l'heure mon amour, n'oublie pas que tu es tout pour moi. Entrez, ajouta-t-il à la porte sans lâcher son brun.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux infirmiers qui sursautèrent en découvrant le blond pleurant en tenant le brun inerte dans ses bras et en le caressant de tout son amour. Bien que cela leur fût difficile moralement, ils détachèrent Drago de Harry car il était l'heure de l'emmener dans la chambre de Rogue. Drago s'écroula au sol une nouvelle fois, pleurant de plus en plus fort. Daemon lui saisit les épaules et lui demanda s'il voulait rentrer au QG. Drago secoua la tête, malgré sa peine, il voulait voir Harry donner ses pouvoirs à Rogue. Il suivit, tel un mort-vivant, les hommes emmener Harry dans la chambre du professeur de potions. Drago et tous ceux qui étaient venus pour voir Harry une dernière fois pouvaient voir ce qu'ils se passaient de l'extérieur par un sort jeté sur le mur qui leur permettait de voir l'intérieur de la chambre. Ils installèrent Harry sur un lit collé à celui de Rogue. Le Dr Elwyin entra alors dans la pièce et posa doucement la main de Harry sur celle de Rogue qui se cambra sous le contact. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Drago s'était remis à pleurer, accompagné cette fois de Hermione et Mrs Weasley qui étaient aussi là, Severus ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, l'air hagard. Drago se jeta sur la porte pour embrasser une dernière fois le brun, pour sentir les derniers battements de son cœur mais deux paires de bras puissants l'empoignèrent et un coup dur sur sa tête lui fit perdre toute conscience.

* * *

Drago se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, glaciale et nauséabonde. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir les barreaux de la fenêtre sans vitre pour comprendre où il était : Azkaban. Un désespoir sans bornes s'envahit de lui, il se caressa le ventre.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon bébé, nous ne sommes pas seuls, ton papa veille sur nous, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Je l'espère !

Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras, se disant que décidément ce jour n'était pas le meilleur de sa vie.

* * *

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il. Sacrifier la vie d'un gosse de dix-huit ans pour celle d'un homme de 43 ans, mangemort et sans aucune raison de vivre. Putain mais il va avoir un enfant !

- Severus, calmez-vous ! soupira Dumbledore.

- Me calmer ! Alors que je viens de prendre la vie d'un gamin pour vivre !

- Harry n'est pas mort vous savez ! Pas encore, alors peut-être pourrions-nous ne plus parler de lui comme s'il était mort ! Le Dr Elwyin dit même que son état n'a pas empiré, il est toujours au plus mal mais sans aucun changement depuis qu'il vous a laissé sa magie.

- Qu'il m'a laissé sa magie ! Non, mais vous plaisantez, que vous lui avez pris sa magie oui !

- C'est la cinquième fois que nous avons cette conversation depuis trois jours Severus et j'avoue que je commence à m'en lasser. Je venais vous dire que vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui mais que je vous donne un congé de quinze jours pour vraiment vous remettre.

- Et le jeune Malefoy ? demanda Rogue. Que faisons-nous pour lui ?

- Je suis son avocat, j'ai réussi à obtenir que son procès ait lieu dans une semaine. Je pourrais aller le voir après-demain.

- Très bien ! grogna le professeur de potions mécontent.

La réaction qu'avait eu Rogue à son réveil leur avait montré que leur idée de passer les pouvoirs d'un Harry inconscient à Rogue n'était peut-être pas la bonne en fin de compte. En plus, avec l'emprisonnement de Drago, Dumbledore était assez stressé en ce moment, alors il avait eu envie d'expédier une fois pour toutes les conversations sur cette passation de pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui avaient cru que c'était la bonne idée culpabilisaient énormément devant l'emprisonnement de Drago. Mais que faire ?

Alors que Dumbledore quittait la chambre de Severus, dans une chambre reculée de l'hôpital, un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice sur le front hurla le prénom de son aimé en se réveillant brusquement.

* * *

- Haaaaaaaaarryyyyy ! cria Drago.

Il avait ressenti une drôle de sensation en se réveillant d'un sommeil trop rare et d'un nouveau cauchemar où Harry mourrait. Il avait ressenti comme un manque. L'impression qu'il avait était indescriptible. Il se mit à penser que peut-être le moment de la mort de Harry était arrivé. Mais il ne savait plus, ses cauchemars le hantaient tellement, et Harry était peut-être déjà mort. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elles étaient trop peu nombreuses, il avait trop pleuré depuis qu'il était enfermée dans cette chambre froide et noire. Il n'avait pas eu de repas depuis son entrée et se sentait très faible. Mais plus que tout, il s'inquiétait pour la santé de ce bébé qui n'avait que sept jours dans son ventre. C'était désormais la seule chose qui lui restait de son Harry avec l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce petit être qui importait plus que tout maintenant.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et un détraqueur entra, amenant avec lui le froid et le désespoir qu'ils adulaient. Il laissa un plateau repas sur le sol et sortit aussitôt. Drago s'était mis à trembler en le voyant mais il fut soulagé de voir un plateau.

- Au moins nous pouvons nous nourrir mon bébé, soupira-t-il à son ventre.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Son plateau ne comportait qu'un pichet d'eau chaude et deux toasts sans rien dessus.

Une feuille pliée en deux était aussi posée sur ce plateau. Il l'ouvrit et lut avec avidité les mots qui étaient écrits dessus :

_Mr Malefoy, _

_Je suis navré de ne rien avoir pu faire pour empêcher votre arrestation mais vos actes ne plaident pas en votre faveur. J'ai réussi à obtenir qu'on vous fasse un procès juste et vous savez que c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle surtout en voyant le nombre de mangemorts ayant été emprisonné à vie sans jugement depuis ces derniers jours. Je me suis présenté comme votre avocat et donc je vous défendrez comme convenu avec le Ministre. _

_Je pense que vous voulez aussi des nouvelles de Harry ! Sachez que son état est le même qu'avant la passation de pouvoirs. Tout l'hôpital est perdu quand à la solution mais soyez sûr que je vous tiendrai au courant de chaque nouveau changement. _

_J'ai obtenu du directeur de la prison une autorisation pour venir vous voir après-demain, soit le cinq août, afin de discuter de l'organisation de votre défense._

_Amicalement,_

_A. P. W. B. Dumbledore_

La lettre de Dumbledore eut une panoplie d'effets sur Drago. La première fut la joie d'apprendre que Harry était toujours en vie quand Dumbledore avait écrit cette lettre. Il fut ensuite soulagé d'avoir un procès et que Dumbledore se charge de sa défense. Puis, il ressentit une peur innommable en comprenant que cela serait difficile de le défendre, il avait trahi le Survivant, il avait tué et torturé de trop nombreux innocents, il avait été mangemort tout simplement. Il n'avait rien fait pour le bon côté et il serait toujours un mangemort s'il n'était pas tombé fou amoureux de Harry.

_Drago Malefoy, tu es mal barré_ ! se dit-il.

Il avala rapidement les deux toasts, but le pichet en entier et retourna s'asseoir dans son lit, prenant ses jambes dans ses bras et se berçant dans les souvenirs trop peu nombreux et trop courts qu'il avait de son brun.

* * *

- Oh mon Dieu Harry, comment te sens-tu ? demanda pour la septième fois de la journée Hermione.

- Je vais bien Hermione, je suis juste très fatigué, arrête de me poser cette question où je te jette un sort dès que j'ai retrouvé ma magie. Où est Drago ?

Il posait lui aussi cette question pour la énième fois mais personne ne lui répondit une nouvelle fois. Qu'était-il arrivé à son amour ?

- Bordel ! hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde sursauta et le regarda. Harry était en train de tenter de se lever mais il ne parvint qu'à s'épuiser encore plus.

- Harry calme-toi, tu n'es réveillé que depuis hier et tu n'as plus de magie donc tu vas mettre du temps à te remettre, soupira Mrs Weasley.

- Grumph, grogna le brun en tournant le dos à tout le monde. Si c'était vous qui n'aviez plus de nouvelles de Mr Weasley, vous feriez tout pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pareil pour toi Hermione si Ron n'était pas là.

- C'est marrant tu te compares seulement aux filles, tenta Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pour la centième fois Ron, je ne suis pas une fille !

- Non, tu pleures juste tout le temps, tu te compares seulement aux filles, tu regardes les fesses de tous les _mecs_, tu regardes les programmes de tévélision moldue à l'eau de rose, tu…

- Oui, bon, j'ai compris, je suis gay Ron, c'est pour ça que je regarde les fesses des mecs en particulier. C'est la raison pour laquelle on ne s'est jamais disputé la même fille tous les deux tu vois, rétorqua Harry. Et puis, ne t'en fait pas, tes fesses sont très belles aussi !

Ron rougit intensément alors que tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Harry se prit tout de même un coussin dans la figure.

- Où est Drago ? demanda-t-il, montrant qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa mission première.

Les rires stoppèrent aussitôt et le silence gêné revint.

- Si vous ne voulez pas m'inquiéter, c'est raté en tout cas, maintenant je suis au bord de la panique. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Son père l'a attrapé ? C'est quelque chose de grave ?

Dumbledore entra alors dans la pièce.

- Professeur ! s'exclama Harry. Où est Drago ?

- Bonjour Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- BIEN ! Je vais BIEN ! Où est Drago ?

- A Azkaban ! répondit Le vieil homme d'un ton las.

Harry resta la bouche ouverte pendant de longues secondes alors que Ron marmonna que s'il avait su que la vérité le ferait taire, il lui aurait dit tout de suite. Mais Harry se redressa dans son lit, ne se souciant pas de sa fatigue.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Il a été capturé par des Aurors alors qu'il allait te dire au revoir.

- Mais quel con celui-là ! s'exclama Harry. C'est un mangemort recherché et il se pointe à l'hôpital alors que je dors et qu'il sait qu'il y aura des Aurors. Mais quel con !

- Harry, tu ne dormais pas tu…

- Bien sur que si je dormais, j'étais épuisé, c'est normal non. J'ai dû faire exploser Voldemort face de serpent et j'étais un peu dans l'explosion. C'est normal d'avoir envie de dormir légèrement après ça, non ? Et lui il… Putain !

Tout le monde baissa la tête. Ron s'approcha de Harry pour le consoler mais celui-ci s'écria soudain, comme se souvenant de quelque chose :

- Azkaban ? Azkaban ? Vous l'avez laissé aller à Azkaban alors qu'il attend un enfant ! Bordel, je vais tuer tous les membres du ministère. Qui sont les Aurors qui l'ont capturé ? Comment s'appelle le directeur de la prison ? Bordel !

- Harry, je crois que tu es fatigué mon chéri, Drago ne peut pas attendre un enfant, c'est un homme, déclara Mrs Weasley.

- Harry, quand je te dis que tu te prends pour une fille, tu vois que…

- Mr Malefoy attend bien un enfant, j'étais devant lorsque Mrs Pomfresh l'a examiné.

- Les homosexuels peuvent avoir des enfants Ron, pourquoi crois-tu que je prenais une potion tous les mois à l'infirmerie sauf que…

Harry rougit soudainement avant de reprendre plus bas :

- J'ai oublié de renouveler ma prise de potion contraceptive avant de… enfin… quand Drago et moi on a… le soir avant… la bataille, bredouilla-t-il.

Tout le monde prit une teinte rosée mais l'ouverture de la porte calma le silence gêné. Severus Rogue entra dans la chambre du Survivant. Tous les invités ouvrirent grands leurs yeux mais Harry fit un grand sourire.

- Alors comment ça fait d'avoir la magie du Survivant ? Je me le suis toujours demandé.

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce. C'était le maître des potions.

- Je dois dire que je m'en passerais bien, elle est aussi capricieuse que vous. Et puis comment ça vous vous demandiez ce que ça faisait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Heureusement que moi je n'est pas récupéré votre magie sinon je me serais retrouvé bon en potions. Beurk…

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'un Potter bon en potions, ce ne serait pas très naturel.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Tout le monde les regardait ébahis, sans comprendre comment ces deux hommes qui se détestaient cordialement pouvaient rire ensemble.

- Si on m'avait dit q'un jour je verrais Severus Rogue se payer un délire avec Harry Potter, je crois que j'aurais envoyé cette personne dans l'aile psy de Ste Mangouste.

- Bien. Je venais simplement vous remercier de vous montrer obstiné quelque fois Mr Potter. Celle-ci m'a sauvé la vie. Cependant maintenant que vous avez joué les héros correctement, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer le rituel. Vos pouvoirs m'épuisent un peu. J'ai fait exploser ma porte d'entrée ce matin en remarquant que je n'avais pas mes clés.

- Avec plaisir professeur, je me sens un peu vide là ! Faisons ce rituel vite fait j'ai ma demoiselle en détresse à aller sauver aussi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Drago apprécierait cette expression.

- Moi non plus, lui répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la salle des audiences. Drago était déjà ici, il se touchait le ventre alors que deux détraqueurs l'entouraient. Ils partirent en sentant Dumbledore entrer. Celui-ci frissonna quelques instants mais ne dit rien. Il attendit que la porte ne soit complètement fermée pour s'asseoir rejoindre le blond.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Drago d'une voix faible.

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Appelez-moi Drago, j'ai été un de vos élèves quand même. Je me sens un peu faible, je ne mange pas beaucoup et je ne pense pas que… mon _état_ disons, en bénéficie.

- Bien, commençons par la bonne nouvelle. Harry s'est réveillé il y a deux jours, il est épuisé mais est en pleine forme. Son état n'était qu'un repos forcé de son corps à cause de la trop grande puissance qu'il a dû manifester pour tuer Voldemort.

Drago se mit à pleurer de joie, il se caressa le ventre en murmurant :

- On ne sera pas seuls finalement.

Albus lui laissa quelques secondes pour parfaitement réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Il a été très en colère d'apprendre que vous étiez enfermé ici Drago. Il a aussi entendu tout ce que vous lui avez dit avant de vous faire capturer. Il sait donc pour votre grossesse. Lui et Severus sont en train de préparer le rituel, il espère venir à votre procès pour faire changer les choses en votre faveur.

Drago hocha la tête, à ce stade, il ne pouvait plus rien dire, sa tristesse et son désespoir s'était envolé pour faire face à un intense bonheur. Seule la perspective de devoir resté enfermé ici pour la fin de sa vie lui coûtait. Il écouta distraitement Dumbledore lui dire son projet de défense. Il doutait que cela fonctionne. Mais avec Harry à ses côtés, tout devenait possible et Harry pourrait peut-être venir le sauver.

_Comme une demoiselle en détresse_, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

**&&&&&**

_**A suivre…**_

**&&&&&**

**Chapitre 14 : TERMINE !!! Plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue sûrement, très sûrement même. **

**Alors comment était ce chapitre ? Bizarre ? Nul ? Pas trop mal ? Peut mieux faire ? Bien ? Trop triste ? Pathétique ? **

**J'attends vos commentaires !!!**


	15. Un rituel et un procès : épuisant ?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !!!!**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien !!! Je suis en avance dans mes chapitres et ça me rend heureuse… Oui, je sais il m'en faut peu mais que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça, je suis tout le temps heureuse pour rien !!! Lol... Bon, je ne vais pas encore me mettre à parler (décidément je n'arrête jamais d'ouvrir ma bouche, pfiou, je comprends que parfois, ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de me supporter !! Aaaaaah je recommence encore à trop parler (mmmmmmmmmh… °**_**qui ose me bâillonner comme une vulgaire saucisse**_**° mmmmmh… °**_**bon, j'aimerais dire bonne lecture à mes lecteurs !!!!! Faudrait penser à me relâcher maintenant !!!!**_**°)…**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS MES LECTEURS CHERIS NAMOÛÛÛR !!!!! (je tiens à préciser que non, je ne sors pas d'une soirée étudiante trop arrosée…)**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**Chapitre 15**__** : un rituel et un procès, épuisant ? **_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_J'en appelle à toutes les forces de lumière en ce monde !_

_J'implore votre aide pour aider celui qui a débarrassé le monde des ténèbres,_

_Et celui qui a combattu dans l'ombre pour la lumière,_

_A retrouver leur entière et propre puissance magique. _

_J'en appelle à toutes les forces de lumière en ce monde !_

Harry et Severus qui se tenaient debout l'un devant l'autre et se regardait dans les yeux tombèrent évanouis au centre du pentacle tracé à la craie noire au milieu des pierres de Stonehenge. Une lumière bleue électrique les enveloppa quelques instants pour pénétrer doucement dans leurs corps.

_Par les pouvoirs qui me sont donnés par les maîtres Elfiques de l'Ancien Age,_

_J'en appelle à toutes les forces de lumière en ce monde,_

_Transmettez votre gratitude à ceux qui ont combattu pour le pouvoir de la lumière._

Le Dr Elwyin transpirait à grosses gouttes en récitant la formule. Il sortit des pétales de lys d'un sachet en soie rouge et les jeta sur les deux hommes dont les corps se soulevèrent d'un coup à trente centimètres du sol. Une lueur verte émeraude sortit soudainement du corps de Rogue puis monta haut dans le ciel.

Le pentacle s'éclaira pour former un rideau de lumière autour de Severus. La lueur émeraude monta encore plus haut.

_Par les pouvoirs quoi me sont donnés par les maîtres Elfiques de l'Ancien Age,_

_Aidez celui qui a débarrassé le monde des Ténèbres à retrouver sa puissance magique,_

_Transmettez votre gratitude à ceux qui ont combattu pour le pouvoir de la lumière._

La lueur émeraude forma un éclair dans le ciel et redescendit en un quart de seconde pour frapper le corps de Harry qui se souleva, sujet à de violents mais courts soubresauts. Une lumière blanche envahit le ciel pour frapper toutes les pierres mystiques de l'endroit. Puis le pentacle disparut, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Le vieux médicomage fit apparaître deux brancards où il coucha les deux hommes. Puis, à l'aide d'une formule magique, il transforma les brancards en portoloins qui les transportèrent dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, où de nombreuses personnes tournaient en rond, inquiètes du résultat du rituel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir ouvert les yeux, Drago mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi il était si nerveux aujourd'hui. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire : le procès. Il se mit à se caresser le ventre, ce geste l'apaisait maintenant. C'est fou comme l'automatisme de se toucher le ventre venait vite quand on savait qu'on portait un petit être innocent en soi. Il se demanda si Harry pensait à lui, pour la millième fois depuis qu'il était au courant du réveil du brun. Il aurait bien aimé savoir si l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec lui plaisait à Harry. Ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une seule fois tous les deux, ils avaient été ennemis si longtemps, Drago avait abusé de sa confiance… Et si Harry ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec lui. Peut-être qu'il lui avait fait l'amour car il avait eu pitié de lui, ou bien il pensait qu'il allait mourir donc il avait voulu prendre un peu de bon temps avant.

Une heure plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur deux Aurors qui le regardèrent avec un mépris non dissimulé. Drago se leva et les suivit. Il se sentait piteux, il n'avait pas pu prendre la fin de son traitement contre le sort et le manque de nourriture l'affaiblissait. A force de traverser de nombreux couloirs, ils arrivèrent à la salle des cheminées où il fut transporté dans la pièce d'attente des criminels en attente d'être jugé.

Il se demanda si Harry viendrait voir le procès. Il l'espérait fortement mais en même temps craignait que cela ne le rende plus triste encore si le jugement était négatif. Voir le visage de son amant alors qu'il pourrait ne plus être libre allait être très dur. De plus, il craignait que le fait d'avoir été aux portes de la mort ait fait comprendre à Harry que Drago ne pouvait pas être l'homme de sa vie.

- Mr Malefoy, c'est à vous, lui dit une voix sèche, le sortant subitement de ses pensées.

Il se leva de sa chaise et avança vers la porte, le cœur cognant fort sa poitrine. Il se caressa le ventre avant et murmura à son bébé que tout finirait bien, plus pour se rassurer lui-même qu'autre chose. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la salle du Magenmagot alors que tout le monde le huait. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant que Harry n'était pas au milieu des visiteurs. Son cœur se brisa, peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas finalement. Pourtant, c'est avec la tête droite et fière qu'il regarda le Ministre de la Magie lorsque celui-ci le salua et prononça le début de l'audience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des voix. Un mal de tête. Une lumière bien trop vive. Un cri de joie. Des bras qui le serraient trop fort. Des visages flous. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il l'impression d'être passé sous un hippogriffe particulièrement sauvage ?

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Le Dr Elwyin a dit qu'il valait mieux que tu n'abuses pas de ta magie dans les premiers jours, le temps que ton corps se réhabitue à ta puissance. Il a aussi dit que tu devrais t'entraîner peut-être à nouveau à la magie sans baguette normalement mais il n'en était pas sûr, après tout d'après Ron et Daemon, tu en as fait usage pendant le combat alors que tu étais censé l'avoir perdu.

Harry regarda la jeune fille qui lui parlait : yeux bruns, cheveux bruns également et très ébouriffés, un sourire chaleureux et des yeux inquiets. Hermione Granger.

- Je vais bien Hermione mais ne me parle pas trop, j'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qui arrive à mes oreilles et à mes yeux. Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de me dire.

Il entendit un éclat de rire et la jeune fille parut se vexer quelques secondes. Harry se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait ri et reconnu Ron.

- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiné le cerveau par un dragon de mauvaise humeur ! marmonna-t-il en tentant de se redresser. Je dors depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis une ou deux heures seulement ! Mais Rogue ne s'est pas encore réveillé lui.

Harry regarda la jeune fille. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de leur professeur de potions ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes mais Hermione le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Rogue ? Le rituel Harry ! Tu as oublié ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait dû voir à sa tête qu'il se posait des questions, se dit-il. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il avait quitté l'hôpital la veille et Dumbledore était venu le voir pour lui dire que le rituel aurait lieu aujourd'hui, peu avant le procès de Drago.

- Le procès ! s'exclama-t-il. Je dois y aller.

Il se leva sans se soucier de son mal de tête. Il prit une robe de sorcier, un pantalon et une chemise noirs dans son armoire et partit dans la salle de bain. Mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la porte de la salle de bain, Ron l'arrêta.

- Tu comptes aller où là ? Dis-le moi, que je rigole un peu !

- Je vais au ministère, banane ! ironisa Harry.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et entra dans la salle de bain. Ron ne s'offusqua pas de cela et entra à sa suite dans la douche. Harry était déjà dans la douche.

- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Elwyin a dit que tu devais te reposer aujourd'hui et ne pas trop utiliser ta magie avant quelques jours. Que tu sois là-bas ou pas, ça ne changera rien pour Malefoy !

Harry stoppa l'eau qui coulait sur lui, ouvrit le rideau et demanda calmement à Ron :

- Imagine Hermione à un procès ! Imagine que peut-être c'est la dernière fois que tu la verras avant qu'elle ne se fasse enfermée pour toute sa vie dans une prison. Et enfin, imagine qu'elle soit enceinte pour ce procès et qu'elle risque d'avoir un bébé dans cette prison sordide ! Maintenant, prends tout ce que je viens de te dire et rajoute que la personne enceinte soit homosexuelle et qu'il attende un enfant du Survivant, celui qui a tué le maître de presque tous les prisonniers présents dans cette putain de prison !

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma. Il finit par dire en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain :

- On vient avec toi !

Harry sortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard. Il transplana directement au Ministère, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Ron et Hermione quoi l'attrapèrent par les deux bras alors qu'il allait tomber sur le sol, étourdi.

- Bordel Harry ! cria Ron. Je veux bien te laisser voir le procès de ton chéri mais ne fais pas de magie, la cheminette, ça existe. T'écrouler au Ministère de la Magie, c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire mon gars !

Harry hocha simplement la tête et ils demandèrent à une femme au secrétariat à quelle heure se tenait le procès de Drago Malefoy ! Elle leur répondit qu'il était commencé depuis dix minutes et que le Ministre avait tenu à ce que plus personne n'entre après la fermeture des portes. Harry se mit à courir pour aller à l'ascenseur.

- Jeune homme, vous ne pouvez plus y aller maintenant, je vais devoir appeler la sécurité.

- Très drôle madame, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Je vais aller voir ce procès, ordre de Scrimgeour ou pas, j'ai tué Voldemort alors votre sécurité, je l'attend de pied ferme.

La femme parut quelque peu ébranlée mais fit un sourire clément à Harry :

- Je sais très bien que vous n'avez plus de magie Mr Potter, tout le monde l'a lu dans la Gazette vous savez !

Harry fit un geste de la main et l'ascenseur arriva aussitôt à l'atrium en s'ouvrant brusquement. Il fit sortir doucement les passagers de la cabine d'un autre geste de la main et les tint éloigné. Il ordonna à Ron et Hermione d'entrer à l'intérieur puis baissa la main pour avancer vers la cabine.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez madame, je trouve que ma magie va très bien au contraire, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur fut fermée, il s'écroula au sol. Hermione fit apparaître un verre d'eau et lui donna. Il le but en entier et souffla longuement.

- Au moins, tu as récupéré toute ta magie, ironisa Ron.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela Harry. Tu es dans un état pitoyable maintenant.

Il est vrai que son mal de tête était plus violent que jamais et qu'il avait quelques nausées mais le risque de ne pas voir le procès de Drago était trop important donc il ravala sa douleur le plus possible.

L'ascenseur arriva à destination. Il sortit en se redressant doucement, Hermione et Ron le suivait en l'encadrant. Il marcha le long du couloir et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en comprenant qu'il allait revoir le visage de son amant. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte close où la voix du Ministre se faisait entendre. Il l'entendit demander les charges contre le suspect. Harry ouvrit la porte violemment d'une bourrasque de magie mais, cette fois, il ne ressentit aucune douleur supplémentaire : l'amour rend plus fort.

Il avança dans la salle, ses deux amis toujours derrière lui. Il s'approcha du centre, là où se tenait Drago. Il se mit devant lui et eut envie de pleurer en voyant l'état de son amant : amaigri, faible, fatigué, heureux de le voir, soulagé même. Ils se sourirent tendrement.

- Bonjour mon cœur, murmura Harry. Désolé pour le retard, un petit problème de rituel à régler. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as l'air assez mal…

- Mr Potter, que faites-vous ici ? le coupa la voix du Ministre. Vous devez sortir !

Drago vit le visage de son amant se fermer de colère.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas de me couper alors que je parle à Drago ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il vit Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Harry posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, provoquant de nombreux murmures dans le public, puis, fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre vers trois sièges.

- Pourtant je reste ! dit-il fermement. Vous pouvez reprendre, vous en étiez aux charges je crois. Au fait, on se reparlera, je suis un témoin, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

Le vieil homme fit un grand sourire et répondit :

- Oui, c'est toujours convenu comme cela Harry.

Bien qu'il montra à quel point il n'était pas enchanté de céder à Harry, le Ministre continua et annonça les charges :

- Mr Malefoy, vous êtes suspectés d'être Mangemort et…

- Mr le Ministre, Drago est enceint !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry. Drago parut horrifié. A quoi jouait Harry ?

- De moi bien sûr ! ajouta Harry en souriant. Je sais que j'étais un peu en retard et que je vous coupe mais j'aimerais m'entretenir quelques minutes avec le père de mon enfant. Je sais que c'est possible, je ne demande que dix minutes, après, je vous le laisse.

- En…Enceint ? bredouilla le Ministre. Co…comment ?

- Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin Mr le Ministre, dit Harry si suggestivement que Drago rougit au souvenir de cette nuit si spéciale.

Le Ministre parut cette fois vraiment en colère.

- Non mais Mr Potter, vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous débarquez avec un quart d'heure de retard à l'audience…

- J'ai eu un petit problème avec un rituel de magie blanche mais je vais bien je vous rassure, coupa Harry.

- … vous embrassez l'accusé sans aucune décence au milieu de ce tribunal, continua le Ministre sans se soucier de ce que disait Harry.

- Je n'y suis pour rien moi s'il est enchaîné à une chaise au milieu du tribunal, c'est de votre faute si je dois l'embrasser ici.

- Vous vous inventez un statut de témoin pour rester ici comme vous le voulez…

- Je vous en prie, monsieur le Ministre, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce que j'ai à dire est aussi important que ce que vous êtes en train de dire, sinon plus.

- Et en plus vous vous permettez d'être irrespectueux et impoli avec moi en me coupant sans arrêt la parole ! dit Scrimgeour en haussant la parole.

- Bien, termina Harry. Je plaide coupable, on fera mon procès après celui de Drago. Bon puis-je vous emprunter mon compagnon _s'il vous plaît_ Mr le Ministre.

Le Ministre soupira.

- Je vous donne huit minutes Potter !

_Tout ça pour ne pas donner dix comme je le demandais,_ pensa Harry ironiquement.

Deux gardes vinrent détacher les chaînes enroulées autour des poignets de Drago et celui-ci se leva pour rejoindre Harry dans une pièce à côté de la salle du tribunal. Lorsque la porte se ferma sur eux, Drago se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond et il chercha avidement ses lèvres. Il posa doucement ses lèvres dessus en un léger frottement. Puis, sans attendre, il quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Drago qui ne lui refusa sûrement pas. Leurs langues se joignirent aussitôt. Ils furent heureux de retrouver le contact si chaud et si aimé de leurs langues. Harry se retira, bien trop rapidement selon le blond, et se mit à parler précipitamment :

- Ecoute mon cœur, on n'a pas le temps de traîner. Je t'explique rapidement, on va faire en sorte que tu n'aies jamais été mangemort, je crois que j'ai un moyen de t'enlever ta Marque à jamais mais je ne suis pas sûr et je ne sais pas non plus si j'aurais assez de cinq minutes. Tends-moi ton bras mon ange. Ne t'inquiètes pas, rappelle-toi le premier soir chez moi il y a un mois lorsque j'ai touché ton bras. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de me raconter mais je te fais confiance mon amour, susurra Drago en relevant sa manche de robe, puis sa manche de chemise.

Harry prit le bras et le porta à ses lèvres où il déposa un rapide baiser dessus la Marque des Ténèbres ternie. Puis, il posa ses deux mains à plat dessus, l'entourant. Aussitôt, une immense chaleur se propagea dans leurs deux corps. Un bien-être intense envahit Drago qui se sentit comme sur un petit nuage, il lui semblait être au paradis, il lui semblait que toutes les ombres de son corps s'envolaient peu à peu. Puis, au bout d'une minute, Harry se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes, devenant blanc et se crispant autour du poignet du blond. Drago, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit aussitôt, alarmé, et remarqua l'état de son amant. Il voulut retirer son bras mais Harry fit non de la tête en desserrant insensiblement sa prise sur le poignet. Puis, peu à peu, Drago vit une fine fumée noire s'échapper d'entre les doigts de Harry qui tenaient son bras, alors qu'une douleur sourde s'empara de lui. Il voulut crier mais Harry posa sa bouche sur la sienne, étouffant le cri. Il enleva ses mains de son bras et entoura sa taille. Harry et Drago tombèrent ensemble sur le sol, sans se lâcher la bouche. Harry se détacha et demanda, dans un murmure :

- La douleur est partie ?

Drago hocha la tête. Il regarda son bras et vit avec stupéfaction et ravissement que la Marque n'y était plus, son bras était aussi blanc et pur qu'avant. Il saisit les lèvres de son amour en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est un très beau cadeau que vous venez de me faire Mr Potter, susurra Drago avant de plonger sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes avant que Harry ne rompe le baiser et regarde Drago sérieusement.

- Drago, n'oublie pas, quoi que l'on te dise maintenant, tu n'as jamais été mangemort. Tu étais neutre, Dumbledore suivra, je lui fais confiance.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le ventre de Drago.

- C'est une fille j'en suis sûr !

- Pourquoi cela ? Serais-tu voyant sans que je le sache ? Trelawney t'a enseigné son don _particulier_ ?

- Exactement ! plaisanta Harry en posant sa main sur le ventre de Drago. Je vois que ce sera la plus jolie petite fille du monde avec de jolis yeux gris et des cheveux bruns toujours en désordre.

Drago éclata de rire et nicha sa tete dans le cou de son amant.

- Je t'aime Drago, n'en doute jamais mon ange.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Harry reprit les lèvres de son blond et commença à s'allonger sur lui quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un garde toussota pour les séparer. Drago remit vite ses manches correctement avant que l'homme ne le remarque et se leva. Cependant, Harry eut un peu plus de mal à se lever, il lui fallu le soutien de Drago. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher seul.

- Harry, tu te sens bien ? chuchota Drago pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, le rituel de ce matin m'a juste un peu fatigué, ne t'en fais pas.

Drago le regarda d'un air sceptique mais n'eut pas le temps d'extérioriser sa méfiance car ils devaient retourner dans la salle où tout le monde les attendait.

Ron descendit aider Harry à revenir à sa place et le Ministre reprit :

- Nous pouvons désormais reprendre cette audience, à moins que Potter n'ait encore quelque chose à dire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brun mais celui-ci sourit et rétorqua :

- Je vous laisse la parole Scrimgeour.

- Bien ! Les chefs d'accusation. Eleanor, on vous écoute !

- Drago Malefoy, accusé d'être un Mangemort et d'avoir torturé de nombreux sorciers innocents et moldus. Il est aussi accusé d'avoir participer à la mise à mort de nombreuses personnes et à de nombreux massacres de villages moldus.

Drago se sentit mal à cette énumération, tout était vrai bien sûr. Qu'importe que Harry le fasse innocenté par amour, il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un assassin, qu'un abruti qui a suivi un sang-mêlé stupide et mégalomane.

- Que plaidez-vous Mr Malefoy ? demanda le Ministre.

Drago eut l'envie soudaine de payer ses erreurs mais un rapide regard à l'homme de sa vie et à son ventre lui fit dire d'une voix enrouée mais sûre :

- Je plaide non coupable bien sûr !

Des cris surpris succédèrent à cette réponse. Les regards se tournèrent vers le Ministre qui avait pris une couleur violette.

- Non coupable ? Vous insinuez que n'êtes pas un Mangemort et qu'ainsi vous ne portez aucune marque Malefoy ?

- Je n'insinue rien du tout Mr le Ministre, je dis tout simplement les choses telles qu'elles le sont, je ne porte aucune marque quelconque sur mon bras.

Dumbledore jeta un regard perçant à Harry, suivit peu après par Ron, Hermione et Daemon qui était aussi présent. Harry haussa les épaules.

- Donc, si nous regardons votre bras, nous ne verrons aucune Marque des Ténèbres.

- Exactement !

- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Messieurs, détachez-le et dévoilez ses bras !

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et Drago révéla un bras aussi pur et vide que possible.

- Mais… Dumbledore ! Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'un témoin comme Harry Potter alors ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement en regardant fixement Harry.

- Parce que qui connaît mieux le corps nu de Drago que moi, répondit Harry en faisant rougir de nombreuses personnes, dont le principal intéressé. Au cas où vous auriez pu croire qu'il cachait une Marque à un autre endroit du corps mais… je vous rassure son corps est aussi vide de marque avec un serpent que possible.

Les jurés se mirent tous à discuter en même temps d'un air excité et le Ministre prononça d'une voix claire et intelligible.

- Le procès reprendra demain. Nous aurons la…

- Mais pourquoi ? On vous a donné la preuve qu'il vous fallait pour l'innocenter, se mit en colère Harry.

- Potter, la politesse ne vous a pas écorché vous ! Demain, nous aurons le témoignage de Mr Lucius Malefoy qui prétend qu'il a des preuves que son fils soit un Mangemort.

- Ah oui ! Et depuis quand croit-on plus Lucius Malefoy que moi ? déclara Harry avec dégoût.

- Depuis que vous couchez avec ledit accusé !

- C'est dégueulasse, s'exclama Ron.

Scrimgeour eut un petit rire.

- Vous êtes mal placé pour parler Weasley !

Les gardes se rapprochèrent pour emmener Drago à nouveau. Celui-ci se mit à trembler mais Harry courut pour se mettre devant lui.

- Il est hors de question que vous le rameniez à Azkaban, il rentre avec moi.

- Je m'assurerais personnellement qu'il ne sorte pas de la maison avant demain, ajouta fermement Dumbledore.

Le Ministre hésita longuement mais Harry perdit patience :

- Ecoutez-moi bien Scrimgeour ! Si Drago ne rentre pas avec moi, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration de comment Voldemort a explosé il y a une semaine ! Je doute que vous ne vouliez vraiment savoir ! Ais-je tort ?

- Demain 14 heures ! ordonna lâchement Scrimgeour avant de sortir d'un pas rageur vers la sortie.

- Tu fais peur quand tu veux amour, souffla Drago à son oreille alors que Harry s'était retourné et que tout le monde sortait de la salle.

Harry eut juste le temps de sourire avant de tomber sur le sol évanoui, épuisé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda d'abord pourquoi il y avait deux billes grises devant lui. Puis, son esprit revenant peu à peu à la place qui lui était dû, dans son cerveau, il comprit que ce n'était que les yeux que de son bel amant.

- Hey ! Bonjour mon ange, murmura-t-il.

- Potter, tu es un idiot, murmura en réponse son blond.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Un simple bonjour m'aurait suffi en fait, répliqua-t-il en gardant ses yeux froncés.

- Euh… Oui bonjour toi aussi, dit Drago en rougissant légèrement avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son brun.

Harry quémanda automatiquement l'entrée de la bouche qui se posait si délicieusement sur la sienne, ce que Drago fit aussitôt. Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement. Harry se recula, à bout de souffle et posa juste un petit bisou dans le cou de son amant avant de se mettre en position assise.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, l'air inquiet.

Drago rit doucement.

- Un véritable idiot, marmonna-t-il. C'est toi qui t'es écroulé en plein milieu du tribunal hier mon chéri pas moi !

- C'est pour ça que je me sens légèrement écrabouillé alors.

- Non, ça c'est parce que je suis complètement affalé sur toi, souligna malicieusement Drago en embrassant les paupières de son amour. Bref… Revenons à nos dragons… Weasley m'a dit que tu ne devais pas pratiquer de magie. Mais non, faut que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête et que tu pratiques de la magie sans baguette en plein atrium et que tu fasses… ce truc… pour moi.

Drago avait baissé les yeux en disant ces derniers mots. Harry lui releva son menton d'une main en souriant.

- Tu sais que je t'aime beau blond.

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, répondit ledit beau blond en souriant, mais franchement tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille Harry.

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète dès que je fais un petit somme moi ? se plaint Harry d'un air tragique.

Drago lui donna une tape sur la tête puis retourna à ses lèvres, l'embrassant encore et encore.

- Au fait, susurra Drago contre les lèvres du brun, bon anniversaire Harry.

Harry éclata de rire puis renversa le blond à côté de lui et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou. Cependant, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Drago, d'un air si sérieux que Drago sursauta.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais hein ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr Harry, mais, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que tu sais, il y a un mois tu voulais me tuer et… non laisse-moi finir Drago… et, je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai du mal à comprendre mais je t'ai pardonné. Enfin, tu a failli mourir pour moi, moi j'ai failli mourir pour tout le monde, on s'est détesté pendant sept ans, on a fait l'amour une fois seulement et en plus tu attends un enfant de moi. Et, euh…, c'est normal si je suis un peu chamboulé moi, enfin, tu me connais, tu sais que parfois il m'arrive d'être un peu sensible et…

Drago le coupa en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas sensible que parfois mon cœur.

Harry fit une moue faussement indignée mais son sourire montrait qu'il pensait le contraire.

- Moi aussi je suis un peu perdu Harry mais je t'aime vraiment et j'ai vraiment envie de passer ma vie près de toi. Cependant, je comprends que tu… aies besoin… de temps pour… réfléchir.

- Mais non, tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si tu savais que je t'aimais avant de te dire ça ! Je ne disais pas cela pour faire une pause ou quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime et je veux que tu restes ici avec moi pour toujours mais c'est juste que ça me paraît étrange de me dire que je suis vraiment fou de toi, Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards, celui qui m'a pourri ma septième année parce qu'il avait un cul parfait !

Drago sourit machiavéliquement.

- Parfait tu dis ?

Harry éclata de rire et il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur une Hermione toute rouge en les découvrant : tous deux en boxer, Harry à califourchon sur le blond et tous deux à deux doigts de se sauter l'un sur l'autre.

- J'arrive au bon moment à ce que je vois, dit-elle tout de même de sa voix autoritaire.

- Nous ne devons pas avoir la même signification de ce que doit être « arriver bon moment » Granger alors, répliqua Drago alors que Harry se levait de sur lui.

- Moi je crois que si, Harry a besoin de repos, il ne doit pas trop se fatiguer. Et toi aussi, tu dois te reposer Drago, n'oublie pas que tu es enceint !

Drago eut une tête stupéfaite en entendant que Hermione l'avait appelé par son prénom et s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Il faut bien, dit-elle en voyant sa tête, notre meilleur ami est fou de toi et t'a mis en cloque en oubliant sa potion de contraception qu'il m'avait juré de toujours prendre en plus, il aurait pu tomber enceint pour le combat contre Voldemort, surtout quand on sait qu'il préfère être au-dessous quand il…

- HERMIONE ! rugit Harry, rouge de honte. On a compris je crois ! Pas la peine de le hurler partout non plus, tu fais une bien piètre confidente bordel !

Hermione avait mis la main devant sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Drago lui, se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il s'approcha du brun mortifié sur place, gêné, et lui posa un baiser sur le nez en l'entourant de ses bras. Il lui susurra dans l'oreille pour que lui seul puisse entendre :

- Ça tombe bien, je préfère être au-dessus. Et puis, t'imaginer soumis à moi, huuuum, si tu savais l'effet que ça me fait.

Harry se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous calmez, Harry, on dirait une chienne en chaleur là !

- 'Mione ? Tu t'arrêtes quand de parler ? demanda Harry en la fixant dans les yeux.

Hermione prit son air le plus hautain et informa alors Harry et Drago, d'une voix solennelle, bien que mesquine :

- Je venais juste vous dire qu'il était treize heures trente après tout et que si vous ne vouliez pas arriver en retard au procès, ce qui serait mal vu, il faudrait vous bouger maintenant !

Harry marmonna un « bordel » vague en emportant Drago vers la salle de bain.

**&&&&&**

_**A suivre…**_

**&&&&&**

**Et voilà le chapitre 15 avec cinq jours d'avance. Je suis trop gentille (en fait mon chantage a plutôt marché puisque j'ai reçu neuf reviews, sept de plus donc que pour le chapitre précédent). Bon, je ne vous garantis pas le chapitre suivant dimanche hein ? J'ai pas mal de boss pour ce week-end donc je ne pense pas mais je suis sûre que vous l'aurez dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !!! **

**Sinon, il est comment mon chapitre 15 hein ? **

**RAR :**

**Hermoni : **Coucou !! Ce n'est pas que je voulais être dans la négative mais c'est juste que je doutais, je voulais émouvoir un petit peu mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas y arriver, un seul mot flottait dans ma tête : pathétique. Mais alors, toi tu me donnes ces adjectifs qui sont si, wow, que je ne sais plus quoi penser (aaaah, je suis en proie aux doutes maintenant, lol) !!! Merci de tout mon cœur, j'espère que ce chapitre 15 va te plaire autant, j'ai bien aimé écrire la fin moi, je me suis marré, ça part peut-être en vrille mais bon, il ne faut pas faire attention, c'est mon état mental qui dérape parfois…. Gros gros bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Camille : **Coucou !!! Merci pour ta ptite review, ça m'a fait trop plaisir de te lire, je donne ce nouveau chapitre avec cinq jours d'avance ça te va ? lol… Gros bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Lucie : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir aimé mon chapitre, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. C'est vrai que c'est marrant la réaction de Harry à son réveil !!! Gros bisous et peut-être au chapitre 16, le dernier avant l'épilogue.

**HPDM fan **Merci beaucoup !!!! Voici la suite, dis-moi aussi ce que tu en penses ! Bisous !!

**Snappygirly : **Toi aussi tu as pleuré ? Oh mais non, ne pleurez pas pour moi, je vous en prie (ça veut dire que je peux faire passer plus d'émotions qu'une vendeuse de poissons ?) ! Merci pour ta review… Bisous !!!


	16. Recommencer

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? Je suis désolée de n'updater qu'aujourd'hui mais j'ai encore eu un problème avec mon ordinateur portable et j'ai dû attendre que mon service après-vente m'en prête un. Donc j'ai dû recommencer mon chapitre car bien sûr, l'autre est dans mon ordi en panne et je l'ai écrit à la main en attendant d'avoir l'autre. En clair, je tape le chapitre et je vous l'envoie. **

**Sinon je suis contente de l'accueil du chapitre 15, vous vous demandez tous ce qui se va passer avec Lucius, je suppose. Que va-t-il nous sortir et pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tué pendant la bataille ? Tant de questions que vous devez vous poser et qui font que vous êtes en train de me maudire de m'accaparer encore la parole. Allez, je vous laisse lire, comme d'habitude dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez... Merci beaucoup à tous !**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Chapitre 16 : recommencer...**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

- J'apelle Lucius Malefoy à la barre, aboya la voix sèche du Ministre.

Harry et Drago était arrivé juste à l'heure au tribunal, accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Daemon et Blaise (qui avait été déclaré non coupable la veille grâce au talent d'orateur de Daemon). Harry était tellement nerveux qu'il avait oublié de mettre sa robe de sorcier avant de partir et ils avaient dû retourner dans la maison pour qu'il en passe une rapidement. Assis tous les six sur un banc dans les gradins, ils étaient nerveux et appréhendaient l'arrivée de Lucius. Un bras passé autour de la taille de Drago, Harry sentit le tremblement du blond à l'annonce de l'entrée de son père. Il se retourna vers lui et le vit serrer les poings sur ses cuisses. Harry mit une main sur une des siennes et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur. Il ne peut rien contre toi, je te promets que tu ne retourneras pas à Azkaban.

Drago tressaillit en entendant le nom de la prison. D'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas parlé des jours que le blond avait passé à Azkaban mais Harry, connaissant le pouvoir malfaisant des Détraqueurs et la claustrophobie du blond, savait que rien n'aurait pu être plus horrible pour lui.

- Si je suis condamné Harry on ne pourra rien faire, avança Drago d'une voix blanche. Je pense que tu devrais alors me laisser et...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, coupa Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, si tu es condamné je tue Scrimgeour de mes propres mains et on s'enfuit tous les deux pour élever notre fille.

- Décidément tu n'en démords pas, soupira le blond avec un sourire, je t'ai dit que ça pouvait être aussi bien un garçon !

Harry rit doucement et embrassa tendrement le bout du nez de son amant qui lui sourit amoureusement. Ils retournèrent leur attention vers la porte d'entrée de la salle.

Fuir... Drago serra la main du brun. Ne restait-il que ce choix ? Serait-il prêt à faire de Harry un fugitif ? La seule chose de sûr était que jamais il ne retournerai à Azkaban.

Malefoy père pénétra dans la salle du Magenmagot, entouré de deux détraqueurs qui collèrent des frissons à Harry. Lucius avait perdu de sa superbe lors de son court « voyage » dans la prison. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient sales et pendaient piteusement le long de son visage, son regard d'ordinaire froid et arrogant était aujourd'hui fuyant et sa tenue n'était déjà qu'un tas grisâtre de haillons. Il s'assit sur la chaise centrale alors que les chaînes s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets. Il lança un regard haineux et méprisant à Drago qui lui rendit le même, par défi. Le Ministre se racla la gorge avant de commencer son interrogatoire à haute et intelligible voix.

- Lucius Aledian Malefoy, vous avez été convoqué ici en ce jour afin de témoigner en faveur du Ministère contre Drago Lucius Malefoy, votre fils.

Lucius tiqua en entendant la fin de la phrase. Harry serra plus fort la main de son amour pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là. Lentement, Malefoy senior hocha la tête.

- Vous avez, donc, des preuves montrant l'implication de votre fils dans les affaires de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Est-ce bien cela ? Si celles-ci sont satisfaisantes, nous reverrons, comme convenu, votre châtiment et celui de votre épouse, à la baisse.

- Si je peux me permettre, Mr le Ministre, les preuves et le témoignage que je vous amène prouve le fait que Drago EST un Mangemort. Il était donc plus qu'impliqué dans les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Salaud ! murmura Ron méchamment.

Les cinq amis se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement et le dévisagèrent d'un air surpris.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron en rougissant légèrement. J'ai le droit de défendre le petit ami de mon meilleur pote non ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et Drago murmura un « merci Weasley » qui lui valut un bisou sur la joue par son brun. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire mais une toux intentionnelle les rappela à l'ordre.

- Bien ! dit le Ministre d'une voix exaspérée, si Potter et Malefoy ont cessé de se donner en spectacle, nous pourrons peut-être commencer !

Harry lança un regard noir à Scrimgeour et Lucius serra la machoire, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au couple.

- Lucius, pouvez-vous commencer par le jour où Drago aurait reçu sa Marque ? demanda Scrimgeour.

- C'était pendant les vacances de noël de sa sixième année au Manoir Malefoy. Drago a reçu sa Marque en promettant allégeance au Maître. Le lendemain, il commettait son premier meurtre. _Sale traître_ !

Perdant son mythique sang froid, Lucius avait vociféré sa dernière phrase en lançant un regard haineux à Drago qui avait tremblé bien malgré lui. Harry allait parler mais Dumbledore lui fit un geste de la main et sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Traître vous dîtes ? demanda-t-il à Lucius. Pourquoi cela ? Est-ce parce qu'il aurait rejoint notre côté ou est-ce parce qu'il a justement refusé cette Marque ?

Lucius perdit un peu de sa contenance mais se reprit vite en tentant de parler calmement :

- Il n'a jamais refusé la Marque, au contraire, il était fou de joie. Il était tellement hâtif de tuer ! Regardez donc son bras droit, il est le seul qui l'ait sur le bras droit d'ailleurs !

Drago tenta un regard vers Harry qui avait relâché quelque peu la pression de sa main mais celui-ci regardait obstinémant devant lui. Il était devenu blanc en entendant ces paroles. Depuis que Drago vivait chez lui, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme à un assassin, il était bien trop doux, trop attentionné, trop gentil... Mais il avait été stupide, bien sûr que Drago avait tué ! C'était un mangemort renommé tout de même ! Il ricana tout haut en entendant Lucius ordonner qu'on regarde le bras de Drago.

- Potter, gardez vos réactions puériles pour vous ! lança Scrimgeour au bord de la crise de nerfs. Lucius, vous vous doutez qu'on a regardé les bras de votre fils mais il ne porte aucunement la Marque des Ténèbres.

- C'est impossible, elle a sans doute disparut lorsque le Maître a été vaincu, s'écria-t-il.

- Lucius, montrez-nous votre bras marqué s'il vous plaît, demanda Dumbledore d'une voix clairement amusée.

Une des chaînes se déroula d'autour du poignet et le prisonnier dévoila à contre-coeur une Marque blanche mais tout de même visible. Elle ressemblait à une brûlure normale, si on omettait sa forme particulièrement repoussante. Drago se leva alors, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, et montra à son tour son bras pure et vide avant de se rasseoir.

- Il ne l'avait pas depuis longtemps, elle a dû partir, continua Lucius.

- C'est impossible Lucius, tu le sais autant que moi, commença Blaise, surprenant tout le monde. Je l'avais depuis moins longtemps que Dray et je l'ai toujours, aussi visible que la tienne.

Il dévoila lui aussi son bras. Lucius ouvrit stupidement la bouche, l'air de ne pas trop y croire.

- Zabini... murmura-t-il. C'était toi le traître !

Blaise lui fit un sourire étincelant.

- Il ne fallait pas m'obliger à être marqué Lucius, tu aurais dû savoir que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Le lendemain de cette horrible journée, j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Severus, qui te passe le bonjour, soit dit en passant !

Il se tourna vers le Ministre et le banc des jurés.

- Si je peux me permettre, reprit-il à leur encontre, je n'ai jamais vu Drago une seule fois dans le Manoir de Voldemort et, de plus, j'ai souvent entendu Lucius Malefoy réclamer vengeance pour le refus de Drago de servir Voldemort.

Blaise se rassit, fier de son effet. Harry se retourna pour le remercier mais l'espion l'en empêcha en disant qu'il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Des larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de Harry, encore une fois.

- C'est moi qui porte un enfant et c'est toi qui as les sautes d'humeur ? dit Drago entre deux éclats de rire.

Un cri étouffé empêcha Harry de répliquer.

- Un... un enfant ? T...Toi Drago ? bégaya Lucius. Tu as laissé ce bâtard te... te... _dominer_ ?

- Je ne pense pas que c'était la meilleure façon de lui annoncer l'arriver de sa petite-fille mon coeur, rit Harry devant l'air hagard de Lucius.

- Ou petit-fils Harry, souffla Drago d'un air exaspéré. Tu vas en effet être grand-père Lucius.

Drago se pencha vers le brun et lui posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur bulle, un silence glacial avait envahi la pièce. Ils virent Lucius Malefoy tenir un carnet dans ses mains détachées. Le coeur de Drago se mit à battre plus fort, il aurait dû s'en douter ! C'était ça LA preuve de son père. Il se tourna, paniqué, vers son homme qui se mordait le slèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Harry ? On fait quoi maintenant ? S'ils découvrent tout, toi aussi tu vas être condamné.

- C'est quoi ce carnet, demanda Hermione, inquiète, à Harry et Drago.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit-il.

Drago, toujours paniqué, se serra contre le brun qui le prit par la taille en lui baisant les cheveux.

Scrimgeour tenait à présent le carnet dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, souriant comme un enfant devant un cadeau de noël. Il commença à lire la première page, son sourire s'effaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les lignes manuscrites. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il tournait les pages d'un air de plus en plus en colère. Tout le monde le vit ouvrir la bouche stupéfait, puis rougir en refermant le carnet d'un coup sec. Drago, qui avait retenu sa respiration, ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait pourtant reconnu le carnet à parlote de la famille Malefoy. Il se tourna vers le brun, des questions pleins la tête, mais tout prit un sens lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de Harry. Il avait les yeux fermés et la transpiration faisait perler son visage.Sa main bougeait, comme agitée de tics nerveux. Si Drago avait encore des doutes sur la puissance de Harry, ils s'étaient tous envolés car, pour détraquer un objet tel que celui-ci sans baguette, il fallait faire preuve d'une puissance phénoménale. Pourtant, l'inquiétude ne partit pas : Harry ne devait pas faire de magie, surtout après son malaise de la veille.

- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi Mr Malefoy ? interrogea Scrimgeour dangereusement.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Pourquoi me donner votre journal intime ? Je me fous de ce que vous faîtes avec votre femme dans votre intimité Malefoy !

Cette fois, Drago n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Il reçut de nombreux regards noirs mais s'en contrefichait totalement. Son père n'avait plus de preuves désormais et, même si l'humour de son compagnon était tordu, il l'aimait plus que tout et allait pouvoir vivre avec lui pour toujours. Il se tourna vers Harry qui avait rouvert les yeux, il semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amoureuse en voyant le blond rire sans retenue. Drago le prit dans ses bras et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

- Je t'aime Harry.

Il reçut un sourire et un baiser sur le nez. Décidément, Harry était trop mignon aujourd'hui.

- Ramenez-le en prison, hurla le Ministre aux deux détraqueurs.

Lucius fut détaché et les détraqueurs le prirent à nouveau par les bras. Lucius se tourna vers son fils et lui lança un regard haineux. Drago lui sourit en retour. Tout le monde se tourna vers le Ministre et les jurés.

- Que ceux qui considèrent Drago Lucius Malefoy coupable d'avoir été un Mangemort lève la main, lança le Ministre.

Il leva aussitôt la main, suivit par une dizaine de personnes dans la salle.

- Que ceux qui le considèrent non coupable lève maintenant leur main, poursuivit-il.

Une trentaine de mains se levèrent d'un seul et même mouvement.

Hermione hurla de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Drago qui, surprit, resta planté les bras balants dans l'étreinte.

- Désolé, rougit la jeune femme, c'est l'émotion.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes donc déclaré non coupable par la cour du Magenmagot, soupira le Ministre avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle.

Drago posa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et la remercia. Ron lui serra la main en lui souriant timidement, sourire rendu au centuple par Drago.

- Merci Weasley, merci beaucoup.

Ron haussa les épaules, gêné. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry mais la place était vide. Une inquiétude angoissante prit possession du corps de Drago mais une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

- Il a besoin de temps pour comprendre, lui dit Albus.

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda Drago, soucieux.

- Il le dira lorsque tout sera clair pour lui, répondit le directeur de Poudlard de son éternel ton énigmatique avant de sortir de la salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago qui eut une envie soudaine de pleurer. Pourquoi Harry avait-il besoin de réfléchir encore ? Il ne l'aimait pas ? Il ne voulait plus vivre avec lui ?

- Viens Dray, ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir, lui dit Blaise avant de lui donner une tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule.

* * *

Harry avait transplané devant le cimetière de Godric Hollows où ses parents reposaient. Il entra et chercha lntement le caveau de la famille Potter. Il n'était jamais venu auparavant, pas qu'il n'en ai jamais eu envie, mais parce qu'il avait toujourd eu peur de venir. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin. Besoin de leur assentiment, besoin de leur dire tout son amour pour Drago, besoin de leur révéler qu'il attendait un enfant avec un assassin... Il trouva enfin la plaque qui les réunissaient tous les deux à jamais. 

_Lily et James Potter_

_(13 décembre 1959-31 octobre 1981) (6 mars 1959-31 octobre 1981)_

_Deux âmes, un même amour..._

_Reposez bien en paix pour toujours..._

_Le fruit de votre passion vit pour vous..._

_Jamais vous ne quitterez nos coeur..._

_Remus, Sirius et bébé Harry..._

- Papa... Maman...

Et il pleura... Harry ne cessa de laisser couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues toute son enfance. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque plus aucune perle salée ne s'échappa de ses yeux. Il fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs et lança un sort de conservation dessus.

- Papa, maman, c'est moi Harry. Je ne sais pas si vous me voyez d'où vous êtes mais je préfère vous le dire moi-même de toute façon. Voilà, vous allez être grands-parents. Le second père est Drago Malefoy. Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien du Mangemort dont je parle. Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, il y a un mois, je voulais quand même le tuer mais il faut croire que les gens changent. A moins qu'en fait je l'ai toujours aimé. Je ne sais pas trop en fait, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui je l'aime de tout mon coeur, de tout mon être et de tout mon âme... Je ne sais pas si vous êtes d'accord, je ne sais même pas si vous m'entendez... Je parle peut-être pour rien, j'ai sans doute l'air d'un imbécile à parler tout seul devant une pierre mais je voulais juste tout vous dire moi-même. Je ne saurais peut-être jamais votre sentiment face à tout cela, Voldemort vous a arraché à moi trop vite mais j'espère que, si vous étiez auprès de moi aujourd'hui, je ne vous décevrez pas. Je reviendrez vous voir maintenant, je vous le promets.

Il posa le bouquet devant la pierre et se remit sur ses pieds. Il épousseta sa robe et posa un baiser sur ses doigts avant de les poser sur la pierre. Les fleurs étincelèrent alors quelques instants dans la nuit noire avant de redevenir normales. Harry sourit.

- Merci...

Il fit demi-tour, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

* * *

Drago sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Tout le monde venait le voir depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en rentrant du Ministère mais lui ne voulait parler à personne tant que Harry ne serait pas rentré, et le Survivant était parti depuis six heures. Il entendit des froissements de tissus et se dit que ce devait être Mrs Weasley qui rangeait quelque chose dans les placards de Harry. Un poids s'affaissa à côté de lui dans le lit. Il voulut se retourner mais deux bras entourèrent sa taille avant qu'il en ait eu le temps. Il sentit l'odeur de la peau de Harry et son coeur se remit à battre frénétiquement, comme s'il s'était arrêté en l'absence de son âme soeur. Il s'échappa de l'étreinte du brun et se retourna pour regarder le visage de son homme. Il sourit et saisit son visage entre ses mains avant de le couvrir de baisers, du front aux lèvres. 

- J'ai eu si peur Harry, susurra-t-il. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, j'ai cru que tu voulais me laisser.

Il stoppa les baisers en voyant son compagnon sourire et ajouta d'une voix sèche :

- Ne me refais jamais ça Potter !

Harry sourit encore plus et leva sa tête pour l'embrasser passionément. Il lui lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de faire pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche pour embrasser celle de son amant. Drago mit une des ses mains dans son dos pour le caresser de haut en bas. Peu à peu, les mains du blond passèrent sur le torse de Harry et se mirent à titiller un mamelon. Il stoppa le baiser pour glisser sa bouche dans son cou. Il suça, mordilla, lécha jusqu'à ce que le souffle de Harry devienne ératique.

- Je vais te faire l'amour Harry, souffla langoureusement Drago avant de poser un baiser bref sur sa bouche.

Harry rit doucement et les mains du blond, prodiguant toujours des effleurements sensuels, furent rejointes par sa bouche.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui mène la danse mon chéri, continua Drago entre deux mordillements de téton.

Harry poussa un gémissement, faisant sourire fièrement Drago contre sa peau.

- Je vais te faire crier de plaisir à tel point que plus jamais tu ne voudras t'éloigner de moi à plus de cinq mètres !

Il lécha le torse de Harry jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon noir.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir me supporter toujours si je reste collé à toi toute la journée ? demanda Harry d'un ton taquin, bien qu'un peu étourdi par les sensations que lui faisait ressentir Drago.

Drago rit et passa sa main sur la bosse du caleçon de son amant. Il continua de poser des baisers mouillés sur le ventre du brun avant de faire entrer sa langue dans son nombril. Harry poussa un petit cri enthousiaste et haleta de plaisir lorsque Drago fit entrer et sortir plusieurs fois sa langue du nombril. Le corps hâlé du brun sa cambra légèrement. Alors, il glissa une main sous l'élastique du caleçon noir et parcouru le membre tendu dissimulé d'un doigt, faisant frémir le corps entier de Harry. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur le bas du t-shirt de Drago pour lui enlever avant que celui-ci ne commence à flatter son érection en entière. Drago arrêta tout mouvement et s'assit sur le bassin du brun, enlevant son caleçon. Il sentait que la bosse sous lui se gonflait au fur et à mesure que son torse se dévoilait.

- Tu es si beau ! laissa échapper Harry en faisant glisser un doigt le long du torse du blond.

Il redressa la tête et la posa contre le torse de Drago pour entendre les battements de son coeur. L'ancien mangemort lui caressa les cheveux tendrement avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser, se recouchant sur lui. Harry fit un mouvement de poignet et les deux caleçons disparurent. Il fit un sourire coquin en réponse au regard moqueur du blond. Drago reprit le sexe de Harry dans sa main et recommença le mouvement lent qu'il avait entamer tout à l'heure, embrassant toujours le brun qui gémit dans sa bouche. Ils se décollèrent et Drago descendit au niveau de l'érection de Harry. Il souffla sur le gland rougit, rendant son compagnon de plus en plus fou de plaisir et frustré. Il entendit Harry le supplier et eut un sourire espiègle. Il donna un coup de langue sur le gland et Harry réitéra sa supplication. Drago entoura alors le sexe de ses lèvres, descendit sa bouche le long de celui-ci langoureusement et fit retour en arrière. Harry poussa un cri et gémit longuement, ondulant son bassin sous les assauts de la bouche de son assaillant.

- Oh mon Dieu Drago, c'est trop bon !

Alors que la bouche de Drago faisait toujours des va-et-viens, Harry lui prit sa main et mit trois doigts dans sa bouche qu'il suçota sensuellement. A cette vue, Drago faillit venir tout de suite mais, au lieu de ça, il sortit ses doigts et en mit un dans l'intimité de son homme. Harry haleta bruyamment. Tout en continuant avec sa bouche, il pénétra lentement son brun avec son doigt. Peu après, il entra un deuxième doigt. Harry ondulait de plus en plus son bassin, comme s'il voulait s'empaler directement sur la main de Drago. Alors qu'il allait entrer son dernier doigt, Harry lui souffla dans une suite de syllabe saccadée :

- Dray, je vais venir... viens en moi... tout de suite...

Drago se recula et regarda le visage de son amant pour vérifier s'il était sérieux.

- Mon coeur, je vais te faire mal, tu n'es pas encore prêt.

- Vas-y Drago, ce n'est pas ma première fois non plus !

Drago retira alors ses doigts et entra d'une seule poussée en Harry. Des larmes vinrent perler dans ses yeux mais une main de Drago sur son membre lui fit retrouver le plaisir. Il se détendit et le blond commença à aller et venir en lui, leur arrachant des cris, des soupirs, des halètements, des gémissements,... Harry se cambra soudainement alors que le rythme de Drago était devenu plus rapide et le plaisir l'inonda de toutes parts. Il jouit en criant le nom de son amour, suivi de peu par Drago. Ils restèrent quelques secondes encore l'un dans l'autre, leur permettant de retrouver leur souffle, puis Drago tomba à côté du brun. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Harry avant de dire avec une petite moue :

- Comment ça je ne suis pas le premier ?

Harry rit et lui fit un bisou sur le bout du nez.

- T'es trop mignon comme ça !

- Non je ne suis pas mignon ! Combien ?

- Combien quoi mon amour ? demanda Harry en rabattant la couverture sur eux et en se calant dans les bras du blond.

- Combien d'amants tu as eu ? demanda Drago en soufflant d'un air exaspéré.

Harry soupira et embrasa la paume de la main de son amant, puis emmêla leurs doigts avant de fermer les yeux.

- J'aime que tu sois jaloux ! J'en ai eu quatre.

- Ah !

- Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, plus de femmes que d'hommes c'est sûr. Tu as été le premier à me posséder l'autre fois.

Harry sourit et se rapprocha encore plus de Drago. Ils restèrent silencieux quleques secondes puis Harry demanda d'une voix anxieuse :

- Tu as tué combien de personnes Drago ? Je m'en moque tu sais, je veux juste savoir.

Il sentit le corps de Drago se tendre.

- Je ne veux pas en parler Harry, répliqua-t-il d'une voix nettement refroidie.

Harry se retourna et embrassa tendrement Drago mais celui-ci était devenu nerveux.

- Dray, souffla-t-il, quoi que tu aies fait, je m'en fous, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Rien ne changera mon amour pour toi...

- C'est à cause de cela que tu es parti après le procès ?

- En parti oui. En fait, c'est surtout que... enfin... je suis allé sur la tombe de mes parents. Je voulais leur dire... pour toi et le bébé. Ils sont heureux pour moi.

- Comment tu peux affirmer que...

- Je le sais c'est tout, coupa Harry gentiment avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de poser un baiser sur son ventre et de coucher sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant. Il commença lentement à s'endormir, bercé par les battements du coeur de Drago.

- Harry ?

- Mmmmh ?

- Trois moldus.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry de sa voix ensommeillée.

- J'ai tué trois moldus, répéta Drago. Mais j'en ai torturé plusieurs... et même des sorciers.

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Harry redressa la tête et lui sourit en lui transmettant tout son amour. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et lécha les sillons des larmes sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy. Et moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire... Des choses horribles...

- Tu es incapable de faire des choses horribles mon coeur, dit Drago d'une voix enrouée.

- Tu te souviens de Elfy Kerkow, la soeur de Daemon ?

- Elfy ? La mangemort ? C'est vraiment la soeur de Daemon ? C'est dur à croire quand on les connaît tous les deux.

- C'_était_ la soeur de Daemon. Elle a tué leurs parents et il l'a tué lors de la bataille mais...

- Elle le méritait tu sais Harry, l'interrompit Drago d'une voix dure qui fit frissonner Harry. Cette fille était une ordure de première, elle a tué plus de monde que Bellatrix elle-même.

Le brun s'écarta doucement des bras de Drago et s'assit de son côté du lit en baissant les yeux et en se tordant les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu me caches quoi ?

- Tu as eu une aventure avec elle ?

- Et c'est ça qui te chagrine ? C'est vrai on a couché ensemble plusieurs fois mais je la détestais trop pour aller plus loin avec elle, jamais je ne...

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler, coupa Harry dans un murmure.

- Harry... Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe amour ? Tu m'inquiètes... dit Drago en se rapprochant de Harry et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Elle était enceinte... De toi...

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il posa un baiser sur une épaule de Harry.

- Harry... Mon coeur... Tu sais Elfy avait tendance à coucher avec un peu tout le monde et puis, même si son môme était le mien, toi et moi, on n'y peut strictement rien. Ne te rends pas malade pour tout ça... J'ai été un putain de mangemort, j'ai tué, j'ai failli causer ta mort, tu es le plus grand sorcier du monde, tu as tué un grand mage noir, tu as sauvé le monde sorcier, et même moldu, on s'est tous les deux sauvé la vie. Toi et moi, on est l'ombre et la lumière mais l'ombre ne vit pas sans la lumière comme la lumière ne vit pas sans l'ombre. On est complémentaires, je t'aime et tu m'aimes et c'est la seule chose que nous devons garder aujourd'hui. Il ne reste plus que toi et moi à partir de ce soir, le reste n'existe plus...

Harry leva des yeux embués vers le blond qui l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait. Ils se recouchèrent et s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard, en pensant que l'avenir leur appartenait et que le passé venait de se finir...

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre...**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Wow, ça fait bizarre de me dire que c'était le dernier chapitre et qu'il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à publier. C'est trop étrange comme sensation... Mais que vais-je devenir moi maintenant ? Vais-je sombrer dans la dépression ou dois-je me jeter corps et âme dans ma seconde fic ? Hum... Bonne question... **

**Qu'avez-vous penser de ce dernier chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout !!!!**

**Je me dépêche à mettre l'épilogue ou pas ? **

**Bisous à tous, je vous adore !!!!!**

**Lunapix...**

_**RAR :**_

_**Camille : **_coucou !!! Merci pour ta review, super comme toujours. Je te remercie beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le comportement de Harry, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire moi en tout cas... Ah je n'aime pas Scrimgeour, ça se voit non ? lol...En tout cas bravo tu avais compris pour le carnet, je me demandais combien allait le comprendre... cool... bravo à toi !!! Que penses tu de ce chapitre ? Il te plait ? Gros bisous à toi !!!!

_**Hermoni : **_Coucou, alors mon chapitre 15 t'a plu tant que ça !!! Je suis super contente, merci, merci, merci... C'est super tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'en suis trop heureuse... Alors qu'es-tu penser du petit passage de Lucius, ça t'a plu ? Aaaah le pauvre !!!!! Lol... J'espère que ce chapitre va tout autant te plaire !!! Gros bisous !!!

_**Lucie : **_Mais non, il n'y a rien de stressant !!! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lol... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant que les autres !! Gros bisous à toi et dis moi si celui là te plait...

_**Miminou : **_coucou toi, je suis contente de te revoir !!! C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis mais fais attention, ne te brûle pas les ailes...

_**Snappygirly: **_coucou, euh... je suis désolé que tu aies remarquer que j'étais folle, j'aurais bien aimé le cacher plus longtemps en fait !!!! lol... voici le chapitre 16 alors remonte à la surface, il serait dommage que tu le rates... Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !!!


	17. Epilogue

**Coucou !!! Et voilà, l'épilogue tant attendu et après tout sera fini, sniiiiif... Lol... Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai mis le prologue de Piège de feu il y  
a exactement trois mois jour pour jour... Si cest pas du timing ça. **

**Bref, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager cela avec vous, j'ai été très contente d'écrire cette première fic et j'espère de tout mon coeur avoir autant de bonnes remarques pour mes prochaines fics !!! Je dois d'ailleurs vous prévenir que je ne publierais pas ma prochaine fic tout de suite car je veux d'abord écrire trois ou quatre chapitres... Je pense donc la mettre en ligne d'ici deux ou trois semaines !!! **

**Bon, je vais vous souhaiter bonne lecture pour la dernière fois sur cette fic...**

**BONNE LECTURE ET MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Epilogue : et la vie suit son cours...**_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement sous les assauts de son compagnon. Il sourit et se tourna vers l'empêcheur de dormir.

- Dray mon coeur, je dormais encore tu sais, soupira-t-il.

Drago sourit malicieusement et stoppa les petits baisers qu'il donnait sur les omoplates du brun.

- Mais Harry, je suis réveillé depuis siiii longtemps moi, je m'ennuyais sans tes beaux yeux, dit Drago en faisant une moue enfantine exagérée.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Drago répondit avec passion au baiser et Harry se recula en riant.

- Tu pouvais pas seulement me regarder dormir comme font tous les amoureux ?

- Tous les amoureux n'ont pas un mec si sexy dans leur lit ! Te regarder dormir me frustrait trop 'Ry chéri...

Harry sourit et reprit le baiser là où ils l'avaient arrêté. Harry passa sa main sur les fesses de son blond et les serra amoureusement. Drago poussa un petit gémissement dans la bouche du brun. Ils arrêtèrent le ballet de leurs langues, à bout de souffle.

- Tu m'as l'air bien réveillé maintenant, lança Drago d'un ton moqueur.

- C'est de ta faute, tu m'allumes donc tu assumes, répondit Harry en passant sa main dans le caleçon de son amant.

- Avec plaisir...

Harry commença un mouvement lent qui arracha des petits soupirs au blond. Drago se cambra et se coucha sur le dos pour que Harry puisse monter sur lui. Le brun commença à lui poser des petits baisers dans le cou, descendant peu à peu sur le torse, s'attardant sur les mamelons dressés, sur le nombril où il joua activement avec sa langue, sur une cicatrice que portait Drago sous le sein gauche. Drago haletait, gémissait, demandant toujours plus. Harry se releva et embrassa à nouveau le blond, accélérant les mouvements de sa main. Il tendit la main vers sa baguette pour lancer un sort de lubrification mais des petits pas dans le couloir les sortirent de leur cocon. Drago soupira de frustration tandis que Harry enlevait sa main en murmurant à Drago d'un air résigné alors que la porte de leur chambre allait s'ouvrir :

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu descendras Gabriel après ta douche froide.

Harry posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui lui tira la langue et se leva, ouvrant les rideaux de la baie vitrée de leur chambre d'un geste de la main. La lumière s'infiltra dans toute la chambre, illuminant leurs deux visages et faisant grogner le blond qui se leva aussitôt pour filer dans la salle de bain en vitesse sous les rires de son amour. Harry avait exigé des baies vitrées dans toutes les pièces lorsqu'ils avaient fait construire cette maison, il voulait de la lumière partout.

La porte s'ouvrit entièrement et une petite fille habillée d'une petite chemise de nuit rose entra dans la chambre, une poupée dans sa main.

- B'jour... marmonna-t-elle encore sous l'effet du sommeil.

Harry se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui posa un bisou sur la joue et lui dit doucement :

- Bonjour ma puce, joyeux anniversaire. Tu as bien dormi ?

La petite fille fit oui de la tête et se cala dans les bras de son papa.

- Il est où papa Dago ? demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Il est dans la salle de bain, il descendra nous rejoindre avec Gabi pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec nous après, répondit le brun en sortant de la chambre.

Il descendit quelques marches conduisant à un hall d'entrée illuminé par le soleil matinal de fin d'avril puis entra par une grande porte dans la cuisine. Il posa sa fille sur une chaise plus haute que les autres en lui posant un baiser sur le sommet de la tête avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Alors ma puce, tu es contente de fêter ses trois ans aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers un placard pour en sortir deux biberons et deux tasses.

Il alluma la cafetière et prépara le premier biberon alors que sa fille lui répondit un joyeux « oui ». Il lui tendit le biberon de lait au chocolat après l'avoir terminé puis prépara les toasts pour son homme.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que tout était enfin prêt, Drago arriva dans la cuisine avec un petit garçon de trois mois dans les bras.

- Je suis arrivé juste à temps, le petit glouton était en train de se réveiller, dit Drago en entrant.

Il s'approcha de sa fille et lui posa un baiser tendre sur la joue.

- Bonjour mon ange. Bon anniversaire !

-Mici papa Dago, papary m'a aussi dit bon anniversaire tu sais ? lui répondit la fillette en ôtant son biberon de sa bouche. Pourquoi Gabi y me dit pas bon anniversaire aussi ?

Drago rit en s'asseyant.

- On t'a déjà dit que Gabi ne parlait pas encore Rose, répondit Harry en tendant le biberon du bébé à Drago.

Il s'assit également autour de la table et regarda ses trois amours avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Drago le regarda suspicieusement puis lui demanda d'un ton surpris :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Harry sursauta au son de la voix de Drago et lui répondit tout simplement :

- Je vous aime tellement.

Drago lui sourit tendrement et reporta son attention sur le petit bonhomme qu'il tenait dans les bras et qui avalait goulûment son lait.

- Tu as cours jusqu'à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? demanda le blond quelques minutes plus tard.

Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait commencé comme prévu son cursus d'Auror mais il avait abandonné au bout de 6 mois, lorsque Drago avaiit eu des complications avec sa grossesse. La rentrée d'après, il avait alors commencé des études de médicomage spécialisé des enfants, il ne voulait plus être Auror. Depuis, il continuait ses études. Drago, quant à lui, étudiait les potions à domicile, ce qui lui permettait de s'occuper des enfants, aidé de Molly Weasley.

- Seize heures. Je dois passer chercher le gâteau sur le chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer, je serais à la maison ensuite.

- Les invités viennent quand ?

- Vers dix-neuf heures je pense. Au fait, Daemon est rentré de son voyage et je l'ai invité.

- Merci de me le dire un jour, grommela Drago en faisant faire le rot au petit Gabriel.

- Qui c'est qui va venir à mon anniversaire papa Dago ? demanda Rose, empêchant Harry de rire à la remarque de Drago.

Depuis le temps, Drago n'avait jamais réussi à aimer Daemon, il gardait toujours une jalousie intense pour lui. Il se souvenait bien assez que Harry l'avait toujours trouvé canon. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'ex-professeur du brun conservait toujours cet air juvénile que Harry trouvait justement mignon. Il avait sauté de joie quand Daemon avait annoncé son tour du monde en solitaire un an et demi plus tôt, juste avant que Harry ne soit enceint de Gabriel, il pensait que peut-être il tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un dans un pays lointain et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Sa fille le rappela à l'ordre.

- Pardon mon ange. Euh.. Ben il va y avoir tonton Ron et tata 'Mione, Remus et Tonks, Tonton Blaise et Tata Gin', enfin tout le monde quoi.

- Est-ce que Tata Mione et tata nymph vont emmené Annie et James ?

- Bien sûr ma puce, répondit Harry. Ton papa a oublié de dire qu'il ya aurait mamie Molly et papy Arthur ainsi que Daemon qui amène un ami qu'il a rencontré pendant son voyage.

- Un ami comment ? demanda Drago avec espoir.

Harry se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain et rit doucement en posant un baiser sur les cheveux de son homme.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une surprise. Daemon gay, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et toi ?

- Grumph, grogna Drago en levant une tête faussement hautaine. Il suffisait de voir comme il te regardait pour le comprendre Potter !

Harry éclata de rire tout en allant se préparer pour ses cours_  
_

* * *

_Ding Dong..._

- Tu peux aller ouvrir Dray s'il te plaît, demanda Harry de l'étage. Je suis en train de coucher Gabi.

Drago souffla et délaissa son livre de potions pour aller ouvrir. Il se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée pour vérifier sa tenue, passa une main sur son pantalon beige pour le lisser puis ouvrit la porte.

- Et bien _Malefoy_, tu ne t'es pas pressé, ironisa Ron en entrant.

- Désolé _Weasley_ mais je ne passe pas ma vie à faire joujou avec des pinces à linges obsédées, j'étudie moi !

Ron était en dernière année de l'école des Aurors. Lors d'un stage deux mois auparavant, il avait été confronté avec des pinces à linges ensorcelées qui pinçaient les fesses de toutes les personnes qui avait le malheur de vouloir étendre le linge avec elles. Drago en avait tellement ri qu'il avait failli s'étouffer.

Ron éclata de rire et serra Drago dans les bras. Contre toute attente, ces deux là étaient devenus de supers amis, bien qu'ils se chamaillaient et se cherchaient mutuellement quasiment tout le temps. Hermione poussa son mari sur le côté et entra dans la maison avec une petite fille rousse aux cheveux très bouclés dans les bras.

- Ron, pousse-toi, on aimerait tous rentrer aussi, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle déposa un bisou sur le joue du blond et posa sa fille à terre en lui prenant la main. Elle s'effaça pour faire entrer les autres. Il ne restait plus que Daemon et son « ami » (« _Faites qu'il se soit perdu, faites qu'il se soit perdu..._, psalmodia Drago en pensée. ») à arriver. Au même moment, Daemon sortit de la cheminée du salon, suivit de peu par... Severus Rogue.

- Se... Severus ? bégaya Drago, scotché sur ses pieds.

- Bonjour à tous, lança Harry d'une voix claironnante, Drago, tu as vu un fantôme pour avoir autant une tête stupide et manquer à tes devoirs d'hôte ?

Drago se ressaisit rapidement et lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas une tête stupide Harry !

- Si tu le dis mon coeur. Rosie ! ajouta-t-il en passant sa tête dans la cuisine. Tout le monde est arrivé ma puce.

Une petite fille sortit de la pièce et se jeta dans les jambes de son père en tendant les bras pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

- Papary ? Tu me portes pour que je fasse un bisou à tout le monde. Papa ? C'est qui le monsieur en noir qui fait peur à côté de Daemon ?

Harry éclata de rire, vite suivit par Ron, Hermione et Daemon. Rogue, lui, fit la moue tandis que Drago rouspétait gentiment contre sa fille qui n'avait aucun tact comme son gryffondor de père.

- Drago disait la même chose de moi quand il était petit, soupira Rogue.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et rougit. Harry s'approcha et lui fit un baiser sur le nez. Puis il aida sa fille à saluer tout le monde.

Le début de la soirée se passa calmement, malgré les réflexions de Drago à Blaise qui avait offert un balai à sa fille alors qu'il lui avait interdit. Heureusement, un baiser langoureux de Harry donné en cachette dans le couloir entre la cuisine et la salle à manger le remit de bonne humeur. Après le repas, Molly et arthur partirent chez eux avec la petite Annie et Remus et Tonks les suivirent, la pleine lune étant la veille, Remus était fatigué. Les amis se posèrent dans le salon pour discuter, comme finissait toujours leurs repas ensemble.

- Harry ? Tu nous as jamais dit comment tu avais su que Rosie serait une fille ? demanda soudain Hermione alors que Harry amenait le thé et quelques biscuits au salon.

Harry sourit mystérieusement.

- Peut-être parce que c'est un secret... répondit-il évasivement.

Il alluma une cigarette, profitant du fait que sa fille et les enfants de ses amis soient au lit pour fumer.

- Harry ! Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais ! lui reprocha Ginny.

Il fit un sourire triste.

- J'ai arrêté, pendant deux jours, mais...

- Ne le croyez pas, je l'ai surpris en train de fumer même pas deux heures après sa promesse, lança Drago.

- Eh ! Tu n'es pas censé m'enfoncer toi ! Tu es un horrible compagnon.

- Pourquoi tu me gardes alors ? demanda Drago malicieusement.

- Tu es un super amant ? tenta Harry mais il se prit un des coussins du canapé sur le visage.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Ron qui se bouchait les oreilles et Severus qui avait une moue dégouttée sur le visage.

- Oh Severus, tu vas pas nous faire croire que ça te dégoutte non plus. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'écoeurer avec Daemon, lui lança Drago qui se mangea aussi un coussin, envoyé cette fois par Harry.

- Drago ! Laisse-les !

Tout le monde éclata de rire puis Blaise alluma aussi une cigarette.

- Tu fumes toi ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, depuis que ta petite soeur a des sautes d'humeur à cause de sa grossesse.

- Et c'est pas bon pour mon bébé vos fumées nauséabondes, s'écria Ginny en battant l'air avec sa main autour de son visage.

Harry posa sa cigarette dans un cendrier puis jeta un sort dans la pièce pour que la fumée s'estompe aussitôt.

- Aaaaah, les sautes d'humeur, soupira Drago avec un sourire rêveur.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tiens, tiens, pourquoi ce sourire niais et cette couleur de ketchup ? demanda Blaise d'un air sournois.

- Oh ! sembla se remettre Drago. C'est que je me rappelle la grossesse de Harry et ses sautes d'humeur. A chaque fois que les hormones le travaillaient trop, il me...

- Drago, le menaça Harry, si tu continues, tu es privé de sexe jusqu'à ce que ta fille entre à Poudlard.

- De toute façon, on ne peut jamais terminé à cause d'elle alors, dit Drago en faisant la moue.

L'éclat de rire commun recommença.

- Harry, tu n'as toujours pas dit comment tu savais pour le sexe de tes enfants avant qu'ils soient nés, lui rappela Hermione.

- Je l'avais vu, répondit Harry. Lors de mon coma après la mort de Voldemort. Lorsque Dray m'a annoncé sa grossesse, j'ai eu comme une vision et j'ai vu une scène d'un petit déjeuner alors que ma fille avait trois ans et que mon homme donnait le biberon à un petit bébé. On étais heureux.

- Aaaaaah, s'exclama Drago, c'était pour ça ton sourire étrange ce matin ! Oh ! Mais tu as triché alors, tu avais vu le futur, tu m'étonnes que tu savais pour Rosie ! Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur manipulateur.

- Tu n'es pas gêné par mon côté manipulateur d'habitude, rétorqua Harry dans le ton de la conversation.

Drago rougit une nouvelle fois puis lui tira la langue.

- Et toi, tu ne te gênais pas pour me sauter dessus tout le temps pendant ta grossesse, peu importait où et chez qui nous étions ?

Harry lui lança un regard haineux.

- Alors là mon chéri tu n'es pas prêt de toucher à mes fesses ! lui répondit-il d'une voix rageuse.

- Vous l'avez fait chez nous aussi ? demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète.

Drago lui fit un grand sourire et une couleur rosée se logea de nouveau sur les joues du brun.

Tout le monde éclata de rire – sauf Ron bien sûr – et même Severus eut un sourire.

- Harry a bien raison de te priver de calins, tu es un sale Serpentard Drago, lui dit Ron.

- Tu parles, il ne me prive de rien, dès que vous serez partis, c'est lui qui va me sauter dessus. Il est trop accro à mon derrière de Serpentard.

Harry lui mit une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Tout de même, soupira Hermione, si on m'avait dt il y a cinq ans que Harry et Drago serait ensemble avec deux enfants, que Blaise serait marié avec Ginny et qu'ils attendraient un enfant et que Daemon serait avec le professeur Rogue, je crois que j'aurais envoyé cette personne dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste.

- Je suis bien d'acccord avec toi mais je pense que ce serait le coup que Drago et Harry aient des enfants ensemble qui m'aurait le plus étonné, ajouta Ron.

- Tu n'aurais pas plus été surpris par le fait qu'ils s'aiment ? demanda sa soeur.

- Pas du tout, Harry bandait déjà comme un taureau à chaque fois qu'il voyait Drago pendant la septième année. Il gémissait même son nom certaines nuits.

- Ron ! s'offusqua Harry. Tu n'étais pas obligé de rajouter cela tu sais ! Merci pour ta délicatesse ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu le savais ?

- C'était marrant de te voir te torturer l'esprit de savoir que tu fantasmais sur Drago Malefoy. Et puis, je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais, je pensais juste que tu voulais coucher avec lui.

Blaise et Hermione éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry devenait rouge encore une fois et que Drago souriait d'un air machiavélique.

- Mais moi aussi je fantasmais sur ton petit cul mon ange, rassure-toi. Et c'est toujours le cas, ne t'en fait pas.

Ron se mit également à rire mais tous se coupèrent car deux seaux d'eau invisibles se vidèrent sur le roux et le blond. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry, surpris, mais celui-ci plaqua un sourire innocent sur son visage.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

- Disons que tu es le seul dans la pièce à faire de la magie sans baguette avec Daemon et que bizarrement il n'y a que moi et Ron qui avons reçu de l'eau.

- C'est vrai ! Merci Daemon, tu es un amour, rétorqua le brun.

Daemon lui répondit par un clin d'oeil et Drago se renfrogna.

- Vous le dîtes si je dérange hein ?

Harry se leva et vint s'assoir sur son blond tout mouillé. Il se mit alors à l'embrasser tendrement. Ron souffla d'un air dégoutté et Hermione lui posa alors un bisou sur la joue. Les deux hommes se décollèrent, haletants.

- Bon, ben je crois que nous allons vous laisser, dit Blaise en se levant. Vous m'avez l'air à deux doigts de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre et bien que je pense que certains aimeraient faire les voyeurs, moi, je n'en meurs pas d'envie.

Harry se leva des genoux du blond et leur dit qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de partir tout de suite mais Ginny affirma qu'elle se sentait fatiguée. Les autres décidèrent de suivre le couple.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Drago embrassa Harry passionnément.

- Tu as goût de cigarette, c'est beurk.

Harry se recula et fit la moue. Drago lui lança un sourire ravageur et revint l'embrasser.

-Les petits dorment non ? demanda-t-il sur les lèvres de son homme.

-En effet, répondit le brun avec un sourire allumeur.

-Tu me rejoins au lit ?

-Donne-moi trente secondes, lui répliqua Harry.

Il lui colla un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et fit disparaître le service à thé et les gâteaux d'un geste de la main. Il se retourna et remarqua que le blond était toujours debout au centre de la salle et qu'il le regardait avec un sourire tendre. Il haussa mes sourcils et Drago sourit encore plus.

-Je t'aime Harry, lui murmura-t-il en le prenant dans les bras.

-Je t'aime aussi Dray.

Drago l'embrassa une dernière fois puis Harry les fit transplaner directement dans leur lit. Drago éclata de rire et lui enleva sa chemise férocement.

-Je suis tout à toi Harry chéri.

_**- FIN -**_

**Et voilà, c'est fini. Oh je me sens un peu triste même si je suis contente de passer à ma deuxième fic. **

**Comme vous avez vu, c'est un chapitre simple, qui n'a plus aucun rapport avec l'intrigue, mais le plus important pour moi était de montrer que malgré toutes les épreuves – et surtout maintenant qu'elles sont terminées – la vie continue pour tous nos personnages et que tous mènent une vie heureuse. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop dérouté, je suis nerveuse... J'espère que ça vous plaît (je ne veux pas finir sur une mauvaise touche...)... Dites-moi si vous êtes déçues ou pas !**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et celles qui ont laissé des reviews tout au long de cette histoire. Ce fut un réel plaisir d'écrire pour vous. Vous avez été des supers lecteurs. **

**J'ai déjà fini le prologue de ma seconde fic qui se passera dans Poudlard cette fois et je suis au milieu du premier chapitre. J'espère vous revoir dessus... **

**Gros bisous à tous !!!!**

**Merci encore !!!**

**Lunapix...**

_**RaR**_** (je ne les oublie pas quand même. PS : les reviewers anonymes qui veulent des réponses pour leurs reviews à l'épilogue, laissez-moi vos adresses e-mail... Merci à tous !!!) **

_**Hermoni :**_Coucou !!! Merci encore pour cette review toute mignonne... Il faut que je t'avoue un truc, tu me fais tout le temps rougir et sourire stupidement avec tes compliments. J'ai pris l'habitude de les lire quand je suis seule pour ne pas que tout le monde remarque que je suis aux anges devant une review... MERCI de tout mon coeur !!! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié l'idée du carnet mais il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen d'humilier ce cher Lucius non ? Tu parles de tabula rasa (ah, c'est ce que j'apprend en cours de pensée freudienne...lol...), tu dois remarquer que ce que tu m'as dit correspond plus à l'épilogue en plus. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé le lemon aussi, j'ai toujours peur de trop décrire ou de les faire trop long et voilà que toi tu lâches le mot « parfait », tu n'exagères pas un peu quand même ? Mais de tute façon si tu exagères dans ce sens, tant mieux, je suis vraiment touchée. Voici l'épilogue en tout cas, j'espère qu'il t'a plus et que tu as aimé, je doute un peu en fait car je sors un peu de l'histoire et je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Dis moi si tu aimé quand même. Au fait, si tu veux que je te répondes si tu poses une review maintenant, mets une adresse email sinon je ne pourrais pas, fais comme tu veux... En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir été avec moi sur cette fic, merci de tout coeur... Gros bisous à toi !!!

_**Camille : **_coucou !!! Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé voir la tête de Lucius et de Rufus même si je crois que c'est celle du Ministre qui doit plus valoir le coup. Le voir lire les exploits de Lucius au lit avec sa femme ça doit être trop trop trop tordant !!! Lol... Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé Drago et que tu l'aies trouvé touchant (je ne suis pas sûr que lui aimerait qu'on le dise touchant, c'est un Malefoy, ne l'oublions pas (-))... Comme tu le vois c'était une fille mais comme dit Drago , Harry a triché !!! Comme Hermoni, si jamais tu laisses une review maintenant et que tu veux que je te répondes, mets une adresse mail... Voilà, gros bisous à toi et merci de tout coeur d'avoir été avec moi !!!

_**Lovedray :**_Coucou, merci pour ta review, je suis hyper contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que l'épilogue va te plaire... Gros bisous à toi !!!!


End file.
